


Bred To Kill Them All

by amaranth827



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batiatus' villa has been left behind and the numbers of fugitivus have dwindled. An angry and grieving Agron seems to be blindly following his friends and fellow Rebels. They all hope to find peace, freedom and love, but it is something Agron doesn't think he deserved, not until he finds a certain wild little dog, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cry of the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: Slavery, forced sexual acts, physical abuse, mental abuse, violence, multiple sexual partners, fighting, killing, drinking, torture and anything else you may find in the Spartacus Series and in Starz shows. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. Also I am not an expert in the speech they used back then but I tried my best so bare with me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir!!! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Chapter Word Count:** 3,208

 **Chapter Warnings:**  Mild to strong language, mentions of death, grieving loss of loved one, talks of sex.

* * *

 

Chapter 01: Cry of the Broken

A howl of pain ripped through the quiet night and echoed off the walls as Agron dropped to his knees on the cold, damp, hard stone. The coldness of the stone and the ever changing night started to creep into his bones and he felt his body start to tremble. The ache he felt deep in his chest and the cold that seem to unpleasantly surround him made him collapse forward, pressing his arms and forehead against the stone too. The tears started to roll down his cheeks as he let out another cry of pain that was now muffled against his arms.

It had been almost a week’s time since Duro, Agron’s twin brother had been taken away from him by a Roman blade to the stomach. Duro had been trying to save Agron’s life, the stupid fool. If anyone was to ask Agron, it was if both of them had died that day on the sands, the sands they had trained so hard on to become part of the Brotherhood, to become Gladiators, Batiatus’ Titans.

Most of the time Agron felt numb, numb to everything that was going on around him, those were the good days, but today, today was one of those days that Agron wished he could curl up and never move again. He let the tears flow freely until he heard footsteps coming towards him. He had gone into a secluded part of the cisterns that they were taking refuge in, away from the prying eyes of the other freed slaves, but he knew that he was not out of earshot when he had roared out his pain. He slowly got to his feet and angrily wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Agron remained back to the person that was coming towards him. It wasn’t until he felt the hand on his back that he turned his head to see who it was that had approached him. Gray eyes met his sore, green ones and then he was pulled into their strong arms. “Donar…” Agron was going to tell him to let go of him but he knew Donar wouldn’t listen.

Donar stood less than an inch shorter than his fellow German, but he was built much the same, if not a little bigger. That may just be due to age, though, Donar was at least five years the young German’s elder. That’s just what Agron was, young. Donar let out a sigh and tightened his arms more pulling Agron’s bareback flush against his own bare chest. Sure he had made attempts at Agron in the past, in their time as Gladiators but now was not one of those times, not when Agron was grieving such a loss.

They had all grieved Varro’s death when his life was taken too soon because Spartacus had been forced to kill him and now they all grieved Duro’s death. Duro had been a loud mouth fool and not one of the best fighters but he had been improving and Donar could tell how proud Agron had been of him. But now the lovable fool was gone, just like several others of their fellow Gladiators but the loss of a twin was ten times the pain than losing someone else close to you, Donar was sure of it. He couldn’t image what Agron was going through, but he had heard the cry he had let out and he sounded and looked totally broken. Donar was going to offer comfort, that’s all he wanted to do and hoped Agron knew that.

Agron didn’t fight as Donar tightened his arms around his chest pressing their bodies together. Agron had come to realize that his German kin were all huggers and Donar was no exception. He was used to it, Duro always hugged him too. He knew that Donar wouldn’t cross the line when it came to this embrace he was just being a good friend. He relaxed some back against Donar and silently wondered how much effort it was taking for Donar to control himself.

Agron suddenly felt relieved that he had something else to focus on other than the grief he felt towards his loss. Maybe mindless fucking was what he really needed, but he wouldn’t do that with Donar, too many feelings involved there. As if Donar sensed what Agron was thinking he pressed his lips against his temple and shook his head.

“No, you do not need that.” Donar knew what Agron was thinking, about finding someone to have sex with and he knew it wouldn’t make him feel better.

“What does he not need?” A voice asked from behind them.

Donar knew who it was without having to look. Auctus had been with him when they had heard Agron but had remained behind, but he obviously couldn’t stay away. “He is thinking of finding someone to fuck, thinking it will help him forget his grief but it will not,” Donar told Auctus and then released Agron from his arms. He turned around to Auctus wondering if he shared his view on it. Donar motioned with his head towards Agron, hoping that Auctus would talk to Agron.

“What are you, in my fucking head now?” Agron questioned Donar. It was eerie that his friend knew what he was thinking. He was used to it with Duro, but not with anyone else.

“He’s right, you know. You may think it will solve things but it will not trust me.” Auctus ignored the grumble he heard from Agron, he knew it was at him saying ‘trust me’, Agron didn’t trust people easily. He stepped past Donar and up behind Agron and slowly wrapped his arms around the younger Gladiators shoulders, taking up the spot Donar had just been in. Auctus had quite a few years, ten to be exact, on Agron, but that hadn’t stopped him from bonding with him. “I thought much the same when Barca and Pietros…” Auctus cut off his sentence he knew Agron knew what he was going to say. “But it did not help, it actually made me feel worse.”

Agron had tensed slightly when Auctus wrapped his arms around him but he soon relaxed. “But Barca was your lover…and Pietros…of course, it made you feel worse after.” Agron whispered. He didn’t really know what Pietros was to Auctus but he didn’t have enough energy to think about it either. Barca and Auctus had been lovers for a long time and then Barca had been interested in Pietros, Agron really wasn’t sure of the whole story, it had happened before he had come to the house of Batiatus. He wasn’t usually one to get involved in others relationships.  

Agron had a point. Losing a brother, a twin brother at that and losing a lover were completely different, emotionally. Maybe fucking someone would make Agron feel better, get his mind off Duro for at least a little while anyways. “Maybe…”

“No, it will not make him feel better.” Donar interrupted. He really wished he could help Agron feel better with something that didn’t involve sex, but he didn’t know what to do. He ran a hand through his short dirty blond hair and let out a sigh.

Auctus turned his head and smirked at Donar, seemed the German was in both his and Agron’s head this night. “What do you suggested he do to occupy his thoughts then?” He asked Donar who was now pacing the small room they stood in. “Seems even you can’t come up with a better option.” Auctus smirk grew when Donar stopped pacing and glared at him. “Don’t cast me that look and do not tell me you are not tempted.” Auctus’ smirk grew more still when Donar’s glare grew harsher.

Donar ran his hand through his hair once again and glanced at Agron who was just standing there still back to them in Auctus’ arms. It was true he was really tempted to give into Agron if Agron would ask him. “I suggest training or finding Roman’s to kill!” Donar finally offered it was after all the only things he had come up with. “I shall speak to Spartacus on the matter.” Donar gave one more look at the two men and turned walking back down the tunnel and out of the small room hoping that Auctus would behave himself.

“We are alone if you wish to forget your troubles.” Auctus placed his hand flat on Agron’s muscular stomach and moved it down slowly, giving the young German plenty of opportunity to move away, but he did not move away instead Agron turned around so he was facing him and just looked at him.

“How did you survive and Duro was for the afterlife?” Agron wondered aloud as he looked at the scar on Auctus’ abdomen, much in the same spot as Duro’s scar would be had the damn fool survived. Agron reached out and placed his fingers on the scar, the skin was smooth under his rough fingers.

Auctus let out a breath he hadn’t realize he was holding when Agron removed his fingers from the scar. “The Medicus said I was blessed by the Gods to have survived such a thing.” Auctus looked down at his own stomach to the scar that now marred his flesh. A scar which had been given to him by none other than the Gaul Crixus, when they had fought each other in the arena. Crixus had driven his sword through him and somehow he had survived. A Roman had driven a sword through Duro and he had perished. The Gods really did like to fuck with people.

“So you are saying the Gods favored you over Duro?” Agron asked taking a step away from Auctus.

“I do not know why the Gods took him from you but spared me. We will never know the ways of the Gods.” Auctus reached out and took a hold of Agron’s arm.

“The Gods have never favored me. They took Duro from this world to punish me further.” Agron stepped back another step putting himself out of reach of Auctus. “Do not…”

“Do not what?” Auctus asked when Agron did not finish his words.

“Do not get close to me for I will be the end of you.” At Agron’s words, Auctus laughed causing Agron to let out a growl at him. “Do not make a fucking mockery of my words.”

“No you mistake me, it was just that are you saying you are cursed?” Auctus hadn’t really meant to laugh at his friend but he didn’t know what Agron was thinking.

“Yes…” Agron really didn’t know how to explain what he was thinking. Everyone that he loved had been taken from him and that is why he was hesitant to let Spartacus, Mira, Auctus or Donar close to him in any way, after Duro was taken from him he had tried to distance himself from them to no avail, they would not let him.

“Agron you are not cursed.” Auctus tried to step closer to his friend but Agron backed up again. Hearing Agron says this explained a lot for Auctus as to why the German had been acting the way he had for the past week.

Agron shook his head as his back hit the wall. He had nowhere else to back up too. “Du hast Keine Ahnung. Alles, was ich anfasse, verwandelt sich in Scheiße.”

Auctus raised an eyebrow at him but smirked. He had no idea what the German had just said. “Bastard, you know I do not speak your tongue.” Auctus stepped forward once more so he was only inches from Agron. “Speak common tongue.”

Agron rolled his eyes. Donar would have known what he said. “It is not my fault you do not know my mother tongue.” Agron couldn’t help the smile that played at his lips when Auctus rolled his eyes at him, clearly not amused by the response. “What I said was that you do not know that. Everything I touch turns to shit.”

“No, I do not know you are not cursed, but I do not believe you are.”

“What you believe matters fucking little. You cannot tell me that you believe none to be cursed when Barca was taken from you…and Pietros…” Agron snapped.

“Watch it…” Auctus warned. He did not like it when Agron got an attitude with him. The German’s he has known have been hot-headed but he didn’t like it when Agron acted this way.

Agron glared at Auctus, he wasn’t really sure what he was warning him about, whether it was him saying that his beliefs meant little to him or if he was warning him not to talk about Barca and Pietros.

Auctus raised an eyebrow at the glare he received. Usually, he didn’t put up with attitudes so he wasn’t really sure why he did with Agron but he did. “I see what you mean however I do not believe you cursed, nevertheless you seem broken much as I was. I hope you will let someone fix you.” Auctus tried to touch Agron again but his friend moved his arm away. He knew why Agron felt the way he did, he too had thought it when Barca and Pietros were killed by none other than Ashur the fucking Syrian leech. However, now he did not think that losing people meant you were cursed just that the Gods saw it fit for it to happen for whatever fucked up reason they had.

“I do not see that fucking happening.” Agron let out a huff of air. He knew he was broken right now, possibly forever but he did not see how anyone was going to fix him as his friend believed. But right in this moment, all he wanted was to be left alone again. He knew that wasn’t going to happen, though. Agron walked away from Auctus and to the dark corner of the room, he sat down against the wall bring his knees up in front of him and rest his forehead against them. He was just about to asked Auctus to leave when he heard footsteps coming back into the room, more than just one pair of feet approached him.

Agron picked his head up and looked at the newcomers. Spartacus, Mira, and Donar were all standing beside Auctus now. Great, now he would have to deal with all of them trying to make him feel better. Why couldn’t he just go kill Roman’s like Donar suggested or go fuck someone like he wanted too? Agron watched Spartacus as he talked quietly to Auctus and wondered if they actually saw him in the shadows. He slowly got up and stepped back into the little light that was cast in the room from the single torch on the wall. “Do we kill Roman’s?” He asked Spartacus, really hoping the Thracian would say yes. He hadn’t heard of Spartacus or fucking Gaul finding any Roman’s to go after this day, but he wasn’t completely with them either.

Spartacus turned from Auctus and took a few steps towards Agron. He had heard the roar of pain that Agron had let out, but he had been in the middle of meeting with Crixus about Naevia, so he couldn’t come when he had heard him. He gave Agron a smile and then placed a hand on his shoulder. “No, we have no Roman’s to kill this night.” Spartacus squeezed Agron’s shoulder when he let out a sigh. “Do not fret Mira has come up with a plan to help ease your mind that is if you are open to it.”

Agron watched as Mira came over to stand beside Spartacus, she offered him a small smile as she looked up at him.

“Just hear me out?” Mira asked Agron who watched her for a few minutes and then he nodded. “So I thought it might be a good thing for you to lose these…” Mira stepped a little closer to Agron and reached out and took a hold of one of the dreads which made up his hair.

Agron stepped back from Mira. “You want me to rid myself of the last thing that ties me to my brother?” He couldn’t help the growl that laced his words.

“I have just seen you, when your reflection shows in water, you recoil from it. I know it pains you to see yourself. I just thought that if those were gone that it might help ease that pain.” Mira really hoped that Agron understood what she meant.

“I believe it a good idea.” Spartacus offered. Agron was one of the people Spartacus held as close friend so he knew Agron was fiery and didn’t know how the German would take the suggestion.  

Agron brought a hand up to his hair and felt the dreads rough against his skin. Maybe Mira was right, maybe it would help ease the pain. But he didn’t know if he could do it. He felt his hands tremble as he lowered them back to his sides and immediately balled them into fists in attempts to hide it. “I do not know if it will work.”

Auctus stepped closer to Agron again. “It is worth a try is it not?” He was actually surprised that Agron was considering it. “If it does not please you grow it long and do it over again.”

“It is a long process,” Agron said quietly. When he and Duro had been taken by the Roman’s from their homeland East of The Rhine, they each had long hair. Duro’s being slightly curly while Agron’s was straight. When they had been bought by Atilius and Cassia, their first Dominus and Domina they had made them keep their hair as was but back in plaits, but before they had been sold to Batiatus they had spent their time dreading each other’s hair. If he was to rid himself of the dreads now it would be a long time before he could get them back, if he truly wanted them back. Agron let out a sigh. “I shall try it.” He watched as Mira and Spartacus both smiled at him.

“Then I shall need your dagger,” Mira told Agron as she looked down at his left hip and held out her hand. Agron raised an eyebrow at her but removed his dagger and handed it to her. “Do not be concerned I know what I am doing.” Mira tried to reassure Agron but she knew he was still wary of putting himself in her hands. “Here, sit…” Mira walked over to the wall the torch was on, where there happened to be a wooden crate sitting against it.

Agron took a deep breath and did as he was told. He sat down on the wooden crate which creaked from his weight. He was sure the thing was going to break out from under him but he kept quiet and waited for Mira to take the blade to his hair. He closed his eyes when he felt her take a hold of the dreads and he could hear the sound of them being sliced off. It was a weird sound to his ears.

 


	2. Distractions

**Chapter Word Count: 2,875**

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to Strong Language, Slight Sexual Situation

* * *

 Chapter 02: Distractions

 

When Mira was done with removing all the dreads she looked up at the men around her, they were all watching her and Agron closely. She smiled and then turned her attention back to Agron’s hair and slowly began evening it out. She had done this many times to her brothers when growing up so her hands were well practiced. She made a few more cuts and then stepped back from the silent German. He was looking down at the hair which was lying on the floor. “It is done.” She really hoped that this would help him.

Agron raised a hand to his head, running his fingers through his now short hair. “Fick die Götter!” He couldn’t remember when the last time it was that he had short hair and it felt unusual to him right now but he figured he would get used to it. Agron looked up when Donar chuckled at his words. Donar was smiling at him while the others just looked at him curiously. Agron felt himself smile too. Damn them they were making him feel better, if only for a moment.

“You speak your tongue as though we all do,” Spartacus said with a smirk. He had been around the young German long enough that he knew what a few of his words meant. Donar and Agron were now the only German’s in their ranks, so the talking in German was less often. Spartacus had always heard Duro and Agron talking to each other in their language when they thought no one was paying them any mind.  

“Unser großartiger Anführer sollte lernen, auch andere Sprachen zu sprechen,” Donar smirked at Agron, who raised his eyebrows at him but the corner of his mouth started to curl upwards. Donar chuckled when Spartacus turned to face him, with a curious look on his face. He knew that he wouldn’t get away with talking in German for too long, Spartacus liked them speaking common tongue so they could all understand and be understood.

“He has no need for ours, we all speak the common tongue,” Agron said back to Donar in common tongue giving away what his fellow German had said. Agron watched Spartacus as he shook his head at Donar and then turned to smile at him. Spartacus was the one person that Agron had grown the closest to while Duro was still with him and it would stay that way.

Spartacus chuckled as he looked back at Donar who frowned at Agron. He looked back at Agron and watched him run his fingers through his hair again. He seemed to still be feeling strange about it. Spartacus didn’t blame him, when he had been taken to Batiatus’ they had cut all of his hair off, changed him. He just hoped that cutting Agron’s hair wouldn’t change him, just help him move on easier. Spartacus had been worried that after Duro’s death that Agron would blame him for it, and try to distance himself from him. But it was not so, Agron was very loyal to him and Spartacus hope that he could help him move past all the pain, the pain he knew well. Agron and Mira had been the ones to help him after Varro, even though he didn’t want to let Mira at first. He turned his gaze to her to find her smiling at him.

Mira’s smile widened and then she let out a chuckle when she noticed Spartacus’ crooked smile directed at her, she wondered what he was thinking about. It was great to see them all smile for a few moments anyways. “Agron, there might be something else you can do to help as a distraction.” Mira said as she walked around the front of Agron and held out his dagger to him. She giggled when he raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at Spartacus. At that moment she didn’t have to wonder what the German was thinking. She glanced back at Spartacus who just smiled at them and then turned away. Mira shook her head but kept the smile as Agron looked back at her his eyebrow still raised. “Not quite, that will not help, the comfort of a gentle hand maybe but not that.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, she couldn’t help the smirk on her face at the thought but she knew that neither Agron nor Spartacus would ever agree to such at thing. “Some of the women have been making jewelry out of materials they have found and have offered to show you how to make one if you wish.”

Agron reached out and took the dagger from her hand. “To what purpose would it serve?” He wasn’t sure what Mira was getting at. Why would he want to make things with the women?

“You could make a piece in remembrance of Duro.” Mira offered.

Agron got to his feet and placed the dagger back into his leather belt that hung around his hips. “I fail to see how that would help.”

“Will you at least try it?” Mira asked as she stared up at Agron’s face. She was not sure if Agron would agree to be around the women of their group or not. Mira watched him for a few minutes and when he nodded at her she smiled. Mira turned to look at Spartacus when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“They should come here, perhaps.” Spartacus was sure that Agron did not want a lot of eyes on him right now.  

Mira nodded. “I shall go fetch them.”

Agron watched Mira as she slinked from the room she was very small and graceful. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair again but looked up when he heard footsteps moving towards him. He watched Auctus as he came to a stop in front of him. Agron cocked his head to one side when his friend didn’t say or do anything. He glanced past Auctus to Spartacus and Donar, who were standing there talking to one another, ignoring him and Auctus.

“It suits you.” Auctus reached up and ran a hand through Agron’s now short brown hair following the path Agron’s own hand had just made. He stopped his hand when it reached the back of Agron’s neck and gripped the soft skin feeling the muscles move under his hand.

“You approve simply for the reason that it permits you to run your fingers through my hair.” Agron assumed after feeling how gentle Auctus had been. He had seen this man be anything but gentle in the past with fellow Gladiators, so it did come to a bit of a surprise that he was being gentle with him. At Agron’s words, Auctus slid his hand back up into his hair and gripped, tugging lightly. Agron let out a growl at him, drawing the attention of Spartacus and Donar.

Auctus snickered as Agron reeled back at the pull on his hair and bared his teeth at him. “Do not tell me you don’t like that.” Auctus felt eyes upon them and turned to see both Spartacus and Donar watching them, Donar was frowning. “Fuck you and that look.” He declared and then rolled his eyes at Donar.

Donar started to advance on Auctus but Spartacus stopped him. Donar let out a growl of his own at their leader but received a shove to the chest as a warning to stay put. “You are going to do nothing?” Donar grumbled quietly to Spartacus.

Spartacus glanced over at Auctus and Agron and then back to Donar who looked really upset at what was going on between the other two. “Agron can handle himself.” Spartacus heard Auctus chuckle.

“Yes, the young German is a big boy and can handle himself.” Auctus reached down and grabbed Agron’s crotch through the fabric that covered him receiving a grunt from said young German. Auctus didn’t like to admit it but it wasn’t the size of the man that did it for him but was the eyes and while Agron’s was impressive in size his green eyes were like none others he had seen. He held Agron’s gaze but kept a firm hold on both his hair and cloth covered cock.

“Let go.” Agron let out a growl when Auctus tighten his grip again. He didn’t like the situation he was in right now, he had not let anyone touch him like this since he had come to the house of Batiatus and now Auctus, his friend had done so. Agron was just about to force Auctus away from him but before he could Auctus released him and took a step back. Agron was going to advance on Auctus but stopped when footfalls could be heard coming from the short passage that led into the room. Mira was coming with the women. Agron growled again and then walked away from him and towards the wall, where he leaned on it and glared at his friend. He hadn’t minded when the fingers had run through his hair but he wasn’t so sure that he liked his hair being pulled or his cock being grabbed. It reminded him too much of a past life.   

Spartacus noticed the glare that Agron was giving Auctus and glanced down at his hand which was now resting on his dagger. Spartacus smacked Auctus in the chest as he walked past him and came over to stand beside Agron, leaning himself against the wall as well. He nudged him with his elbow and watched as Agron removed his hand from the dagger. Spartacus knew that Agron would never truly retaliate against Auctus, he considered him a friend. They shared their hate for the Gaul’s. Spartacus watched as Mira and the other women came into the room Mira smiling at him and Agron. He really wondered how Agron was going to handle this. “I ask you be nice.” Spartacus had seen how indifferent Agron had seemed around the women other than Mira.

“I am always nice,” Agron replied still glaring at Auctus. His words caused the other three men to laugh and the women to look at him curiously. Agron grunted at them but he knew his words were not true, he had a mean streak but he was not usually mean unless he had a reason to be. “If I am mean it is justified.” At this, his friends didn’t laugh so he knew they agreed with him. Agron turned his gaze to Mira and the woman that were now standing in the doorway to the small room, a small room that seemed to keep getting smaller the more bodies they put in it.

“Agron, this is Delu, Keelin, and Orla.” Mira made introductions and then smiled at Spartacus.

Agron looked at the woman each in turn. They were each beautiful in their own right. Delu had dark skin and black hair that was in tiny plaits all over her head. She had colorful cloth wrapped around her forehead and tied at the back of her head. When her eyes met him they were almost as dark as her hair. She gave him a warm smile causing him to look away from her. Keelin was of fair skin and had light brown wavy hair pulled up high on her head and Agron caught a glimpse of her gray eyes before she turned them downwards.  Orla had tanned skin and blonde hair and had freckles that covered her cheeks, shoulders, and arms. Agron was sure she had freckles even in places that weren’t visible due to being covered by the dark blue cloth that she wore. She would not look up at him so he did not know what color her eyes held.

“Please show us what you have been making and teach us,” Spartacus said when he realized that Agron wasn’t going to say anything.

Agron turned his gaze on Spartacus at his words, he did not think that their leader would be staying and making any of this said jewelry with him. “You shall join?” Agron had to ask not sure if the words Spartacus spoke were including him.

“Yes, I shall…we could all use a distraction.” Spartacus patted Agron on the shoulder and walked forward towards the women.

Agron was actually really surprised that Spartacus was going to do this with him, but he figured he wanted to help him feel better. Agron thought it was a nice gesture and it was well received. Agron sat down on the crate again and felt it creak once more under him. He watched everyone in silence.

The women all sat down on the stone floor and started taking things out of cloth sacks they had brought with them. Mira sat down with them and Spartacus crouched down behind her. Donar and Auctus just merely looked on over the women’s shoulders to see what was happening. Agron watched as Delu pulled pieces of long, thin leather cords from the bag she had and sat them down on the floor in front of her. She then pulled out a small clay pot and opened the cover, inside were some shiny metal beads of different sizes and shapes. Agron liked the looks of these. Keelin and Orla both had removed things from their bags but none caught Agron’s eye like the leather and beads, he thought Duro would have liked these.

“It is rather simple,” Delu said as she looked up at Agron. She picked up a piece that she had been working with earlier. “You may twist it like this…” She started twisting the pieces of leather together and then knotting them. “Or you may leave them like this…” She left them straight and picked a spot on the leather and knotted it then slid a bead on it and knotted it again.

Agron really liked the look of the one Delu had just started. “May I?” Agron asked and held out his hand towards her. She smiled at him and handed over the leather cords in her hand and then picked up a few more strands and the container of beads and handed them to him. “Gratitude…” Agron knew that he was getting smiles from Mira and Spartacus both but he ignored them and started working on the leather as Delu had been.

Agron was not sure how long he had been sitting there working in silence on his soon to be finished necklace but when he looked up everyone was showing each other what they had made.  Mira seemed to have made a red and blue braided cloth bracelet that she had added a few colorful beads too. Spartacus just seemed to have twisted a few leather pieces together and knotted them. Agron wasn’t sure what he was going to use it for. Donar and Auctus had just watched the whole time it seemed. Agron turned his attention back to the leather cords in his hands and he just stared at them for a few moments. He shifted his body and reached towards where his dagger was in his belt and felt until he felt what he was searching for. He slowly removed it and brought it to rest on his knee beside the leather cords. It was Duro’s red and black frayed cloth earring. It was the only thing he had left of his brother. He let out a sigh as he placed the leather cord through the metal loop of the earring and then knotted it once it was in place. He gave the necklace a once over and then placed one more knot joining the long piece so it made one single looped piece.

“That looks wonderful,” Mira said as she kneeled down beside Agron. Seemed the man had talents other than just battle. She watched as Agron placed the leather over his head and looped it once more so it was the right length. It hung down his chest and torso. “I shall have you make one for me.” Mira placed a hand on his knee and squeezed.

Agron glanced down at Mira’s hand and then up to her smiling face. “It was by chance this one turned out.”

Mira swatted Agron’s leg and then stood up. “You sell yourself short.” Mira was about to turn away from him when she noticed the side of the necklace, Duro’s earring was there. She did not know that Agron had kept it, it was sweet. She smiled but remained quiet on the matter. She was happy that Agron had made a necklace in remembrance of Duro. She wasn’t sure if it would help ease his pain any but she hoped that she had helped distract him for a short time.

Agron watched as the women all packed up their things and stood. Mira was thanking them and Agron nodded his agreement with her words. He placed his hand on the leather cord and smiled to himself. A piece of Duro was now visible for everyone to see, even if not all realized it. Mira had true intentions and they had seemed to work, he was for once not focusing on the pain of his loss but just Duro in general. Her distractions had worked.         

        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that Agron's necklace did not have Duro's earring any where's on it but I liked the idea so I went with it. I hope you all enjoyed! More to come soon! Thanks again! :D


	3. Awaken

**Chapter Word Count: 2,610**

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to Strong Language

* * *

 Chapter 03: Awaken

Agron let out a groan when he was yanked from his slumber by a commotion from outside the small room that he, Donar, and Auctus had decided to sleep in. It was the same room he had spent most of the day in. It was the same room that Mira had cut his hair. And the same room that he had made the necklace he currently wore around his neck, for Duro. Duro, his dreams had been full of Duro before he had been rudely awakened. Dreams were the only place he could continue to be with his brother. As the images of Duro’s face faded Agron let out a sigh and sat up pulling his hooded cloak that covered him off. The blankets which he was using to sleep on didn’t give much relief from the hard stone and he could feel his muscles ache and protest as he stretched out his limbs, letting out a yawn.

It could not be morning yet. He had not fallen to slumber for that long. Agron reached over and picked up his belt that held his sword and dagger from the spot he had placed them in before he fell to sleep. At the sound of his sword sliding across the floor, Auctus jolted into a sitting position and clenched his dagger in his hand tightly. Agron couldn’t make him out that well in the low light of the candle that now burned but he knew what his friend was doing regardless. “Still yourself and fall back to slumber…” Agron said to him as he got to his feet and strapped the belt back around his hips. He picked up his hooded cloak and shrugged it on.

Auctus watched Agron as he got to his feet and then shook his head and got to his feet as well. He was not going to sit around while something was happening. “What is the cause of such a disturbance?” He asked as he too strapped his leather back on and pulled on his own cloak. He heard Donar let out a snore and glanced to where the German still laid. Even in the low light, he could see that Donar was sprawled out on the blankets. He let out another snore as Auctus made his way to him and he pushed him to the side with his foot, causing the German to grunt and then sprang to his feet, with surprising ease, ax ready. Auctus was amazed at how much Donar was built much as Barca was. He let out a huff of air before he spoke. “Calm self you lumbering oaf.” He chuckled at the half asleep German.

Donar grunted at Auctus’ words. “You should know not to sneak up on a sleeping Gladiator.” He wasn’t sure what was going on but did not appreciate the rude awakening.

“With the noise, you were producing an elephant could have snuck up on you.” Auctus bantered.

Donar rolled his eyes at him.

“You sound as if you were a bear, it is a wonder any of us find sleep,” Auctus smirked this time, he could tell that he was getting to Donar.

Donar growled at Auctus but then turned his attention to Agron who remained silent. “What disturbs our slumber?” Donar asked running his free hand over his face trying to push the urge to fall back to sleep away.

“You mean besides you?” Auctus stepped backward successfully avoiding the hand coming towards him.

Agron shook his head at the two before he responded to Donar’s question. “I do not know…” He walked over to where the candle was burning and used it to light the torch on the wall again. He blew out the candle and then started to make his way down the narrow passageway. He could hear Donar and Auctus following. When they reached the end they were met by the sight of the Gauls, who seemed to be, once again, in an argument with Spartacus, who had Mira by his side.

“We are being hunted by the fucking Roman’s!” Acer growled dangerously at Spartacus as he paced the tunnel they all stood in. He threw something angrily into the water at their feet. The sound echoed through the long tunnel.

Agron watched as Spartacus made a face at Acer which clearly said it was not new words to his ears. Even Agron knew they were being hunted it is why they had decided to lie low in the undergrounds of Capua. He suddenly wondered where the fucking Gaul leader was and why he wasn’t controlling his fucking men.

“We knew they would send men after us,” Spartacus said in a calm voice. He didn’t know why the Gauls were so worked up.

“This fucking preening little shit has a personal vendetta against the _Bringer of fucking Rain,_ for the life of his cousin.”   

Agron let out a growl when Acer stopped his pacing and advanced upon Spartacus. Agron closed the distanced between them in just a few strides. He positioned himself between Acer and Spartacus. “You fucking shit…” Agron said through gritted teeth at Acer, he did not like any of the Gauls and he certainly did not like them placing blame solely on Spartacus when their own leader had agreed to their escape plan. Agron was ready to fight all of the Gauls if he had too, but Spartacus placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him backward putting space between him and Acer.  

“Enough, we do not need to fight amongst ourselves. We have enough enemies outside these walls without building them within.” Spartacus didn’t let go of Agron as he spoke, he did not want to give him a chance to act. He knew Agron’s hatred for the Gauls was strong and he had seen Acer and Agron at each other in the past. He turned his gaze to Donar and Auctus who both had their hands on their weapons. He shot them each a warning look and Donar seemed to relax slightly, but Auctus came walking towards him and Agron, letting out a snarl at Acer as he passed him. They were divided way too much for Spartacus’ liking. “Where is Crixus?”

Acer scowled at Auctus, the Greek had to take a liking to Agron and was never far from his side, like the German needed protection, it was rather annoying. Acer smirked when his eyes fell on Agron again, who Spartacus was still holding onto. The German was feisty and looked as though he want to kill them for just being in his presence. Acer’s smirk grew at the thought, he didn’t hold any love for the Germans but Agron was someone he would rather fuck than kill. He reached out and took a hold of the new necklace that now hung around the German’s neck and down his torso, Agron’s whole body seemed to tense showing that he was uncomfortable. He started to slide his hand down the long strands of the necklace when his hand was swatted away by Agron. Acer let out a small chuckle before he turned his gaze on Spartacus, who was frowning at him. “Crixus is in seek of information.” He finally said.

“He risks getting caught?” Mira shook her head. She knew that Crixus was going to start looking for Naevia but they needed to be careful if they had more Romans hunting them now. There were more pressing matters than seeking information on Naevia’s whereabouts. They needed food but she doubted these Gauls would help provide any.

The Gauls all broke out into laughter at her words. “He will not be caught,” Liscus said through his laughter.

“It is most dangerous for Crixus or Spartacus to be out. They will be the first to be recognized.” Mira said in an annoyed tone. These men were even getting on her nerves. She understood why Agron had a dislike for them. They were rude and foolish men.

“Stupid woman, your words mean little to us and you speak as though your voice matters. That you are more than Spartacus’ whore.” Rhaskos roared out.

“Hold your words…” Spartacus warned, gritting his teeth.

Agron let out a low growl that rumbled in his chest at Rhaskos' words. Spartacus tightened his hold on him and Mira’s hands found purchase on his bicep, her long, slender fingers squeezing the muscle. Agron heard Donar let out a growl from behind Mira. He inhaled a deep breath before he spoke but knew that he couldn’t keep the growl out of his words. “You fucking piece of shit. Say that again and I will remove tongue from fucking mouth.”

“Agron…” Spartacus was sure if he tightened his grip anymore he would hurt his friend. But he did tighten it and he felt the muscles tense under the pressure. He had warned Rhaskos of his words he had to do the same to Agron. Even though he was happy Agron had said it. 

The Gauls all advanced towards Agron but Auctus stepped in front of Agron blocking their way to him. “Press your luck. I pray you give me a reason to use this.” Auctus warned, his lip curling up into a snarl as he tightened his hold on his dagger. He was one of the most veteran Gladiators among them but he knew the Gauls didn't respect him. He would teach them a lesson if he had too. He looked back at Agron and Mira when he felt Mira grab his arm, he could tell that she didn't want them to fight but he would if need be.

Mira tightened her grip on Agron’s and Auctus’ arms, hoping that there would be no bloodshed. She watched Agron closely hoping that he would not go for his dagger, which he was very skilled at using. She heard Spartacus get out a grumble at the situation that was happening but he remained still, holding tightly onto Agron’s shoulder and watching his men very closely.

“Fall from sight...” Spartacus said firmly, trying to dismissing the Gauls. He wanted them out of his sight. They all laughed again as they all turned to head towards the main part of the cisterns that the rest of the Rebels were sleeping in. Spartacus let out a long breath and then let go of Agron’s shoulder. “Pay no mind to his words,” Spartacus said to Mira and then placed his hand on her shoulder, she was still holding on to Agron but she had let go of Auctus who was now facing them.

Mira turned her head so she was looking up at Spartacus and she gave him a small smile. The words had stung slightly but she did not hold them to heart. She had heard a lot worse about herself in the past. “Spartacus, we need to find food. Our supplies are low, may have enough for the morning meal and then all will be gone.”

“I will put a group to the task,” Spartacus assured her.

“I am in need of fresh air. I shall take the task on. But I shall need assistance.” Mira glanced at Agron and Auctus as she spoke. “I shall take what coins we have left and procure bread and vegetables.” They had managed to gather some coin before they left the villa but they were running low on that too. “Will you be my escort?” Mira asked Agron.

Agron nodded his agreement and then let out a sigh. He was exhausted and would gladly fall back to slumber but he would help her.

“I shall lend aid as well.” Auctus raised an eyebrow at Donar as the man let out a loud yawn. “What of you?” He asked his blond German friend.

Donar let out another yawn and then tilted his head to the side. “Does Mira need three of us?”

“No, Mira does not. One of you may return to slumber.” Mira took a hold of Agron’s arm hoping he knew she wanted him to go with her. When he gave her another nod she turned her attention to Spartacus. “You should get rest.” The man had not been sleeping that much. She was worried about him falling ill from lack of food and sleep. As a matter of fact, she was worried about that from all of them men that stood at Spartacus’ side. When they were Gladiators, they were allowed to get their rest, but now that they were on the run and hiding, constantly worrying about being found, recaptured and executed. It was a heavy thing to deal with every moment so it was no doubt that it was wearing on some of them.

“I am fine.” Spartacus brushed a strand of Mira’s black hair out of her face and smiled at her. She nodded but she knew he needed rest. He could not hide that from her.

“I shall see you on your return,” Donar said to Agron and Auctus. He was more than happy to return to slumber and was happy that he was not set to guard this night.

Agron nodded at Donar and watched the man walk back into the dark passageway. He was sure he would find him snoring upon his return. “Shall we go?” Agron asked Mira and Auctus.

Mira let out a yawn of her own and then smiled up at Agron. “Yes let us make haste and hopefully go unseen.” She pulled the tattered cloak she had acquired tighter around herself and followed Spartacus towards the exit to the cisterns, Agron and Auctus following closely.

Agron pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head. He was just about ready to lead the way up the ladder when Spartacus put his hand on his arm. He turned his gaze on the Thracian.

“Do not show brand. Stay in the shadows. I will have you all return unharmed.” Spartacus said calmly, despite that actual nerve he felt about them venturing out.

“We shall be cautious,” Mira assured her lover and leaned up to place at kiss to his lips. Spartacus didn't usually show affections in front of the others but he allowed her this and she was grateful.  Mira turned to face Agron again and gave him a nod.

When Spartacus let go of his arm Agron started to climb the ladder. He reached the top and opened the hatch, the crisp, cool early morning air hit his face and he took in a deep breath. The air no longer felt stale or stifled. Maybe Mira had known that fresh air would do him good. He reached the top and stepped out on the dry earth, which crunched under his feet. He turned back to the hole and helped Mira out when she reached the top, she was quickly followed by Auctus. Agron was about to close the hatch when he saw a cloth covered head coming up. “What is this?” He asked not sure what was going on.

“I am to aid you.” The words from the figure echoed off the small hatchway.

Agron offered her his hand when she reached the top and let out a sigh. “Aurelia, you do not need to aid us.” The small woman was now smiling at him.

“I know I do not need to but I will.” Aurelia raised one of her thin eyebrows at him and then turned her gaze to Mira. “Spartacus already agreed.”

“Let us hope that we will bend in,” Agron said he closed the hatch and then started walking making his way towards the center of town with Mira at his side and Aurelia and Auctus following behind.

 

         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own, hopefully there are not to many. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Oh, Nasir will be coming soon I promise. ❥ヅ


	4. Struggling To Let Go

**Chapter Word Count:** 5,024

 **Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Sexual Situations, Mentions of Slavery, Death, Violence and Mentions of Blood

(This chapter also contains a Threesome which is Non-Nagron but contains Agron)

* * *

 

Chapter 04: Struggling To Let Go

Agron slowed his pace when he and his three companions reached the small alleyway that would lead them to the center of the market. It could be very dangerous what they were doing. A little slip showing their brands and all could go completely wrong. Agron just hoped that the market would not get busy until after they had collected what they needed and departed. He and Auctus had to take more care than Mira and Aurelia, the woman held no visible marks of slavery. Agron let out a sigh and glanced down to make sure the brand on his forearm was still covered by the cloth and leather he had fastened there. Mira put a hand on his arm as they all came to a stop. The Gods were with them the market was still rather empty in the earliness of the day.

“Aurelia and I shall gather what we need and then we can be on our way,” Mira said to both Agron and Auctus. “Try to stay unseen as much as you can.” She gave Agron a small smile and she and Aurelia turned to leave the two men standing alone.

Auctus was quiet but he was scanning the area cautiously. He stepped under the bright red and orange cloth sunshade that was attached to the stone wall when a small group of women passed him and Agron, giving them curious glances. He couldn’t blame the women for looking but he didn’t want them to recognize him if they had ever been to the arena. Agron had been new to the arena and had most fights with Duro, he would be less recognizable.

Agron glanced back at Auctus when the women pasted whispering at each other. He too stepped under the sunshade and leaned against the wall. He kept an eye on where Mira and Aurelia were. From what he could tell they were sticking together and things seemed to be going well. They seemed to be going unnoticed. He watched as Aurelia gave a small smile to the group of woman that past, keeping eye contact with them, not dropping them as a slave was too. She was pulling off being a Roman that she was, well. Agron rolled his eyes at the thought. That he actually cares for a Roman, but Aurelia was Varro’s wife and hence she was family.

Agron turned his gaze onto Auctus when the bumped into him as he leans against the wall beside him. He was still not too happy with Auctus for his stunt the other night. “What was that?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“What was what?” Auctus asked in return, looking around them. He thought Agron had seen something he hadn’t.

Agron shook his head. “The other night, your hand upon my cock…” Despite the advances that Auctus had made on him in the past he had never gone that far before.

Auctus turned his head so he was watching the German, whose eyes were on Mira and Aurelia. “I did not like being told what to do by Donar. I am my own man, as are you. He does not dictate what we do.” It was true he hadn’t liked being told what to do by Donar that they didn’t need to have sex, even though he had agreed that it would not have made Agron feel better, being told what to do had gotten to him. The looks that Donar had been casting at him, when he was near Agron did not help either.

“So take frustrations out on Donar and leave my cock out of it,” Agron stated never taking his eyes off of the girls.

Auctus didn’t usually ever apologize for his actions but he could tell that Agron had not been pleased with him. “Apologies... I will not grab cock without consent.” That was also something he had never done, before. Sure in the past he had grabbed the cocks of fellow Gladiators in a taunting manner, but when Pietros had come to him and Barca, Pietros had changed him, possibly changed both of them. He chuckled about this. He too turned his gaze to the girls. Auctus was just about ready to speak to Agron again when the man left his side.

Agron couldn’t believe what he was seeing it was Duro, it had to be Duro. But Duro was no longer a child as the form in front of him now. He quickly closed the distance between himself and the boy. The boy’s curly black hair bounced as he ran back and forth across the market, hair which Duro had had as a child. As Agron advanced on the boy he couldn’t help call out to him. “Bruder. Sieh mich an Bruder!”

The young boy turned his gaze on Agron but did not seem to know the meaning of his words, but merely turned to see who was speaking. He smiled a toothy smile at Agron and giggled. Bouncing up and down causing his curls to do the same, the boy squealed and ran off again but quickly returned. He gazed up at Agron smile still on his face.

When the boy’s eyes had met Agron’s he felt as if his heart seized in his chest. The eyes were as if Duro was looking right at him again. Agron was about to reach for the boy to embrace him when hands gripped his arms tightly from behind.

“Be still, you are drawing too much attention…” Auctus hissed. The women in the market were now watching Agron very closely.

“Let go of me.” Agron tried to remove himself from his friend’s tight hold and watched as the boy giggled once again and ran off. “Bruder, komm zurück…” The boy turned around and came back towards Agron, his dark eyes shining with joy.

“I have seen you in the Arena.” A voice came from beside them drawing Agron’s attention away from the boy he was sure was Duro.

“I’m sorry you must be mistaken,” Auctus explained and he took a hold of Agron’s arm again.

“But I have seen your faces before.” The white-haired old woman said as she approached them. She had her gray eyes narrowed and her forehead was wrinkled as she inspected them.

“My companion is right, you are mistaken.” Agron voiced giving the woman an apologetic look or hoped it was one.  

The woman continued to come towards him and Auctus, eyes raking over them. “You are Gladiators. My husband has never missed the games. I would be a fool if I did not recognize you.”

“We are just travelers.” Auctus gave the woman a smile. He glanced at the woman, glad that the attention of others had not arisen. “We must be on our way. May the Gods bless you.” He gave one last smile at the woman, who simply nodded and turned away from them.   

Agron ignored the looks that Auctus was casting at him and turned his eyes back on the boy. He was running around giggling at the women in the market. Agron could not tell who the boy was here with. None of the people seemed to be paying him any mind. The boy tripped letting out a little yelp as his hands and knees both hit the ground at the same time. Agron gave one more glance at the women and walked towards the boy. “Hast du dich verletzt, Bruder?”As Agron looked down at the boy he realized he had no need to ask because the boy was sitting on his butt, knees pulled up to his chest holding his bloody knee and rocking back and forth.

The boy glanced up at Agron his eyes glassy with unshed tears and reached his bloody hand up to him.

Agron gave a comforting smile and outstretched his own hand.

“NO…”

Agron felt like his arm had just been thrust into a hot flame, as pain ripped through him causing him to roar out. Falling back against Auctus he noticed black uniformed Romans closing in on them from the far end of the market. Only one seemed to be close to him. He was suddenly hit with fear for the little Duro, he could not lose him again. It took him a moment to come back to himself. “Schnell, renn...” He shouted looking down at the boy, despite the pain that shot through him and numbed his hand. At his words the boy scrambled to his feet and ran, casting evil looks at the Romans. He watched the boys dark head disappear and he let out groan, he could feel the thick liquid as it slid down his arm and dripping from his fingers to the ground, surely staining it red. He didn’t have time to pay any attention to the wound. He let out a growl at the Roman that continued to advance on him and he pulled his dagger out of his belt. The young Roman soldier lunged at Agron, swinging his sword wildly. Agron managed to get behind him and he put the dagger to his throat, he glanced at Auctus as the blade sliced through the flesh like it was butter and the body dropped to the ground.

Auctus let out a growl as he watched the young Roman fall to the ground grasping at his throat and then he grabbed Agron’s uninjured arm. “We must flee…”

Agron growled again. “No…we can take them!”

“Agron, there are too many!”

Agron let out a frustrated grunt and let himself be pulled backwards by Auctus. “Go…” Agron flung himself around to face Auctus and cast a look at Mira and Aurelia, who were still unnoticed by the Roman soldiers. He knew the women could make it back on their own if he an Auctus led the Romans away.  

~*~*~      

“Stop treating me as if a fucking child...” Agron snarled at Auctus as they finally climbed back down into the cisterns.

"I will stop treating you like a fucking child when you regain mind." Auctus took his cloak off and threw it to the floor.

Spartacus came rushing towards them with Mira and Aurelia at his side.  

"I have not lost fucking mind. I saw him..." Agron's voice had lowered considerably. He could have sworn by the fucking Gods that that boy was Duro. The wound was still spurting blood, which was flowing down his arm despite the cloth that was now wrapped around it.

“Hold tongue.” Spartacus pointed at Auctus who had just about been ready to start quarreling with Agron again. “Fetch the Medicus.” He turned to Mira who nodded at him and she and Aurelia left. “What happened out there?” He directed this question at Agron.

“Romans attacked us in the market,” Agron replied. He thought Spartacus would have known by now what had happened.

“Mira told me that. I want to know what you two are going on about.” Spartacus placed a hand on Agron’s shoulder and looked down at his injured arm.  

“He has gone mad. I am sure of it!” Auctus bent down and picked his cloak. He had not known what had gotten into Agron at the market and to this point still did not know.

“I have not…” Agron snapped. He had not lost his mind. He pulled away from Spartacus and headed towards the back of the tunnels where the small room was. He could hear footsteps behind him and knew that Spartacus and most likely Auctus were following him. He knew that Spartacus wanted to hear his words on what had happened but he didn’t like all the eyes upon him. He entered the room and walked over the wooden crate, taking his cloak off. He sat down and placed his arm on his leg. He slowly removed the cloth that covered the wound. More blood flowed and he pressed the cloth back over it, hissing as pained throbbed through him.

He and Auctus had managed to get away from the Romans with little fight and little damage. He hung his head when the footsteps finally came to a stop beside him and a hand was placed on his shoulder. “I saw him…” He murmured and the hand tightened its grip.

“Saw who?” Spartacus asked. He had not heard any of this.

“Duro. Es war mein Bruder. Ich habe meinen Bruder gesehen...”

Auctus let out a frustrated chuckle, “I do not know his words meaning, he has said it since we lost the fucking Romans.”

Agron lifted his head and glowered at Auctus. He did not know what Auctus was talking about, what about his words were hard to understand.

“He said he saw his brother, he saw Duro,” Donar said from his spot, sitting against the wall. Agron turned his eyes to him. “You are speaking in our tongue.” He was sure Agron hadn’t realized he had been.

“What do you mean you have seen Duro?” Spartacus wanted to know what he was talking about. His wife Sura had been able to see things, he did not believe the German had the gift but maybe he had been mistaken.

Agron retold what he had seen in the market about the boy he could have sworn was Duro. “And then he reached up with a bloody hand and I received this.” Agron groaned and he adjusted the cloth.

“I did not notice the boy,” Auctus admitted.

“I know he was there. Do not say I have lost mind when your own eyes seem to be failing you.” Agron stood up and fixed Auctus with a look but turned away from when he saw nothing but concern in those dark eyes. The image of the boy flooded back to him, the curls that had belonged to Duro, the eyes that had belong to Duro the entirety of the boy was as Duro had been. Agron dropped the cloth in his hand as he fought the urge to collapse to his knees. He could hear more footsteps approaching and turn his head, looking back over his shoulder.

Donar got up from his spot on the floor when he noticed blood dripping to the floor from Agron’s arm. “You have lost a lot of blood. You should sit.” He approached Agron, he could sense how upset his fellow German really was.

“I am fine. Just aid me in closing this wound.” Agron held his arm out to Donar who took it within his hands and nodded.

~*~*~

 Agron sighed as he slid the cloth along his bare skin, the water trickling its way down his naked body wetting the stone at his feet. He had been left alone for the time being. His arm was stitched and all that was left to do was to remove the blood. He could hear footsteps. They seemed to be pacing the tunnel outside the room. He glanced back over his shoulder as the footsteps seemed to cease but then start up again and Auctus burst into the room, his hands in his hair. “You look as though you are the one that has gone mad.”

“Apologize for interrupting, I do not know what you saw in the market but I know you are struggling to let go of your brother…fuck…” Auctus let out a groan as he looked up at Agron, completely forgetting his words. It was not the first time he had seen the young German naked but it was a breathtaking sight.

Agron just shook his head, “Of course I am struggling to let go…I do not want to let go…” Agron stated truthfully, feeling a sharp pain in his chest at the mere thought of letting go of Duro. He didn’t know if he ever could or if he would know how. He returned to cleaning his skin. He placed the cloth back into the small clay bowl of water that was sitting on the wooden crate and wrung it out. He straighten back up to Auctus in his space hand grabbing the cloth and lips found their way to his. Agron couldn’t help but let out a moan against Auctus’ lips, he could feel the shorter man’s cock hardening against his hip. He tilted his head back when Auctus’ lips moved from his own to his jaw. He couldn’t help but let out a startled noise when his head rested on the shoulder of the body behind him, a body he didn’t know was there.

Auctus slid his hand down Agron’s torso and smiled when the other set of lips found their way to Agron’s exposed neck. “Was it not your words that said he did not need this?” Auctus mentioned as he watched finger grasped Agron’s hip and noticed his body tense.

“I do not recall said words.” Donar lied. He pressed his lips to Agron’s neck again feeling his pulse quicken, but he hadn’t missed how the young German's body had tensed when he had gripped his hip.

“Lies…” Agron muttered and then let out another moan as Auctus’ tongue slid over his scar on his left pectoral and then teeth found purchase on his nipple, pulling, teasing.  Donar’s hand moved from his hip down to his thigh, pulling him back against him more as his lips moved to his shoulder. Agron shivered and then let out a yawn. He was exhausted mind and body, but his body was starting to respond to the hands and lips upon him.

“Do you wish to stop?” Donar asked, nuzzling at Agron’s neck and then kissing the curve of where his neck and shoulder met. He slid his hand from Agron’s thigh around to his ass. He started to slide his down when he felt the muscles tense.

“Feels good,” Agron admitted with a mumble, closing his eyes. His eyes shot back open as lips encompassed his semi hard cock. He had not realized that Auctus had moved that low. He placed a hand in the dark brown hair, not to guide just to have something to hold on too. He let out a groan and leaned more on Donar who was fully hard, pressing against his ass. Agron wasn’t entirely sure why he was allowing this to happen, he had not in the past, but fuck the Gods it felt good.

Below him, Auctus let out a hum causing vibrations that made Agron’s cock harden more. Donar slid an arm around his waist pulling him close and then he started rocking his hips against him pushing him forward into Auctus’ mouth. Agron turned his head and Donar’s lips immediately found their way to his, muffling the moan that escaped him as Auctus teeth grazed as he pulled off.  

“Fuck me,” Auctus stated as he slowly stood back up, kissing his way back up Agron’s torso. He ran his tongue over his nipple again and then licked a strip the rest of the way up Agron’s chest and neck. “Now…” He breathed against his ear.

Donar pulled away from Agron with a raised eyebrow. He hadn’t expected this to go that far this quick but he wasn’t going to complain. He was too fucking horny for that.

~*~*~

“Fucking harder…” Auctus hissed as Agron’s hips snapped forward complying.

Agron let out a growl as Donar’s fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, rubbing over his hole. He couldn’t help but still his hips and tense his muscles. He was still uncomfortable with being touched there no matter how much he told himself he wanted to do this.

Auctus groaned out of frustration at the lack of movement and pushed back causing Agron’s cock to sink all the way inside him again. He really did not like this position, it was too impersonal for him, he preferred lying on his back with the man above him, not standing, but with the three of them it was the easiest option. “Start fucking moving Agron before I take control...” The young German grunted at him and then started moving again, thrusting his hips with a lot of power. Auctus reached a hand back and gripped the back of Agron’s thigh. The muscles were shifting under his hand with every thrust. He wasn’t sure what Donar was doing behind them but whatever it was had been the cause of the lack of movement.

Donar pressed a saliva-slick finger slowly inside of Agron, causing him to hiss and slump forward against Auctus. “Fuck…” They didn’t have proper aid to make this more pleasurable and he thought about stopping.

Auctus glanced back the best he could at Donar. He knew now what the other German was doing. Agron was breathing heavy against his neck. He was just about ready to tell Donar to stop when he heard someone clear their throat behind them. “Jupiter’s cock.” He had not expected anyone to come in on them but Mira was standing there with a smile on her face.

Donar removed his finger and turned to face Mira. He was about to ask her what she wanted but the woman spoke before he could get his words out.

“I thought this might be of some aid,” Mira smirked and tossed a small corked amphora at Donar, who caught it and started inspecting it. Mira gave them all one last smirk and left back down the passageway.

Donar uncorked the amphora and pressed his finger over the opening, tipping it upside down. He smiled when he felt the oil against his fingertip. Sometimes it was scary how much Mira knew about what people were doing. He let out a sigh and turned back towards Auctus and Agron. “Seems she knew what we were up too.” He poured some of the oil onto his hand and stepped close to Agron again. Reaching around him he took a hold of Agron’s cock, the part that was not still inside of Auctus and coated it with the oil.

Agron straightens up, which pulled him farther out of Auctus and Donar coated the length of him with the oil. He moaned as Donar’s hand started moving up and down but let out a chuckle when Auctus swatted Donar and pulled on his thigh, pushing his own hips back against Agron. “Fucking impatient…” Agron started moving his hips again groaning at how much more pleasurable it felt now.

Donar coated his fingers and slowly pressed one back inside Agron, who still clenched around him but was more relaxed this time. He started moving his finger in and out and then pressed another one in, slowly working him open as Agron continued to fuck into Auctus. “Can you handle more than this?” Donar asked and Agron nodded, widening his stance slightly, and lacing his fingers into Auctus’, whose hand was on the wall.

“Fuck…” Agron tilted his head back and thrust his hips forward. Donar had just pressed a third finger inside of him. He had never had someone care, to prepare him like this and he was suddenly hit with a lot of emotions that he tried to push away. Three fingers definitely burned more as the tight ring of muscle was stretched but Agron didn’t mind the dull burn of this. The way Donar curled his fingers and pressed in deeper made him clench around them. He started to press his hips back against Donar’s hand when his German kin removed his fingers causing him to let out a whine in protest. Something he thought he would never do. _What are these two doing to me?_

“Are you ready?” Donar asked pressing his lips against Agron’s ear.

Agron could feel Donar’s fully erect cock pressed against his ass as he pushed his hips back. He nodded and felt Donar’s lips curl up into a smile.

“Mmm,” Donar hummed, smiling once again. His eyelashes flutter as he stroked the oil over his own painfully hard cock. He lined up and started to press in, just as Agron pushed back, he let out a groan at the feeling of Agron opening up for him and then clenching as his cock filled the young German, much faster than he had wanted too.

Donar was thick, big and nothing like Agron had ever had before. He bit down on his bottom lip and let his head fall back against Donar’s shoulder as both Auctus and Donar moved. He clenched down when Donar started to draw out.

"Fuck the Gods, you are so…fuck…” Donar huffed out. He pressed his fingertips into the flesh of Agron’s hip, causing him to tense again. He removed his hand from Agron’s hip and he relaxed again allowing Donar to move easier. He wasn’t sure why Agron tensed at his hip being touched but right now was not the time to ask about it either. He took a hold of Agron’s left hip and he didn’t tense this time. Donar made a mental note to ask about it later as he worked his hips forward, fucking in and out of Agron. They finally found a rhythm that worked and soon both Auctus and Agron were moaning out.

Auctus looked back over his shoulder and smiled when his and Donar’s eyes met. “Harder…” The two men behind him moved at the same time making him cry out, in the best way possible.

Donar could see the sweat gathered on the back of Agron’s neck and he leaned and licked the heated skin, as he moved his hips slowly. He wanted to make sure Agron felt every inch of him as he pushed in and dragged out. He wanted to make this good for him.

Agron kept clenching around Donar’s cock with every thrust he made into Auctus and his legs started to feel weak and he felt his thighs quiver as he strained to keep up the harsh rhythm that Auctus seemed to like. He reached his arm around Auctus to help support himself and felt the rise and fall of his sweat slicked chest. “Are you…” Agron started to ask but then felt Auctus arm start moving faster letting him know that he was stroking himself. He felt himself smile. He was glad he wasn’t the only one that couldn’t keep up this fast paced fucking. He pressed his fingers into Auctus’ hip to press in deeper and then let out a hiss as pain shot through his arm, and both men stopped moving. Agron bit his bottom lip, as he released his hold on the smooth flesh beneath his fingers. “Fuck the Gods, do not stop.” He thrust back into Auctus trying to ignore the pain.

Donar thrust in deep and Agron let out a loud moan, his back arching and his head tipping back again. He had to smile about this and fuck he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to last if Agron kept moaning like that.

Auctus was sure he almost bloodied his fingers as he tried the grip the stone wall, his moans echoing off the wall as Agron thrust in deep, hitting the right spot. He came unglued, coming hard as his own hand pumped him through his orgasm. “Fuck…” He breathed out, almost a sigh and dropped his head backward onto Agron’s shoulder.

Agron could feel heat twist in his stomach when Auctus tilted his head back. He pressed his face into Auctus’ neck as he rocks his hips forward, slow and deep, a pace much different than Donar.

Agron’s moans were causing Donar to move faster, thrusting his hips in and out with a purpose and sending amazing sensations straight to his cock.

“You are beautiful.” Auctus remarked breathlessly as he pressed his lips against Agron’s ear. His words caused Agron to lift his head up and then wrap his arms around his chest. Auctus wasn’t afraid to say the words to Agron, he had said similar words to Pietros and Barca. He found the form of a man beautiful, much more so than a woman. Auctus turned Agron’s head towards his until their lips found each other again, the kiss was sloppy and very open mouthed, Agron was practically panting now and his own hips were slowing, moving only from the motion Donar’s hips were making. Auctus used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue in, licking at the roof of Agron’s mouth.

Agron let out a gasp his breathing becoming erratic when the tension in his body finally shattered as his orgasm ripped through him. He clung to Auctus while he rode out the pleasure that rushed through his body. His cock twitching his seed spilled inside of Auctus.

“Gods…” Auctus gritted out as Agron tucked his face back into his neck. Auctus managed to remove himself from Agron’s hold just enough to pull away, Agron’s spent cock slipping from him, and he turned around to face Agron, letting him embrace him again. Auctus pulled Donar’s face towards his own and pressed his lips to the German’s. “Come, you big oaf…” He insisted, knowing that Agron had just about had enough.

“Oh…oh…fuck,” Donar exclaimed, snapping his hips into Agron in fast, sharp thrusts, the heat in his lower stomach coiling like a spring ready to snap, it felt almost too good to be deep inside this gorgeous man and that was enough to snap that coil that held back his orgasm. Donar’s hips stilled as he panted loudly into Agron’s shoulder.

Auctus stroked down Donar’s sweat covered back, the man was still trying to catch his breath and he was sure that Agron was squeezing hard around Donar where he was still buried inside him. Agron looked totally spent. “Off…” He pushed Donar’s shoulder. When Donar pulled out Auctus could feel Agron’s breath hitch and he leaned more into him. The wall was cool against his back but he really didn’t mind. Sweat and semen were now running down the inside of his thighs, but he really didn’t mind that either. He watched Donar as he walked away from them and came back with the cloth Agron had had earlier. Donar gave him a questioning look and Auctus nodded at him telling him he should clean Agron up.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nasir will be in the next chapter do not worry my lovely Nagron peeps! Thanks again for the read!


	5. No Way

**Chapter Word Count:** 3,541

 **Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Sexual Situations, Mentions of Slavery, Death, Violence, and Mentions of Blood.

* * *

 

Chapter 05: No Way

Weeks had passed since they had fled Capua and many villas had been liberated. Many more men and women added to their ranks. So far they had stayed out of the reach of both Glaber’s and Seppius’ men. But it was only a matter of time though Agron thought and let out a sigh as the group he was traveling with crested the top of the hill that looked down upon the next villa they were to take. It was surrounded by trees and not too far from the road by the looks of it. He could sense eyes upon him, something he seemed to sense easily these days. He found two sets of eyes looking at him, Auctus and Mira. They must have heard it when he sighed. Either that or they had already been watching him. Mira was looking up at him from her position in front of him and then reached out and ran a hand over his tanned arm. Her dark brown, almost black eyes locked onto his own bright green ones, this caused Agron averted his gaze so he was looking solely at Auctus, who stepped closer to him and then dropped his dark brown eyes to the top of Mira’s head but remained silent.

Agron had nothing against Mira, after all, he considered her a friend so he withheld the growl that wanted to slip from his lips at her persistent eyes upon him. He wondered if it was because she knew he had heard what she said to Spartacus about _him an angry boy that couldn’t piss without splashing everyone about_ …the words repeated in his head when he looked at her. He was a little upset with her that that’s what she thought of him but it also could have been just her anger at Spartacus that spurred her words. He did not know, he had not broken words with her on the matter. It was true he was very angry lately but he couldn’t really be blamed, could he? As far as being a boy, sure he was younger than Auctus, Spartacus and Mira, well most of those he considered a friend but he hadn’t been a boy since the age of thirteen when the Romans took him and Duro as slaves.

Agron let out a long breath, not of exhaustion but of frustration. He glanced to where Spartacus stood with the shit-eating Gaul and felt a growl escape his throat unable to hold it back. Auctus placed his hand on the shoulder then. The Undefeated Gaul, Crixus, had brought them here in search of his woman, Naevia. She had been taken from him while they were all still slaves and gladiators under the house of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus. The Domina of the house, Lucretia, had found out about Crixus’ and Naevia’s secret love for each other and had banished Naevia from the house to be sent to other villas, to other Roman shits, in a fit of jealousy and rage. So this was the beginning of their search for Crixus’ precious Naevia.

Agron let out another sigh and felt eyes upon him once more, but they were not that of Mira’s or Auctus’, but those of Spartacus, his blue eyes clearly showed that he could sense Agron’s frustration. Agron averted his eyes slightly looking down at the villa in the distance that they were about to take as their own, but then looked back at the Thracian, who gave a silent nod and the group of fugitivus started to move with Spartacus. That’s what they were they had been branded fugitivus and if caught the only fate they held was death. They had already lost Aurelia, Agron shook his head, he didn’t want to lose anymore. Agron let out one more sigh and then followed silently when Auctus let go of his shoulder. He pulled the hood of his slightly tattered cloak over his head as they made their way towards the villa…

 

~*~*~

 

“Tiberius, bring Chadara to me, for I want my cock deep inside her!” The aging Roman said to his body slave and then ran his fingers down the slave's exposed chest and stomach. He then brought his hand up to the slaves long raven locks and ran his thick fingers through it, letting out a hum of approval. He seemed to be debating if he just wanted his female body slave tonight.   

“Yes, Dominus!” Nasir said and waited for his Master to remove his clammy fingers from his too hot skin and then quickly left the room in search of his friend and fellow body slave. He let out a small sigh when he was out of earshot of his Master and then closed his eyes briefly as he continued down across the villa, which he knew by heart. He used to despise being called Tiberius, when the Romans placed the name upon him, ten years past, but now he even started to call himself so. He daily had to remind himself that it wasn’t his true name but it was hard sometimes not to just let it be so. Everything else had been taken from him, why not let them take his name completely too? He padded through the hall and into the slave chambers where he figured Chadara would be. “Chadara, Dominus requires you,” Nasir said to her as she looked up at him from her position beside one of the other house slaves, who seemed to be nursing a cut on her wrist. He let out a sigh and stepped closer to the two women. “Ghita, what did you do?” Nasir asked even though he knew they had to get back to their Dominus.

Ghita looked up at Tiberius, eyes, and cheeks still wet with tears. “One of the guards made attempt on me again, made me drop a glass. He pushed me down…”

Nasir nodded he knew the guards liked to make attempts on the slaves and injuries usually were acquired in the attempts. He let out another sigh and walked to the small chest that sat in the corner, where most of the slave’s clothes were kept and he pulled out some scraps of cloth and brought them over to her. He kneeled down in front of Ghita and took her arm, inspecting it closely. “It doesn’t look too deep seems the Gods favor you again. Clean it with water and wrap it tightly, I shall try to bring salve to calm the pain.” Nasir placed the cloth in her lap and then stood up. “Come Chadara, Dominus awaits us.”

Chadara ran a hand through her wavy blonde locks and then stood up with a roll of her blue eyes. “Couldn’t he just want you tonight, Tiberius?” Chadara let out a sigh and followed him from the room.

Nasir didn’t respond as they made their way to the Dominus’ chambers. He had been wanted by their Dominus last night and was sure that he would be asked to aid in some way tonight also. This was the only part he did not like of the position he held, it meant that his Dominus forced him to have sex with him regardless of what Nasir wanted. It was part of being a slave. When they reached the blue curtain that hung in the doorway, Nasir made Chadara go in first and then he followed her in taking his place in the corner by the doorway. He would wait until he was called upon. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood silently. Nasir tried not to watch as their Dominus had his way with Chadara it brought him no pleasure in watching so he stared at a spot on the wall above their heads…

 

~*~*~

 

Agron stopped beside Spartacus when they reached the gates of the villa, Auctus stopping beside him. His frustrations had not wavered any in the time it took to reach the villa if anything they had built. He watched as some of the men launched Lydon and Ortius to the top of the stone wall and they soon disappeared behind it. The sounds of Romans dying filled the quietness as the few guards that were behind the gate were taken care of. Agron took a step forward and then stopped when he felt a hand grip his arm. He looked down at the hand it was Spartacus’ way of telling him to be patient, something he didn’t like to do. Spartacus squeezed his arm once more before he let go of it. He turned his gaze back to the now opening gates and scanned the area beyond, no guards were left in the courtyard, and all that remained were the ones inside the villa itself. Agron charged in after Spartacus letting out a growl, he finally would have someone to take his anger and frustrations out on…

 

~*~*~

 

Nasir watched as his Dominus flipped Chadara onto her stomach and thrust back into her, grabbing onto her hair and leather slave collar around her neck. He closed his eyes and then opened them again to stare at the previous spot on the wall with a tiny sigh.

“Tiberius, I shall finish, come place cock in ass…” Dominus ordered.

Nasir started to undo his loose white trousers and then walk forward, willing his body to respond but when he reached his Dominus he stilled his movements due to the screams that filled the air.

“Fetch my robes quickly!” The now angry Roman shouted at Nasir, pulling away from Chadara, who rolled her eyes out of sight of the others in the room…

 

~*~*~

 

Agron growled and then he launched himself at a Roman stabbing him in the neck with his dagger as his body forced them down into the shallow water pool. Red soon tainted the previously clear water. He quickly got to his feet and dispatched two more Romans, keeping his eyes on where Spartacus was. The fighting ended as Spartacus stabbed a Roman through the back of the head and out through the mouth. Agron let out another growl as the body of the now dead Roman collapsed to the floor…

 

~*~*~

 

Nasir tried to flatten himself against the wall and quickly fastened his trousers back tightly around his waist as two large men in very little clothing came rushing through the curtain and grabbed his Dominus by the arms roughly and started dragging him from the room. One of the men turned and took Nasir by his arm and pushed him through the door pushing Chadara into him causing them both to stumble.

“Tiberius, what is happening?” Chadara whispered and gripped the olive skin of his arm tightly.

“Hush, just do as they say,” Nasir replied and then let out a hiss as the man pushed him again. He noticed that all the house slaves had been ushered out into the courtyard and a large group of men stood before them, just as underdressed as the two other men. One of the men was talking about freedom. Nasir chuckled at the thought, why would he want to be free. He glanced at the tall figure beside the man that was talking about freedom he seemed to stand a few inches taller than most of the men around him. He was very attractive. Nasir soon found himself staring openly at the striking man, something he had never done before. It wasn’t until the name Spartacus was said that Nasir tore his eyes away from the man. _These are the Rebels,_ Nasir thought and felt his jaw clench.

Agron started watching the newly liberated slaves as Crixus led the Dominus of the house away to be questioned about his knowledge of Naevia’s whereabouts. The slaves were all gossiping now that they were in the absence of their Master. He stepped up beside Spartacus but remained silent. He was aware of Auctus and Donar watching him.

“Do you feel better?” Spartacus asked turning his head towards him, their eyes meeting once again. Spartacus had raised an eyebrow slightly.

Agron let out a sigh, “Roman blood does bring great joy.”

“A sigh has been passing lips all day.” Spartacus wondered what was really bothering his friend.

Agron started to let out another sigh but stopped it short at Spartacus’ words. “Frustrations and unease of mind…” Agron said as an explanation.

“What is it that unease’s you so?” Spartacus asked the young German. He knew what was frustrating him already.

Agron shook his head, not wanting to speak his mind.

“Find tongue Brother!” The Thracian said turning towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Agron glanced at Spartacus’ hand and then to his face. “I have concerns of this quest we are set on…” Spartacus tightened his hold on Agron’s shoulder so he continued talking. “I feel it’s going to lead us all to the afterlife.”

Spartacus didn’t release the hold on Agron’s shoulder. “Which path do you speak of?” He watched Agron look at the group of Gauls and tightened fingers once more, bringing his attention back to him. “I told Crixus we would find her if she still ‘lives’ and that is what we will do.” Spartacus kept the pressure on his friend's shoulder.

Agron looked down at Spartacus’ hand again and then nodded.

“I shall set Mira to task tending to the women, to see the collars removed.” Spartacus let his grip go and left to find Mira.

Agron let out another sigh now that the Spartacus was out of earshot. He looked out in front of him the eight slaves that had just been freed were huddled together whispering. He was just about ready to step towards them to speak to them when Mira came out of nowhere and approached them. Agron stilled in his steps and just watched.

“Tiberius, are we really free now?” Ghita asked hopefully, pulling her long blonde hair up into a messy ponytail.

Nasir hissed at her words and the others fell silent. He was just about ready to speak and discourage them from trusting these people when a woman with freckles on her face approached them. Her dark eyes were scanning them.

“My name is Mira and I require assistance.” Mira looked at the people in front of her and met eyes with the boy that stood in front of them. He wasn’t really a boy, but he was young, maybe a few years younger than Agron. His honey brown eyes were narrowed and untrusting, which she understood.

“I shall help you…” Ghita responded and stepped forward. She looked back at her friend Nakia whose long, curly black hair was being braided by Chadara. Once Chadara released her hair Nakia stepped forward too.

“Great follow me,” Mira said with a smile and led the girls away from the others.

Nasir hissed at the fleeting looks of Ghita and Nakia as this Mira led them away. He turned his attention to Chadara, who was now watching someone. Nasir followed her gaze; she was looking at Spartacus and the handsome man that he had been watching earlier. He once again found himself watching the man. The man didn’t seem happy, that was an emotion that Nasir noticed easily, a sadness of heart. “Chadara, do not get any ideas, these men are not to be trusted!” Nasir said when he noticed her leaving his side.

“You worry too much.” Chadara brushed off his comment and strutted off towards the villa, keeping her eyes on Spartacus and the very handsome man standing with him.

Agron removed his hooded cloak and placed it on the ground beside where he seated himself. He could feel eyes upon him as a cup of water was placed into his hand. Agron looked up to find one of the slave girls they had freed standing in front of him. She had long, dark brown hair that was braided so it hung over her shoulder. Her skin was creamy and freckled and her eyes were blue like the sky above them. She was very beautiful if Agron was into that, but he wasn’t. He did not recall her name nor did he care too. Agron was pretty sure that she had taken a liking to him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He heard the growl escape his lips before he could stop it and the girl blushed and scurried away. Agron looked up when he heard a chuckle, it was Auctus. He sat down beside Agron without a word and sipped from his own cup.

“Must you scare them all away?” Spartacus asked as he placed his tired body down on the other side of his growly friend and then smirked at Auctus. “I do not know which passes lips more these days, the sigh or the growl.” He smiled his crooked smile at Agron as he looked up from his cup at him. “Drink, Brother!” He placed his own cup to his lips and watched the now stoic German beside him.

Agron looked back down at his cup and then raised it to his lips, swallowing its contents in two gulps. “I think she has taken a fancy to me.” Agron expressed not looking up from the now empty cup in his hands.

“And this bothers you?” Spartacus prompted not sure how his friend felt about it. He looked over to Auctus when he heard his snort. The man seemed to always be at Agron’s side these days and Spartacus started to wonder if there was more to them.

Agron shook his head it wasn’t that it bothered him. “It shall not be returned…”

Spartacus nodded. He glanced around them and noticed Mira and a newly freed blonde woman watching them, they seemed to be in a conversation. “I felt the same with Mira.”

“But you still lay with her, I shall not,” Agron admitted.

Spartacus agreed with a nod and then tilted his head slightly as he looked at Agron. In the time he had known Agron he had not seen him with many people, he seemed to keep close to Donar and Auctus. “Does no one catch your eye?” He couldn’t help his curiosity on the matter after all Agron had become the closest friend he had after Varro had died.

Agron shook his head once again. It was true, not one of these people truly held his eye. Yes, he had been with Auctus and Donar, but he didn’t know if he actually could see himself ‘with’ either of them. Sure he found some of the men around them attractive but none he could see himself with either.

Spartacus gave a small smile before taking another sip of water. He figured a change in subject was due. “We suffered no causalities.”

“Liscus and Acer suffered minor injuries…” Auctus offered, not amused by the Gauls in the least.

“Fucking Gauls, they grow careless,” Agron grumbled as he looked at the singing, boisterous Gaul’s. Rhaskos was nude, dancing on top of the table, cock flopping around. Agron rolled his eyes and lowered his gaze back to his hands. He could hear Auctus murmur something from beside him but couldn’t make out all of what he said. Agron knew Auctus had very little love for the Gauls too, even though Auctus ex-lover, Barca, had become close to Crixus, Auctus remained indifferent to the Gaul and by extension the other Gauls.

Spartacus agreed with the carelessness and rolled his eyes too. “How many weapons did we secure?” He asked looking at the two men beside him.

“Enough to see a dozen more men ready to fight.” Agron looked up at the group of newly freed slaves still huddled together. He didn’t think they would be fighting men or women for that matter. Not all the women could handle themselves as Mira could. Agron let out a long sigh, hoping it would go unnoticed by the Thracian but by the way his eyebrows rose it did not. They had only been lucky to pick up a few men along the way that seemed suited to pick up a blade. He looked past the huddled group to one of the men that had joined their ranks recently. He was of kin, German, Chay he called himself. Agron lowered his gaze again when Chay’s eyes met his.

Auctus watched Agron as he scanned the crowd and he noticed the new German watching Agron now, even though Agron had dropped his gaze back to the empty cup in his hands. Auctus didn’t know what to make of this new German. He glanced over at the newly freed men, they all seemed rather small and a few were older. It would take a lot of training to make them fighters. He was tempted to let out a sigh of his own.

Nasir looked at the piled bodies of the guards and saw his Dominus’ body piled to the top. He heard a few excited noises come from his fellow house slaves and let out a hiss of frustration at their giddiness. He didn’t like this, not one bit. He wasn’t sure which one of these men had killed his master but didn’t care, no way was he going to trust any of them.

 


	6. Lives Forfeit When Enemies Of Rome

**Chapter Word Count:** 2,608

 **Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Mild Sexual Situations, Mentions of Slavery, Mild Violence, and Mentions of Blood.

* * *

 

Chapter 06: Lives Forfeit When Enemies of Rome

 

Nasir stood there watching all the men around him cautiously. He was trying to ignore how happy his fellow house slaves seemed about no longer having a Dominus. He did not see how that was a good thing. Their lives were forfeit now. They were now all branded enemies of Rome. He was sure of it. Nasir was just about ready to speak his mind to the chatty men around him when two large dark skinned, half naked men came to stop in front of him and the others. They were two of the Gladiators.  All of the Gladiators were clad in very little cloth. He supposed that was the appeal of them, show off their bodies to make the crowds like them in the arenas. But they were not in the arenas anymore. Nasir hissed when then men ushered him and the others to stand in a line in front of the villa. He was the last to do so, reluctant to do anything these men wanted of him.

Nasir looked to his left and saw that Spartacus “The Bringer of Rain” was walking towards them. He had been the only one that wasn’t in awe of the man, in this house. He looked past Spartacus to the very good looking man, who was walking slightly behind Spartacus and beside another man who had his hand on the said good looking one’s shoulder. They were all in conversation, he couldn’t hear all of their words but he heard the handsome one say something about ‘fighting men’ but the rest was lost on Nasir’s ears. Nasir’s eyes were once again openly staring at the man of their own accord.

As the man got closer Nasir could clearly see his brilliant green eyes and the furrow of his brow. Nasir snapped back to what was going on around him when someone took a hold of the leather collar around his neck and pulled it off, it made a weird snapping noise that Nasir didn’t like. He absentmindedly raised his hand and ran his fingers across his now bare neck. It felt wrong to Nasir. Soon a sword was thrust into his hand and he saw the good looking man shake his head and then the words, ‘blood’ filled Nasir’s ears.

 

Agron couldn’t believe how trusting Spartacus was of these new men. He rolled his eyes when he saw the looks on the faces of the newly freed slaves grasping the swords most if not all for the first time. He watched them turn the swords in their hands for a time and then he sighed and stepped back, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes as he listened to Spartacus tell Kraynos and Ortius to test the newbie's skills before taking to bed. He let out another sigh as he felt someone place themselves against the wall beside him. At first, he thought it to be Spartacus or Auctus but realized the body next to his was smaller than both the men. Agron opened his eyes to see Chay standing there facing him a smile on his face and eyes locked on his. Agron raised an eyebrow waiting for the other German to speak.

Chay’s smile grew showing off his teeth. “You seem in need of sleep my young kin.” Agron looked stressed and tired. Chay dared to let his eyes roam and took in the sight of the taller and younger German in front of him. Agron’s tanned muscled chest was slowly moving in and out. Chay could see a slight sheen of sweat that was still glistening Agron’s skin. He started to let his eyes travel lower, following the thin leather cord necklace that Agron wore, its long strings covering almost the whole length of his torso but stopped when he heard Agron growl slightly. Chay snapped his eyes back up to Agron’s face and smiled his toothy smile again, despite the scowl upon the other German’s face. Chay glanced back down and watched Agron’s hands clench into fists and then unclench.

In the week he had been with the Rebels, Chay had seen many of the men laying claim to other’s but never saw Agron with anyone. Not anyone besides Auctus. He did not know the story of the two but he did not care. He had also seen Agron always with Spartacus, Mira, and Donar. Chay glanced back up to Agron’s face and was just about to suggest they find a room when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. He turned to see Auctus glaring at him.

“Leave fucking sight…” Auctus commanded. He did not like this guy, something about him was off and Auctus could sense it. He was going to say more when Chay raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to make him leave, but Spartacus joined them and Auctus drew silent.

“Go see where help is needed, Chay,” Spartacus told the short German man and watched him look at Agron and then at Auctus and he let out a huff of air and then walked away. Spartacus leaned on the wall in the spot Chay had just vacated. He watched Auctus walk around them and stand on the other side of Agron. “So it seems he has affections towards you.” He announced as he watched Chay disappear inside the villa.

“He only wants a cock in ass.” Auctus snarled.

Agron smirked at Auctus’ response and closed his eyes again. He heard Spartacus chuckled and opened his eyes again to look at his friend. “Were his words amusing?” He asked not sure as to why they would be. Auctus’ words spoke the truth. Agron knew that was all Chay wanted from him. Hell, it was all a lot of men and women wanted from him. 

“And you shall not indulge him?” Spartacus questioned.

Agron felt the smile creep onto his face. He found it amusing at the tone the Thracian had asked in, indicating he thought Agron should indulge the other German. Agron heard Auctus growl beside him at Spartacus’ words and Agron shook his head at Spartacus. “Frustrations may be taken out in the wrong manner…” Agron admitted. He did not want to cause damage where damage should never be caused. Auctus grunted and Agron hit his side with the back of his hand.

Spartacus raised an eyebrow but nodded, he understood what Agron meant. “Have you broken many words with him?” He wondered how much Agron knew of him.

“A fair sum.” Agron closed his eyes again. He stayed silent for a short time but then decided to tell Spartacus what he had learned of Chay. “He too has a brother, yet he still draws breath. Chay was sold out to the house he and his brother belonged too. Four years have come and past since he has last seen his brother.” Agron tried not to focus on his thoughts of Duro as he told Spartacus what he knew.

“I don’t even know if he will be an asset when fighting,” Auctus grumbled. He wasn’t too impressed at Chay’s attempt to bond with Agron. He wasn’t jealous he just didn’t like the guy.

Spartacus nodded at both of them. “Where was he sold from?”

Agron shrugged. “Shall I inquire?” He asked knowing why Spartacus wanted to know.

“It would be great use Brother.” Spartacus clapped Agron on the shoulder.

Agron nodded and glanced at Auctus, who was scowling now. He nudged him with his shoulder and then pushed himself off the wall.

Auctus started to follow Agron when Spartacus put a hand on his chest stopping him.

“We do not need any quarreling, go aid in training the newly freed.”

Auctus let out a huff of air, he didn’t like the fact that he was being told what to do but he would do it regardless.

Agron watched Auctus, who gave him a half smile before he walked off to join the other men in training. He let out another sigh and then rounded the corner. Chay couldn’t have gone far. Agron turned his head when he heard a group of the women giggling and he ran right into someone. The person he sought.

Chay let out a grunt and took a hold of Agron’s sides, fingers firmly gripping his smooth, bare skin. “Did you require assistance?” He asked with a smile, not removing his hands.

Agron looked down at Chay’s hands and then stepped back, making Chay’s hands drop from his sides. “Spartacus would have information from you.”

 

Nasir stood watching the men around him quietly, sword still in his hand. Chadara came to his side drawing his attention to her and her now collarless neck. He raised a hand to his own neck and found no collar, something that was hard to get used to. He let out a sigh.

“Tiberius, are you not impressed by the sight of these men?” Chadara asked looking at him. She thought most of the men looked like Gods and both she and Tiberius would be happy to be claimed by any of them.

Nasir looked at Chadara, eyebrow raised. He knew how she felt about sex and knew she was waiting for one of the men to claim her. He was about to say something in response to her question when he noticed the very handsome man back out of the doorway of the villa, his back muscles tensed. Nasir could see hands on his bare sides.

“That is Agron,” Chadara told Tiberius seeing where his eyes fell. “Is he not pleasing to look at?” She let out a small noise that clearly showed her pleasure in the sight of the man.

Nasir didn’t respond he just kept watching this Agron. He now had a name to put to the handsome man. When Agron stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, Nasir could see a shorter man, much to his own height, had been the one with the hands on Agron’s bare skin. He watched as the short man turned stepping towards Agron, invading his space again. “Can he not tell he is not interested?” Nasir mumbled with a hiss.

“So you do like what you see?” Chadara asked smiling at him.

Nasir wasn’t going to respond, he was still too upset about being freed against his wishes. This villa had been his house since yet the age of nine and he did not know how to accept that it was now gone.

 

Agron let out a hushed snarl as Chay stepped close to him once again. He couldn’t help the smile that found its way to his lips again at the growl the young German let out. “What information does our great leader seek?” Chay asked taking another step forward.

Agron felt his shoulders tense at the lack of space between them and prayed for Chay’s sake that he did not try to touch him again. He watched the shorter German before he spoke again. “He inquires about the villa you belonged to with your brother.”

“It is a large villa just west of Neopolis.” Chay smiled again at the young very handsome German standing in front of him, trying to coax a smile in return. He stepped a little closer and looked at Agron’s face again. “Will you grace me with a smile?” He asked with another yet wider smile of his own. He had only seen Agron’s beautiful smile a few times in their journey and wished to have that smile directed at him.

Agron raised an eyebrow again at Chay’s question and watched the man’s smile grow on his face. He let out a sigh and decided he was going to ignore the other German’s advances, he would let Auctus worry about them if they became too much. “You may be reunited with your brother before long,” Agron stated, then started to push himself away from the wall when he felt a calloused hand press against his lower abdomen, trying to hold him in place. He let out a growl.

“So jung, und doch so stark.” Chay said as he splayed his fingers across the smooth muscled skin.

“Nimm deine verdammte Hand weg…” Agron growled, he didn’t want to fight with Chay and show any weakness to the new recruits, but he didn’t know if he would be able to stop himself if Chay did not listen.

Chay smiled up at the younger German. “Cock rises at such noises passing lips!” He kept his hand still in place as Agron narrowed his bright green eyes at him. “Do you not crave to be touched as I crave to touch you?” Chay asked.

Agron couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips at the man’s words. Just as he was going to say something back to Chay, he felt the man’s hand slide lower over his navel and to the top of his leather belt. “Remove fucking hand…” Agron repeated in common tongue this time growling through gritted teeth. He could feel all his muscles tensing.

Chay smiled a very toothy smile at him, the tenseness in Agron’s muscles was not expected but Chay did not stop. He was just about to slide his hand lower with Agron gripped his wrist very tightly.

Agron grabbed Chay’s wrists pulling his hands away from his skin. He twisted Chay’s arm behind his back and then pinned him against the wall, he had previously been leaned against. Agron pressed Chay’s face into the coarse stone wall and leaned close to his ear. “I am not fucking you.” He gave one last push and heard Chay groan and then he released him and then turned away, feeling eyes upon him. He glanced to his left and found brown eyes locked onto his own green ones. Agron let out a sigh and walked off to find Spartacus.

 

Nasir hissed when he saw the short man standing in front of this Agron slide his hand down his defined stomach. He could see all of Agron’s muscles tensed to what looked like a painful state, yet this man continued with the sliding of his rough looking hand downward. That’s when Nasir noticed the smaller man’s other hand come up to rest on Agron’s right hip and in an instant Agron had gripped the man’s wrists and was moving him, pinning him face first into the wall. It looked like Agron was saying something to the small man and then he turned away and Nasir found their eyes locked onto one another. It was Agron however that broke the contact and turned away from Nasir. Nasir himself let out a sigh and turned his gaze back on the short man, he had scrapes on his face where it had been shoved into stone, Nasir felt himself smirk.

“Seems he did not care for hands upon him!” Chadara commented from beside Nasir.

“That was clear from the beginning.” Nasir hissed, unwanted touching bothered him. That is why he always tried to take care of his fellow house slaves when the guards had laid rough hands upon them. But he knew he could never protect them.

“Do not worry Tiberius I am sure Agron can take care of self…” Chadara smiled at him.

“That maybe so, but others do not have the right to touch when it is not wanted.” He growled.

Chadara just nodded at him. “I thought we would escape unwanted touches being amongst fellow slaves but it seems to still happen.”

Nasir wasn’t sure what to say, he still was not happy about being among slaves as enemies of Rome.   

        

 

 

 


	7. Better Off Dead

**Chapter Word Count:** 2,305

 **Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Talks of Slavery, Talks of Death, Mentions of Blood, Mild Violence.

* * *

 Chapter 07: Better Off Dead

Time seemed to pass slowly as Nasir watched all the men and women around him. He had found himself a secluded corner of the courtyard to observe from and he was now watching Spartacus and Agron. The man Auctus, as Nasir had learned his name from Chadara, was standing with them his arms folded across his chest not looking too pleased by whatever they were discussing. It seemed they were all getting ready to retire for the night. Nasir watched as Spartacus walked off with the woman that had called herself Mira and Agron walked off with Auctus. He couldn’t help but wonder if the two were together. Nasir climbed to his feet and slowly followed the four as they made their way through the villa, he wondered where Agron was going and if Auctus was going with him. He saw Mira and Spartacus enter his Dominus’ chambers and Agron walked into one of the smaller quarters down the hall with Auctus following him.

Nasir backtracked a little and entered the slave quarters, surprised to find the bedrolls still empty. He walked over to the chest in the corner and opened it, pulling out an old dagger that he had spirited away some time ago, to protect the slaves and himself at night from the guards, luckily never having to use it. He didn’t know what he wanted to do but he had to do something right? He couldn’t just let this man get away with taking away everything that he had ever known, could he? Nasir sighed and slid down the wall, he felt dizzy. Closing his eyes he gripped the hilt of the dagger tightly in both hands and felt tears escape their confines and roll down his cheek. His life had been taken away from him, he would be better off dead now. Nasir wasn’t sure how long he sat there deep in his own thoughts before he finally came back to the world around him and the noises of laughter and happiness flooded his ears, laughter and happiness he did not feel. He stood up, still clutching the dagger tightly, having made up his mind what he was going to do. He was going to kill Spartacus…he was going to kill ‘The Bringer of Rain…’

 

Agron bolted upright, feeling the body beside him do the same, when he heard a scream and then he jumped to his feet and started putting his leather back on as fast as his tired body would allow for, strapping his sword on and clenching his dagger in hand. Auctus was doing the same and then they headed out into the hallway where they saw Spartacus pushing a newly freed slave into the arms of two of the men. It was the same one that had been watching Agron earlier. “What the fuck happened?” Agron asked as he and Auctus stopped beside the Thracian, he noticed the old dagger in Spartacus’ hand.

“The boy here just made attempt on my life.” Spartacus looked up at Agron and Auctus, noticing Agron’s slightly tired expression disappear to be replaced by a furrowed brow and a growl escaped his lips, directed at the boy.

Agron started to take a step forward but Spartacus and Auctus both grabbed his shoulders. Spartacus moved his hand to Agron’s chest and pushed him back shaking his head. Agron let out another growl but did not try to advance.

“Take him to the chambers off the courtyard, I shall join you presently.” Spartacus turned and walked back into the chambers.

Agron nodded to the two men as the little man looked up at him. His brown eyes seemed to be lit with fire. Agron followed them silently, he could sense Auctus behind him and he too remained silent. “What spurs such fucking bravery little man?” Agron asked trying to understand the attempt on Spartacus’ life.

“Not bravery, just fucking stupidity,” Auctus said as he watched the little man.

“Better off dead from my own actions than to be killed for something that was out of my hands.” Nasir had taken his life into his own hands when he had decided to try to kill Spartacus, he knew he was dead either way if these men did not kill him for his attempts, he knew Rome would for being with these men. He was actually surprised he still drew breath. Nasir never took his eyes off Agron but he could hear Auctus make a noise that clearly said he didn’t agree with his words.

Agron watched the little man for a while he had gone back to being silent other than the hisses he let out at the men holding him by the arms. Agron sat down on the table behind him waiting for Spartacus and no doubt the Gaul to join them. He looked down at the dagger in his own hand and could sense eyes upon him again. Agron raised an eyebrow as he looked back up at the little man, who was struggling with the men holding him. The little man didn’t seem to want to take his eyes off him it was a curious thing to Agron. “Do you…” Agron drew short and stood as the Gaul came in and pushed the little man, slamming him against the wall. The little man let out a hiss and growl at Crixus.

“You wish to train this fuck?” Crixus gruffed as he turned to face Spartacus who had entered the room behind him.

“The boy deserves an opportunity. “ Spartacus said while watching the boy.

“He was given such a thing and made attempt on life in response.” Crixus pointed out, never taking his eyes off the little fuck in front of him as he started to pace back and forth the length of the room.

“God saves me, I find myself in agreement with the Gaul!” Agron looked down at Spartacus who was seated at the table. Auctus made a noise that said he was thinking the same thing.

“He has known nothing but slavery, a tether that is not easily severed.” Spartacus tried to reason with his men.

“Maybe never so…” Crixus stopped in front of the little fuck.

“And what does that say to those we wish to join us if we do take his life?” Spartacus asked seriously.

“That they better be agreeable…” Agron offered. He wasn’t sure what Spartacus wanted them to say. He too had been a slave most of his life, but he did not find any joy in it as it seemed the little man had. Agron let out a sigh.

Spartacus looked up at his friend, not sure if the man was completely serious or not. “We are Roman’s then? I will not have it so!”

“If he makes attempt again…” Crixus stopped in front of the little shit again and stepped closer. “I will make sure he joins his Dominus in the afterlife.” Crixus backhanded him and watched as blood spilled from the little shits mouth and then he turned and left the room.

Agron sighed and perched himself on the edge of the table beside the Thracian. “And how shall we train this wild little dog?” Agron asked and saw the brown eyes flicker with emotion, an emotion he wasn’t sure how to read. He turned his gaze away from the little man and to Spartacus.

“As Batiatus had Doctore train me.”

“And that worked out so well…” Agron shook his head, but Spartacus gave him his crooked smile as a response. “And what shall we do with him for the night?” Agron asked wanting nothing more than to fall back to his hopefully dreamless sleep. He could sense the brown eyes upon him still.

“We shall put the guard to watch the boy and the rest of the newly freed this night and pray morning sheds new light upon us.” Spartacus stood and looked down at Agron. “Come, Brother, let us return to much-needed sleep.” He gave a smile to Auctus and then left the room.

Nasir hissed as he was pushed into the slave quarters. The taste of blood was still heavy in his mouth. He turned around a found Agron leaning against the door frame, positioned so he could see both the hall and watch the room. Nasir wondered if Agron was taking the shift to watching them. It wasn’t long until the others were ushered in through the door past Agron. He let out growls as each of them passed him. Nasir silently hoped what he had done would not be taken out on the others. Chadara, Ghita, and Nakia jumped at the growl towards them and rushed into the room. Arlo, the old cook, never slept in these quarters with them, he held a room off the kitchen, was ushered in through the door, followed by Bas, who looked nervously up at Agron and received a growl in response, he rushed into the room and sat on the cloth in the corner farthest from the growling man. Kofi and Ramsis enter together averting their eyes from Agron, hence they did not receive a growl. They came and sat beside Nasir still keeping their eyes averted.

Nasir couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Agron. He didn’t know why he felt the need to watch the man but he did. He tried to ignore the whispers of the people around him as his thoughts took him, he couldn’t help but wonder why Agron never laid a hand on him after all he seemed much closer to Spartacus than the stupid brute of a Gaul did. Nasir poked his tongue out of his mouth and ran it gingerly over the split in his lip, wincing slightly. He lifted his eyes back to Agron when he noticed the man move.

Agron stepped into the room and sat a jug of water down onto the tiny table against the wall. “Now sleep, training starts tomorrow.”

Nasir didn’t watch Agron’s face as he spoke but he could tell that the man didn’t think any of them would become fighters. Agron glanced around the room and then left. Nasir noticed the two men that had gripped his arms roughly earlier, take up guard outside the door. He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the wall.

“Tiberius, what happened to your face?” Ghita asked from her position beside him. She put a hand on his thigh.

Nasir looked down at her hand but decided not to comment on it because he knew it was a friendly gesture and nothing more. “I did something to deserve it.” He said in response to her question.

“What did you do to deserve such rough treatment?” Chadara asked wondering which one of the men had hit him.

Nasir hesitated, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell the others what he had done. He finally decided it was best that they hear it from him and not from the mouths of others. “I made attempt on Spartacus’ life…” He said soberly.

“You what?” Ghita squeaked quietly.

“You heard me! We are better off dead than joining these men.” Nasir hissed. It frightened him to think of what the Roman’s would do to them if they were recaptured.

“Tiberius you are mad, why would you do that?” Chadara asked her voice thick with disapproval. She did not think joining these men would be the end of them. Maybe she actually had a chance of finding love now. Love beyond what she felt for Tiberius.

“He took everything from us!” Nasir growled.

“Maybe from YOU.” Ghita snapped. “The REST of us were nothing to Dominus, just simple house slaves that he used, you and Chadara alone held meaning to him.”

Nasir hissed at her. He hadn’t thought of it like that, but right now he was too upset to consider their feelings on the matter.

“They are going to kill us all now, are they not?” Nakia asked through her sniffles.

“They will not harm you,” Nasir said as he ran a hand through his raven locks. “That I am sure of.” He looked around at them as they all started whispering to each other.

“Did Agron give you this?” Chadara asked as she lightly touched the split in Nasir’s lip with a scrap of cloth.

Nasir winced again at the pressure Chadara put on the wound and then took a scrap of cloth from her. He pressed it to the split and held it there before removing it so he could speak. “No he did not lay hand on me, it was the Gaul.”

“Crixus, the Gaul leader?” Chadara asked.

Nasir nodded. “I believe it so.” He was not surprised that Chadara knew many things about these men already. “Now sleep, I fear we are in for a long day hence.” Nasir wasn’t really sure what was in store for them but he knew they were in for something. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall once more. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would claim him.

Agron left Spartacus’ quarters after sharing a few more words with the man and then headed down the hall hoping Auctus had not let anyone else claim the bed they had earlier. He walked into the room and found said man sprawled on the bed, sleep already having claimed him again. Agron slowly started removing his leather and weapons, stripping down to just his subligaria. He placed all on the floor near the bed and then climbed on lying on his stomach. He was hoping sleep would claim him quickly the sun would rise too soon. Auctus must have sensed his presences because he turned towards him draping an arm over Agron’s back. Agron let out a sigh and closed his eyes.


	8. Not Very Trusting

**Chapter Word Count: 2,703**

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Sexual Situations, Mild Violence.

* * *

 Chapter 08: Not Very Trusting

 

Agron let out a groan when the chatter outside the room pulled him from his slumber. It was still early morning for there was very little light coming into the room. He rolled onto his back and stretched out his long body, willing his muscles to work, he knew he had to train these new shits today. Soon he felt lips and fingers sliding across his bare skin. The lips started to move from his neck down his chest, pulling his nipple between teeth as the progress continued lower. Agron held back the moan that wanted to escape and took a hold of the shoulders, pulling the wandering lips back up to his level. “Spartacus awaits us.” He said when the brown eyes met his.

“So let him wait longer.” Auctus finally said trying his hardest to go back to what he was doing.

“I do not wish too,” Agron mumbled as the fingers started to slide under his subligaria. His brow furrowed as the hand did not stop its movement and the lips found purchase on his neck again. Auctus either did not hear his words or he did not care. “You would force me?” Agron finally asked his friend.

Auctus sat up on his knees beside Agron and stared down at him, removing both hands and lips from the other man’s body. He had never forced himself on another man and he was certainly not going to do so to his friend. “I would not force you.” Was all Auctus could think of to say. He knew he shouldn’t have assumed that because they were together one night that Agron would continue to want to be with him. The man was not that trusting even when it came to his friends and seemed even more so with intimate matters and it was stupid of him to think it would be any different. “Apologies…I overstep.” He got up from the bed and picked up his leather and weapons.

Agron sat up and swung his feet so they were resting on the floor. He let out a sigh as he looked up at his friend. “None are needed…I just…” Agron fell silent when Auctus held a hand up to him, indicating he didn’t have to explain himself. He didn’t want to make Auctus feel bad but he didn’t want to go there again, he couldn’t let himself go there again. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Auctus, he was one of the few Agron did trust, but the words he spoke to Auctus weeks ago about him being cursed was still filling his mind and he would not see Auctus become another example that proved that. Agron stood up letting out a yawn and then strapped on his leather and weapons. He could hear Mira, Spartacus, and Crixus talking outside the curtained doorway, so he listened to what they were saying.

“I will get all the women and those that are not of fighting abilities to help me prepare what we can from the villa fro when we take leave…” Mira’s voice sounded tired but sure.

“That is greatly appreciated.” Spartacus too sounded tired and Agron wondered how much sleep had claimed him. “I will set to task working with the boy…” Agron knew that he was talking about the wild little dog.

“Is it wise to trust him again?” Mira asked worry thick in her voice. Agron knew there was no changing Spartacus’ mind on the matter.

“Trust must be gained the boy will learn,” Spartacus said in reply, Agron knew there were a lot of meanings behind that one statement.

“I shall take my men to scout the area, to see what can be gained before we take leave of this place,” Crixus commented.

“And I shall have Agron train the new recruits,” Spartacus said and Agron stepped out through the curtain at his words. Auctus right behind him, Spartacus smiled at them in greeting before he spoke again. “Go.” He said to Mira and Crixus.

Agron leaned against the wall letting out another yawn as Spartacus turned to face him and Auctus. “So I am to be Doctore now?” Agron asked with a raised eyebrow. Auctus chuckled beside him causing him to smirk.

Spartacus smiled and then gripped both of Agron’s arms. “You know I hold you most trusted and your talent is great. They shall learn well.”

Agron nodded, he would do what needed to be done, but he still held doubt in these new men. “Shall I fetch them?” He asked and Spartacus nodded and then pulled Auctus down the hallway with him. Agron turned and headed to where he had left the new recruits the previous night and noticed that the men guarding the door were different. He nodded to them both as he entered the room. Most were still asleep, only the old man had his eyes open. “Wake them,” Agron told him and stood with his arms folded across his chest. He watched as the old man woke them all up, the three women sitting up instantly looking up at him. The wild little dog kept his eyes closed even as the others moved around him. “You three Mira is awaiting you, go.” Agron pointed to the women and they jumped to their feet and rushed past him. “You four out to the courtyard, go.” He said firmly and the four men rushed out of the room. “Up wild little dog.” Agron pushed his foot with his own and the wild little dog hissed at him.

Nasir jumped to his feet letting out a growl at Agron. “Do I get trained now?” He snapped. Despite the attraction that he felt towards Agron, he still did not trust these men.

Agron raised an eyebrow at him. “Spartacus thinks you trainable.” Agron stepped closer to him, making the little man step backward so he was backed against the wall. “Know I have my eyes on you. Try it again and the fucking Gaul will be the least of your worries!” He added a growl before he smacked his hand against the wall beside the wild little dogs head for emphasis.

Nasir flinched at the sound Agron’s hand had made so close to his ear and then stared up at Agron, locking eyes with him. Those bright green eyes held nothing but truth in them, something that Nasir wasn’t used to seeing. He nodded once and felt himself swallow hard. It wasn’t because of fear, though.

Agron stepped away from the little man and turned towards the door. “Come.” He could hear the light footsteps behind him. Agron led him to Spartacus without saying another word to him.

“Ah, are you ready to train?” Spartacus asked the boy as Agron stopped beside him.

Nasir just stood there, his eyes narrowed at Spartacus. When the man handed him a sword Nasir heard Agron growl beside him. He looked up at Agron just as Spartacus spoke.

“Go, Brother, train the others. We shall be fine.” Spartacus clapped Agron on the arm and nodded to him.

“He wishes you had ended my life?” Nasir asked as he watched Agron walk away.

“No. He does not trust easily, much like you.” Spartacus offered the boy a smile and watched him grip the sword tighter.

Nasir watched Agron for a few more moments before he turned his gaze back onto Spartacus. The man was taking up a fighting stance and Nasir let out a hiss. This was not going to be good for him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Nasir was getting tired and bruised, he had never done anything like this in his nineteen years and he was becoming frustrated. “I am no fucking soldier!” He snapped at Spartacus and heard the Gauls all laugh at him. He let out another growl in response.

“Nor will a tiny man be a fucking Gladiator.” Rhaskos barked out with laughter, causing another fit of laughter to erupt from his fellow Gauls.

“Send him with the women and let him warm our beds, which are where his true talents lie!” Acer added and he and Rhaskos bent over with laughter.

Nasir hissed at them again and couldn’t keep the blush from forming on his cheeks, which made him more frustrated. He was not a whore, he was a body slave, but to these men there seemed to be no difference in the two.  

Spartacus cast a disapproving look at Crixus and his men before he turned his attention back to the boy. “You will be…”

Nasir glared at Spartacus, not really believing the man. He shook his head and glanced down at the sword in his hand. “It is heavier than I imagined.” Nasir moved the sword in his hand and glanced at him, his eyes landing on Agron who as he said was keeping his eyes on him, even while shouting orders at the other men.

“It will get lighter in time.”

“And when it becomes as a feather, what purpose do you suppose it should fly too?” Nasir asked narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

“To a purpose of your own choosing…”

 

Agron walked around the group of men he had to spar against each other and stepped up behind Donar, who was too watching the wild little dog train with Spartacus.

“Should have put him down, once a dog bites it will bare fucking teeth again,” Donar said and looked back over his shoulder at Agron.

Agron watched Spartacus attack the boy again before he spoke. “Pity…” Donar smirked at Agron. Agron pushed him not even having to ask what was on his friend's mind. Donar chuckled and walked out to the men that were sparring and started barking orders at them, Agron shook his head.

 

“Take rest, we will continue once breath is caught,” Spartacus said to the boy.

Nasir nodded and started to head to the barrel of water when he realized it was surrounded by the Gauls. He hesitated a moment before he continued towards the water, which he wanted and needed greatly. The Gauls were all on one side of the barrel so Nasir decided he would attempt to get some water unnoticed, he took one of the cups and dipped it into the water filling it. He brought it up to his lips when he felt it smacked out of his hand, splashing the water down his front, over his feet, and into the sand.

“The little pup wants water?” Acer chuckled and all the Gauls started laughing.

Rhaskos stepped up beside Nasir and then kicked his feet out from under him making him fall on this stomach face in the sand. Rhaskos then dumped more water over Nasir.

“Drink little pup!” They all started laughing again as Rhaskos proceeded to push Nasir’s face into the sand that had turned to mud, with his foot.

Nasir hissed and tried to get up, but was pushed back down. This time the foot was pressed to his ass, driving him painfully against the hard ground.

“Fucking Gauls!” Nasir heard Agron growl and felt the foot that had been holding him down removed. Agron had pushed Rhaskos away and they were now squaring off, Agron towering over him. Nasir got to his feet and looked at himself, his torso was covered in mud and he could feel it over his face. Nasir watched as the Gauls all started to surround Agron, but backed away when they heard Crixus’ booming voice.

Agron growled at the shit-eating Gauls surrounding him and then turned his head towards Crixus as he pushed his men out of the way. Agron was ready to fight them all if he had too because he knew Spartacus would not want any harm to come to the wild little dog.

“Crixus take your men and go,” Spartacus shouted and stepped between Agron and Crixus, placing a hand on Agron’s chest.

Crixus just smiled and walked away. “Let Spartacus, train his pups.” His men all laughed and they walked out the gates of the villa.

Spartacus looked at Agron for a while before he turned his attention towards the boy. “Go clean yourself.”

Nasir nodded and walked off quickly towards the back of the villa where the slaves were allowed to bathe. He started cleaning his torso and face off when he heard someone coming towards him.

“Tiberius, what happened to you?”

Nasir turned his head and looked at Chadara. “The Gauls happened.” He growled and went back to washing.

“I have never seen such dirt upon you before.” Chadara was shocked.

“It was not of my choosing.”

“Here, I thought you may want some of these.” Chadara stepped forward and handed him a leather pouch.

“What does it hold?” Nasir asked not sure what his friend had brought him.

“Open it and see.” Chadara grinned at him.

Nasir finally returned the smile. He opened the leather pouch and looked inside. There were two small pots of the healing salve. A small pot of cream, that Nasir had applied to their Dominus after bathing to keep his skin soft, that had yet been opened, and a small amphora full of Myrrh oil. Nasir opened the amphora and lifted it to his nose, the scent was warm and woody. The scent was pleasant as it hit his senses. He closed the amphora and placed it back in the bag. He noticed another amphora that he assumed was filled with olive oil, many clay pots filled with herbs and a smaller leather pouch. Nasir pulled the pouch out and opened it. It held sweets, ones that their Dominus ate after eve meal. “Chadara…” Nasir was happy with what she had presented him with.

“It was our house. I thought we ought to have some for our own.” Chadara said softly.

Nasir nodded. “Well received and appreciated.” He once again smiled at her.

“I thought the oils would come to great use for you.” Chadara giggled. “For when you claim a man…” She giggled once again.

Nasir shook his head at the look his friend was giving him. “Have you been claimed?” He asked curiously.

“One of the Gauls seems to want to claim me.” She said hesitantly.

“You could and should do better.” Nasir didn’t think much of the Gauls, they were simple-minded brutes.

“Better as in…Agron?” Chadara asked watching him.

Nasir snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at her.

“As I thought!” She giggled. “Does the sight of him make cock rise?”

Nasir felt a blush come on his cheeks at her words. “I have not broken words with him…he thinks the name is Wild Little Dog…” Nasir knew Agron didn’t think that was his name but the man had taken to calling him that and only that.

“A title given only for your actions, break words, reveal the name.” Chadara smiled once again.

“He will…” Nasir shook his head. He would not get his hopes up.

“You avoid…” Chadara stated indicating he had not answered her previous question.

Nasir wrinkled his nose at his friend. “It does but it is no matter.”

Chadara squealed with excitement. “You must seek him out!”

Nasir shook his head. He wasn’t going to pursue Agron’s affections unless he was sure they would be well received. Chadara frowned at him. “Come let us eat, while the Gauls are gone.” Nasir led her to the food stores and took some bread and an apple for them both.

“You should take an apple to Agron,” Chadara suggested.

Nasir smiled and picked up one of the larger apples. He did owe gratitude to Agron. Nasir walked through the villa beside Chadara and they found a place to sit and eat. He pulled the leather pouch over his shoulder and put the apple for Agron inside, so no one would take it from him. He looked around the courtyard trying to spot Agron, he finally spotted him. He was standing with his back against the high wall that surrounded the villa and the shorter man from the previous night were walking towards him. Nasir felt himself let out another hiss at the sight of the man. That was a man he did not trust.    

 

 


	9. Any Fucking Sense

**Chapter Word Count: 2,325**

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Mild Violence (Training), Talk of Death.

* * *

 

Chapter 09: Any Fucking Sense

Agron opened his eyes and then let out a deep sigh when he saw Chay coming towards him. He closed his eyes again hoping the man would leave him be. “Break words or leave sight,” Agron mumbled.

Chay smiled and took in the sight of the man in front of him. “How can I leave sight, when eyes have not opened to greet me?” His smile grew when the young German’s eyebrow rose, but his eyes remained closed. Chay chuckled when he did not get a response. “How do I fare in training?” he asked just wanting to carry on words with Agron.

“You improve but still need work…” Agron said truthfully never opening his eyes.

“I would fare much better with personal attention.” Chay grinned as Agron finally opened his eyes. “Sword present and absent both.”

“Do you not have any fucking sense?” Agron was baffled at the man in front of him, had he not made his words clear enough. “Did my words fall on absent ears?” Agron growled.

Chay chuckled. “You have frustrations built up; do you not wish to release them?” He asked, his grin widening, even more, he did not want to back off. He would not let it go that easily.

Agron clenched his fists when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a body step up beside him. Spartacus was looking down at his hands when Agron turned his gaze on his friend. Agron let out a sigh and slowly unclenched his fists.

“Chay go see where you are needed,” Spartacus told the man, trying to save him from Agron’s soon to be wrath, he would surely endure if he pushed the young German much farther. “Would you like to tell me what happened to Chay’s face?” Spartacus asked once Chay was out of hearing range.

Agron sighed again, “Unwanted hands upon the body, so face met wall, hard…”

Spartacus nodded and watched Chay in the distance; he was surprised of the man’s so forward touches. “Just try not to kill him…” Spartacus smiled when Agron rolled his eyes at him. “We need, fighting men like him.”

“I cannot promise if hands are repeatedly placed where not wanted.”

“Understandable. Shall I break words with him on the matter?” Spartacus offered.

Agron shook his head. “It shall be fine.”

“It would seem you have more eyes upon you.” Spartacus pointed out the boy and knew his eyes were for Agron and not him.

Agron turned his head and looked at the wild little dog; his brown eyes were indeed watching him. He watched as the little man stood and started walking towards them.

“Send him to me, when he is done breaking words.” Spartacus patted Agron on the shoulder and walked away.

Nasir stopped in front of Agron and looked up at him. “I owe you much gratitude for removing foot from face and mouth from sand.” He took the apple out of his bag and held it out to Agron.

“Fucking Gauls…” Agron took the apple from his outstretched hand and watched as he leaned against the wall beside him. “It was the ass I removed foot from…” Agron corrected and then took a bite of the apple, the juices flooding his mouth. He could tell the little man was watching his mouth and he licked his lips absentmindedly. Agron took another bite of the apple and tried to ignore those brown eyes that he knew were still watching him.

“Yes, I suppose it was ass foot was removed from…” Nasir chuckled with very little amusement behind it and finally pulled his eyes away from Agron’s mouth. He knew he was staring at him like a fool but he couldn’t help it.

“Spartacus wants you back to training,” Agron told him and sensed him tense beside him. “You still hold ill feelings?” He decided to ask. Agron looked at him; the little man was clenching the leather strap of the pouch he now possessed.

Nasir remained silent as he looked up at Agron’s face again. Some of the juices from the apple were on Agron’s lips. Nasir wanted nothing more than to taste those juices. He watched as Agron’s tongue poked out from behind his lips, licking them. Nasir promptly looked away. “I shall return to training then.” He swiftly walked away, feeling Agron’s eyes upon his back.

“How did you fair?” Chadara asked him when he came back over to her.

“He still knows not my name.” Nasir took the strap of the pouch off his shoulder and handed it to Chadara. “Will you keep it safe?”

“I shall, but where do you go?” She asked curiously.

“To return to training…” Nasir gritted his teeth when he noticed Spartacus waiting for him upon the sands. He slowly walked over and picked up the sword and shield he had been using earlier.

“Ready to begin?” Spartacus asked as the boy stopped in front of him, sword gripped tightly.

“If I must…” Nasir responded with his eyes narrowed at Spartacus again. He adjusted the grip on the sword in hand feeling the ache in his fingers at the heaviness it still held.

“You must…” Spartacus responded and swung at the boy, watching him closely as he did.

Nasir hissed as the sword hit the shield, the vibrations radiating up his tired arm. He hissed again and swung at Spartacus, receiving a slap of metal against lower back as he missed. Nasir growled and spun around, swinging, trying to land contact to the Thracian, failing to do so each time. He let out a groan as his chin smacked into the sand. Nasir remained still, not wanting to get back up. His body was aching from head to toe. It didn’t make any fucking sense training like this, he was no gladiator. He didn’t believe his body to be built for this. Nasir let out a sigh, dust blowing out around him from the sand below his face.

Nasir could hear Agron barking orders at the other men he was training, so he rolled so he could see him. Agron had his hand on the butt of his sword while he paced the sands around the sparring men. Nasir watched Agron for a while lost in thought until he heard a chuckle from behind him. He quickly got to his feet and found Spartacus smirking at him.

“Agron can train you if that is what you seek.” Spartacus watched the boy and noticed the blush cover his cheeks. He knew that training was the last thing on the boy's mind when he looked at Agron. Spartacus himself may hold a liking for the female form but he was no fool.

Nasir shook his head. Training was not what he sought from Agron and he was sure that Spartacus knew this; it made him blush even more. When he felt the blush heat his cheeks more he let out a growl, swinging his sword at Spartacus again this time to make contact with the man’s own swords. Nasir was frustrated now, more so than he had been earlier. He did not like being teased if that was what the great leader was doing. Nasir hissed again and swung making contact once again.

After getting put in the sand three more times, the gates opened and the Gauls all came in through it heading straight to the water barrels. One of the Gauls, Nasir wasn’t sure of his name, nor did he really care, pushed into Agron as they passed him and Nasir could hear Agron growl from where he lay in the hot sand. Nasir slowly stood up and watched Agron, his hand formed a fist and Nasir noticed the dagger clenched tightly now.

“Agron set the men to rest…” Spartacus had seen the dagger in his friend's hand also and would not see he use it.

Agron growled and put the dagger away. “Go!” He yelled at the men and watched all of them scurry away; the only ones that remained on the sands were Auctus, Chay, and the wild little dog. Agron let out a sigh and walked over to the wall, sitting down on one of the wooden benches. He was soon joined by Auctus, who sat down beside him. Agron glanced at his friend and then adjusted the leather straps on his boots and then stretched his long legs out in front of him relishing the shade the wall now cast.

“Sun seems even harsher today,” Auctus commented and mimicked the way Agron was sitting, the cool stone felt amazing against the hot flesh of his back.

“We spent too many days in the cisterns your skin grows unaccustomed to the heat?” Agron asked, smirking at his friend.

Auctus chuckled. “At least my skin is not as fair as yours.” Agron’s skin was far from the fairest, but his skin was lighter than Auctus’ own skin. They both chuckled.

Nasir couldn’t help but watch Agron and Auctus when he heard them both let out a chuckle. They seemed completely at ease with each other and he couldn’t help but wonder how close they actually were. Nasir let out a deep breath and finally left the sands when he noticed the Gauls all leave the water barrel. He was going to stay clear of them if possible. He quickly drank one cup of water, shortly followed by another. When his thirst was quenched he started looking for Chadara. He soon found her helping Mira take stock of the remaining food and helping hand out food as people came for it.

Chadara smiled at him and handed him a chunk of bread, a few small pieces of dried meat, a small piece of cheese and a pear. With the way Nasir had seen most of the people around him devouring their portions of food, it was clear they had been lacking in it before they came here to his villa. His Dominus always stored more food than was necessary for a man with no family to care for. He just hoped they would not eat their way through it too quickly.

“Here…” Chadara handed him his leather bag also. “Kept it safe for you.” She gave him a smile and went back to helping Mira.

Nasir nodded thanks to her and then headed to find a place to sit and eat. He opened the leather bag and placed his food inside, not wanting to take a chance of it getting hit to the ground. He seated himself against one of the pillars just outside the doorway, so he could observe the people around him as he ate.

The stupid Gauls were singing and drinking, making spectacles of them. To Nasir, it seemed that was all they knew how to do. Fuck, drink and be fools. He couldn’t see any other purpose for them. He let out a hiss when he noticed two of the Gauls harassing one of the young slave girls. They were pigs. He watched as Chadara walked past carrying stuff in her arms, one of the Gauls were trying to treat as if she were still a house slave, but was quickly silenced by Spartacus’ loud voice. Chadara gave Nasir a small smile and continued along.

Nasir watched as Crixus stood up conversing with Spartacus and then left. Crixus was the one that killed his Dominus, maybe he should have been the one Nasir had tried to kill. But Nasir knew he would probably have been killed on the spot. He let out a huff of air and glared at Spartacus. He knew he was still harboring ill feelings towards the man, but could not help it. Feelings weren’t easily changed, at least not for Nasir.

“You press fortunes, staring so openly at the slayer of Theokoles…” Agron kneeled down beside the little man, watching him glare at Spartacus.

“Proving even giants fall…” Nasir said quietly and then looked over at Agron. The man was crouched down beside him, two cups in his hands. One was being held out to him, waiting for him to take it. He finally took it and took a sip eyes going back to the Thracian.

“What is your name little man, so I may mourn your death properly?” Agron asked and brown eyes locked onto his again.

Nasir hesitated. “I am called Tiberius…”

Agron raised an eyebrow. “Tiberius? You are far too dark of skin to have such a fair Roman name…”

“I am more Roman than Syrian,” Nasir said softly not really believing his own words.

“There was a Syrian in our Ludus…treacherous fuck if there ever was one…” Agron watched as the little man’s jaw clenched slightly. “Do you have family there?”

Nasir looked up at Agron again, even crouched down Agron was still taller than Nasir himself, in sitting position. “I do recall a brother.” Nasir wanted to smile, someone was actually caring about his past, but then he saw sadness flash across Agron’s beautiful face, pushing the smile that Nasir had wanted to show, away.

“I too had a brother…” Agron looked away from the little man.

“No more?” Nasir asked softly.

Agron shook his head. “He was cut down by Romans…”

Nasir finally knew why there was sadness to the man. He lost his brother. He wanted to apologize for Agron losing his brother but he didn’t know how to. “When you turned swords against them?” Nasir asked trying to understand.

Agron snapped his head back towards the little man and their eyes locked again. “As shall you, if you hold any fucking sense…” Agron stood and walked away, not wanting to be angry at the little man’s comment.

Nasir let out another sigh as he watched Agron walk away from him. He must not hold any fucking sense if he managed to drive the only one that seemed interested in him away. Nasir bit off a piece of bread and then swallowed it, cursing his choice of words.

 

 

 


	10. Beginning To Trust

**Chapter Word Count: 2,856**

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, Violence, and Blood, Talk of Death, Fight Scene.

* * *

 Chapter 10: Beginning to Trust

Nasir narrowed his eyes as he watched Spartacus, who was now conversing with Mira and Agron. He focused on Agron, who was standing back to, his muscles tensed. Nasir wasn’t quite sure why Agron seemed so tense when he was around said friends; maybe someday he would figure it out. He bit off a small piece of cheese and was about to take a drink when he felt people sit down around him he let out a sigh and tore his eyes away from Agron and the others. Nasir straightened his back against the pillar and slowly put the food back into his leather bag and then looked at the people that had joined him. It was two girls he did not yet know. One of the girls smiled at him, while the other looked sad and would not meet Nasir’s eyes. “Greetings…” Nasir said to them, not really sure why they had chosen him to sit with.

“Greetings, I am Cipriana and this is Irati,” Cipriana said to him with a larger smile that she wore previously.

Nasir gave a small smile in return but quickly looked away when he sensed someone coming towards them. He looked up at Agron as he came towards them, a scowl firmly set on his face. Nasir glanced back at Cipriana and Irati and found Irati staring up at Agron, her lips parted slightly and her eyes roaming over his body. Nasir felt like hissing at the girl. He turned his attention back to Agron when he stopped in front of him and bent down, picking up the cup he had given Nasir earlier. Nasir heard the growl pass Agron’s lips at the girl, Irati and then watched Agron stand and walk away with the cup in hand. He had heard the girl let out a little squeak and turned his attention to her. Her face was beet red and her eyes were watery.

“She has strong feelings towards Agron!” Cipriana offered in explanation when she saw Nasir looking at her friend.

“Just for how he looks…” Nasir hissed out, he didn’t need to ask it as a question he knew it was the truth. It was true Nasir found Agron very pleasing to look at but he also wanted to know the man, if said man would allow it so. He didn’t know why but he felt like he could trust Agron. He shook his head slightly, he was sure that the girl and the short German man, he still did not know his name, wanted nothing but to be bedded by Agron.

“Blame cannot be laid for her that she finds him pleasing to look at. For you find him pleasing to do you not?” Cipriana said narrowing her eyes slightly at the Syrian that sat before her, he was now frowning and he seemed tense.

Nasir let out a hiss at her words and then got to his feet. He slowly made his way towards Agron. He was standing by the water barrel alone. “Apologies for earlier words, they were not meant to wound.” He said quietly as he stopped beside the barrel too. He looked up at Agron when the man did not respond to his words. He was staring down into the water. “It would seem you are a much-desired man.”

At the little man’s words Agron looked up at him, he still did not want to believe the little man’s name was Tiberius, the thought made Agron raise an eyebrow at him. Glancing past the little man to the two girls that had been seated by him, Agron let out a sigh. “She has been like that since we freed her…” Agron looked back down at the water, his and the little man's images were distorted as the water rippled slightly. “She looks at Auctus in the same manner.”

Nasir watched Agron for a few minutes before he spoke. “And you do not care for it?” Nasir asked curiously. He still wasn’t sure what there was between Agron and Auctus but he didn’t want to be too forward with asking.

Agron shook his head. “And what is it you seek from me, little man?”

Nasir felt himself blush silently cursing himself as Agron’s eyebrow rose at him waiting for an answer. “All I seek is…” Nasir paused as Agron’s brilliant, beautiful green eyes met his own once again. “…is for my cup to be returned to me full!” Nasir looked down at the cup in Agron’s hand. He couldn’t help the smirk that he flashed at Agron.

Agron let out a chuckle. “That was my intent but you no longer sat alone.” He filled the cup and then handed it to the little man.

“You know the name yet you refuse to use it. You still place the name little man upon me.” Nasir wondered why Agron would not call him Tiberius.

“I have doubts on name revealed,” Agron told him truthfully.

“It is what I have known since it was placed upon me ten years past,” Nasir admitted.

“Have you always been here?” Agron inquired looking back at the villa that stood behind them.

“I have…” Nasir said. Here Agron was again caring about him. Nasir let out a small sigh as he watched the man look at the building that Nasir called home.

“One Master?” Agron said surprised, most weren’t so lucky.

Nasir nodded. “I have been body slave to my Dominus since my thirteenth year.”

“Dominus no more.” Agron reminded.

Nasir hissed at his words and then took a drink.

“Bitterness does not suit you,” Agron mumbled.

Nasir picked his head up and looked at Agron again, his hands were on the edge of the water barrel and he was staring into the water again. His words did ring true; Nasir had never been a bitter person and did not know why he still held ill feelings. “Newness is not easily accepted,” Nasir told him.

Agron looked up from the water when he saw the little man’s reflection in the water again too. “It will become easier.” Agron offered. He stood up straight, stretching the sore muscles of his back. Agron glanced to his left and noticed some of the Gauls watching them. He let out a groan.

Nasir followed Agron’s gaze. “If they follow Crixus, why do they hate me so, at attempt on Spartacus?” Nasir asked quietly.

“They are fucking Gauls and Crixus is their leader, he hates, so they hate.” Agron glared at Acer, who smirked at him as he pulled his long hair into a tied state. Agron growled and looked back at the water.

“Does he cast looks like that, often?” Nasir asked when he saw the smirk on the Gaul’s face.

Agron nodded. “We are of the same Brotherhood…” Agron revealed his brand on his arm. “But they do not care for me because I stand a German and the feeling is returned!”

Nasir looked at Agron’s brand, it was a large B, and it would have been painful to receive. “You were a gladiator?” Nasir knew Agron was but he wanted to ask. He had been to one match with his Dominus before ages ago but he remembered little of the games because he had been serving his Master the whole time. Agron just nodded at him in response, though. Nasir turned his head and noticed Rhaskos and Acer, two of the loudest Gauls coming towards them.

“Crixus would have words with you Pup,” Acer said stepping closer to Agron.

Nasir looked up at the man; he stood yet but at few inches shorter than Agron. He wondered who Acer was talking about. Nasir let out a hiss at how close Acer was now standing to Agron’s back. These men had no respect for personal space. He noticed Agron’s whole body tense at the closeness of the Gaul and he watched Agron closely.

“Do you mind if I take this one to bed? I am sure I would be in for a wild ride!” Acer whispered against Agron’s ear and then let out a chuckle.

Nasir felt the blush creep into his cheeks again at the Gaul’s words. He knew he was meant to hear him. He watched as Agron’s hands gripped the side of the barrel his fingers turning white. Nasir had already seen Agron ready to get into a fight with the Gauls on his behalf and wasn’t sure what was about to happen.

Agron stepped away from Acer, putting distance between them. His hands turned into fists but he kept them at his sides. He knew they wanted a reaction out of him and he wasn’t going to give in. “I shall be with him presently…” He said through gritted teeth. Agron was not going to leave the little man with them. Acer looked Agron up and down and then let out a chuckle. He then left with Rhaskos following him. “Fucking Gauls!” Agron looked back at the little man. “Apologies you had to hear that. You should stay clear of them.” He advised and then turned to go find Crixus.

Nasir nodded, he had planned on staying far away from them. He spotted Chadara and made his way towards her. “What troubles you so, to cause frown as such?” He knew his friend and something was bothering her.

“I chose to lay with a Gaul and Mira intervened.”

“She stopped you?” Nasir asked surprised.

“Yes with a dagger to his cock!”

Nasir chuckled but bit his bottom lip when Chadara glared at him. “Which Gaul was it?”

“Rhaskos…” Chadara looked up at him, concern in her eyes. “Do you now hate me?”

“Chadara, I could never hate you. I think you sell yourself short.” Nasir didn’t like the idea of her being with the Gaul but he would not hold it against her.

“He was the only choice.” Chadara tried to defend herself.

“I am sure that is false.” Nasir watched her closely.

“Spartacus lies with Mira, Crixus is in search of his woman and Agron…” Chadara paused a moment. “…he growls at any woman that approaches him.”

Nasir chuckled. “I think he knows it scares them off.”

“He seems to only allow you near him.” Chadara had seen them together. “Does he know the name now and are you beginning to trust him?”

“He does, yet decides to call me little man.” Nasir usually did not care for such a name, but he allowed it to past Agron’s lips. “I think so…”

“Why?” Chadara asked. “And was it not you that said they are not to be trusted?”

“He believes the name to be false.” Nasir let out a sigh. “I may have been wrong.”

“Well, it is, is it not?” Chadara knew the name Tiberius was not belonging to him but did not know the real name. She just smiled at him admitting he might have been wrong.

Nasir nodded.

“Then maybe you should say the real name and hear it fall from his lips,” Chadara suggested.

It was then that Agron joined them looking frustrated. Crixus and a few of the Gauls walked past them and Agron growled. Chadara looked at Nasir a grin on her face, until Agron spoke, addressing them both. “Do you remember Crixus’ woman?”

“She was with us but a few days.” Chadara offered.

“She slept one night, I tended wounds.” Nasir looked into Agron’s eyes. “Dominus did not beat her that deed fell to previous hands.” Nasir paused looking back at Chadara who was now roaming her eyes over Agron’s body. He elbowed her in the ribs. She let out a squeak and Nasir looked back at Agron before he continued. “She left well tended, other than being used.” Nasir knew Agron knew how he meant.

Agron nodded. “You may gain favor with the Gaul, for caring for his woman.” He placed a hand on Nasir’s shoulder and then left them.

Nasir looked at his shoulder where Agron’s hand had just been, the skin was tingling. He smiled as he watched Agron walk away. Chadara cleared her throat beside him. “What?”

“You watch his ass and cock rises!” She giggled.

Nasir blushed. He knew his light green cotton trousers were doing little to hide his arousal. He groaned and walked away from her as she giggled again. Nasir walked over to one of the fires that had been lit around the courtyard and squatted down, trying to get his body under control. He was soon joined by Kofi. Nasir greeted him with a nod as he crouched down by the fire beside him. Kofi smiled at him and Nasir hoped that the other man didn’t know what he was trying to hide. Nasir sat there in silence for a while until he heard the gates being opened and Crixus and his men came in.

“Men on the road, heading this way, quickly grab swords. Prepare yourselves.” Crixus ordered.

“Wait!” Spartacus said to Crixus. “They may be scouts from a larger force if one was to get from grasp…”

“Then we shall grasp tightly!” Crixus yelled.  

“There may be another option.” Spartacus looked over to the boy as he stood. “Tiberius…”

Nasir frowned but walked towards the man. He listened as Spartacus explained the plan and then he nodded to let him know that he understood. He glanced past Spartacus and watched as Agron stood up from his position leaned against the pillar. Nasir nodded once again as Spartacus clapped him on the shoulders.

“Agron, you and Auctus take everyone inside the villa, out of view. Make sure they keep tongues still.” Spartacus said as he turned to the German.

Agron nodded and started ushering everyone inside. He placed a hand on Auctus’ shoulder as he glanced back at the little man. He let out a sigh and then followed Auctus and the others into the building. “You all heard Spartacus, silence fucking tongues!” He snapped as some of the new members whispered anxiously with each other. He watched as Spartacus and the other men took position beside the archways, closing the curtains as the loud banging started on the gates and the little man left through the curtained archway. Agron growled and Auctus placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t really hear or see what was going on from his position.

 

Nasir slightly cursed the Gods when he heard Crixus roar and come rushing out from behind the curtains. He took a step backward and soon found himself on his ass; he hissed at the pain and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Agron came rushing out when he saw Spartacus leave the villa, Auctus was right on his heels. He found the little man on his ass; he must have been thrown to the ground by one of the men. Agron quickly unsheathed his sword it finding its mark to one of the Roman shit’s stomach. Having his sword knocked out of his hand, when one of the other Roman soldiers tried to defend the already fallen one, he switched to his dagger, slitting the throat of one Roman and quickly launching himself onto another, stabbing him in the neck. Agron wanted to check on the little man to make sure he wasn’t in danger but when he looked up he was struck hard in the face with the butt of one of a Roman sword, blood started to fill his mouth.

Nasir saw Agron get hit and blood flew from his mouth; he knew he had to do something. He got to his feet and grabbed the sword that lay on the ground in front on him, clenching it firmly he rushed forward. Nasir saw Agron look up towards him and then heard him yell Spartacus’ name as he and a Roman rushed towards the man’s back. Nasir stabbed the Roman in the back just as Spartacus turned around to face them. He let the sword fall to the ground with the Roman and him and Spartacus just stared at each other.

Nasir let out a yelp when he was grabbed by the throat and pushed into one of the pillars, his back making contact painfully and then the hand tightened to a painful state.

“Why did you invite them in?” Crixus growled harshly.

“He killed a man!” Spartacus yelled at Crixus.

“Only when he saw they would not win!” Crixus shouted back.

Nasir watched as Auctus and Agron both stepped closer to him and the Gaul. “Their eyes fell on the lack of the collar, if I had let them leave, they would have returned with more men!” Nasir told them and felt Crixus’s hand release his neck. He rubbed his throat and then looked at the men around him.

“You did good Tiberius!” Spartacus praised him.

“Nasir…” Nasir looked up at Agron, locking eyes with him. “My brother called me Nasir.”

Agron nodded at him, he knew the little man was not called Tiberius. Nasir suited him. Agron gave him a small smile and then let out a hiss.

Auctus turned his gaze from Nasir to Agron. “It seems the little man is beginning to trust someone.”

 


	11. Come With Me

Chapter Warnings: Mild to sometimes strong language, Mentions of Blood, Talk of Death.

Chapter Word Count: 3,451

* * *

Chapter 11: Come With Me

Spartacus stepped up beside Agron and watched the German as he spat out blood. He placed a hand on Agron’s back and gave him a smile when he looked up at him. “Go tend to wound. We will dispose of bodies.” Spartacus inspected Agron’s face. He seemed to have the most blood coming from the body due to the injury being of the face. “Go.” He patted Agron on the arm and left to help collect weapons and dispose of the dead Romans.

Agron nodded and spit more blood out of his mouth. He sighed and walked over to the water barrel as many of the people started to come out of the villa.

Nasir let out a sigh as he looked around the courtyard. No one seemed to be injured too badly and he was glad for that. He roamed his eyes over the crowd coming out of the villa and noticed Chadara coming towards him. When he reached her, he took his leather pouch from her and placed it on his shoulder. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she nodded at him then walked away. Nasir turned and headed to the water barrel where Agron was trying to tend his wounded mouth. He watched as Agron washed his mouth with more water and then spit it to the ground. “May I see?” Nasir asked softly. He had tended to many of his fellow house slaves and wanted to see if there was something to be done for Agron’s wound.

Agron looked at him after spitting out more water, still colored with blood. “I shall be fine. I have suffered worse…” He wanted to smile at Nasir but knew if he did it would cause pain.

“Please?” Nasir asked again softly. Agron finally nodded and sat down on an upturned bucket. Nasir smiled, crouched down in front of him, and placed a hand on Agron’s jaw. He watched as Agron closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. “You are not used to people tending to you?” Nasir asked as he gently felt along Agron’s jaw bone. He moved his fingers to Agron’s cheek and gingerly pressed, receiving a wince from the man. More blood formed in the corner of his mouth.

Agron shook his head at the little man. It was true he was not used to people tending to his needs. He was used to looking after other people. Duro always needed looking after. When people tried to look after him, bad things seemed to always happen. He was fighting the urge to push the little man away. Agron could feel the blood building in his mouth as Nasir pressed more on his cheek. He turned his head and spat the blood out. When he looked back at the Syrian in front of him, he could see the concern in his brown eyes. “I am fine, Nasir…”

Nasir dipped his head when he met eyes with Agron. “May I look?” he asked, wanting to see where the blood was coming from. Agron raised an eyebrow at him but nodded and opened his mouth. There seemed to be a split from the corner of his mouth along the inside of his cheek. “I shall fetch wine; it shall help clean wound.” Nasir stood up and hurriedly walked off.

Agron closed his mouth and watched Nasir disappear into the villa. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the pillar. He soon felt someone kneel beside him and place a hand on his upper thigh. He thought the hand belonged to that of Nasir, but the hand was too rough. Agron snapped his eyes open and found Chay smirking, all his teeth showing to their fullest. Agron felt all the muscles in his thigh tighten when Chay started sliding his hand further up his leg. Agron growled and grabbed his wrist, squeezing to a painful state; he thought he heard something snap.

Chay’s smirk faltered as the younger German’s grip kept tightening. He didn’t know why Agron didn’t want to be touched. He was pretty sure that Agron’s persuasions were towards men, yet he rejected his advances. Chay knew he was a good looking man, he had heard so from many, so he did not understand the issue. Agron should want to be with him. “Come with me my young kin, I just seek your affections,” Chay said in their native tongue.

“Our meanings of affections are not the same. You seek only my cock,” Agron growled back at him in their tongue, not letting go of Chay’s wrist.

Chay leaned in close to Agron’s ear, despite the pain he felt in his wrist. “Correction, young one. I seek other parts of you!” He loved hearing Agron speak their language and knew he would respond to him so.

Agron growled again and shoved Chay, causing him to fall to his ass on the ground at Agron’s feet. “I do not seek fucking company with you.” He growled again, German falling from his mouth with ease even though he no longer spoke it daily. He got to his feet, not looking back. He knew Chay was still watching him and most likely smirking but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of looking back.

Chay got to his feet and started to follow Agron when he saw Agron step up to the little Syrian shit. He let out a growl and walked away in the opposite direction.

Donar stepped up beside Auctus and Spartacus, who were both watching the whole scene with Agron and the little man and then Agron and Chay. “I do believe Agron has feelings towards a certain little wild dog.” Donar looked over at Auctus, who was frowning and then to Spartacus, who had a huge grin on his face. “Does this bother you?”

Auctus turned his head to look at Donar and turned his frown into a grin. “Why should it bother me?”

Donar let out a chuckle at his friend. He knew he was bothered by it but he would not voice it. “Does it bother you?” Donar asked Spartacus. He knew that Agron was one of his most trusted and the little Syrian had tried to kill him.

“No. I would have him happy.” Spartacus’ smile left his face. “What does concern me is what I just witnessed.” Spartacus didn’t know what was said between the two Germans but knew Agron was not happy with the encounter. “What was said?” He asked Donar, knowing he was the only other German in their ranks right now.

Donar frowned this time. “Chay seems to want to fuck Agron and it is not well received.” Donar was surprised Chay was so determined; Agron had turned him down three times now. He glanced at Auctus and the frown was back on his face now too.  

Spartacus nodded and watched his friend as he conversed with Nasir. “Finish gathering the weapons and then let sleep claim you.” He clapped Donar on the shoulder and then gripped Auctus’ arm. He gave them both a smile and then left to find Mira.

“Come with me. Let us finish and then fall to the bed.” Donar said to Auctus then grabbed his arm, pulling him with him.

Agron let out a long breath as he came to a stop in front of Nasir, who had a jug of wine in his hands. “So you found some that the Gauls have not yet claimed?” Agron tried to smile at him but winced in pain. “Come with me. I wish to be away from prying eyes…” Agron looked over his shoulder at Chay, who was now sitting by one of the pillars, eyes trained on him and Nasir, sharpening his ax. He let out another breath, trying to control his anger towards the man, and started walking into the villa.

Nasir followed closely behind Agron as they made their way towards the sleeping quarters. “Mira let me have the last jug,” Nasir said as he entered the room with Agron.

Agron sat down on the bed and looked up at Nasir. “Mira likes you.”

“Mira is kind.” Nasir shook his head slightly at how wrong he had been about these people. “She is your close friend?” Nasir sat down beside Agron on the bed and poured him a small cup. “Wash mouth with this.” He handed the cup to Agron.

Agron took the cup from him and then tipped the cup to his lips taking some of the wine into his mouth, swishing the liquid around. He closed his eyes as the alcohol burned the cut.  He opened his eyes to find Nasir holding a bowl out to him so he could spit the wine, tainted with blood, out. He did so and then leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes again. “Mira is a close friend, though her words are not always kind.” Agron shook his head.

“Chadara has had differences with her,” Nasir said as he sat back down on the bed. “May I look again?” He asked, watching Agron’s face. He smiled when Agron opened his mouth again. Nasir climbed on his knees beside Agron and inspected the inside of his mouth. The worst of the split was right in the corner of Agron’s lips. Nasir sat back on his heels and opened the leather pouch. When he looked up, he found Agron watching him. He pulled the clay pot of healing cream out and opened it. “It shall ease the pain.” Nasir dipped his finger into the cream and looked up at Agron again. “May I?”

Agron nodded and parted his lips slightly. He closed his eyes again and waited for the cream to be added. He hissed slightly as the cold substance stung the open flesh.

“Apologies, for it holds a bitter taste.” Nasir returned the cover tightly to the clay pot and placed it back into his leather bag.

“No apologies are needed, little man.” Agron smiled at him, feeling less pain as he did so. “It shall help greatly.” He raised his glass to his lips and took a small sip.

“Do you not like the wine?” Nasir asked curiously. He had not seen Agron drink any before now.

Agron smiled. “It clouds mind if I drink too much,” he admitted and watched Nasir smile and take a sip of his own wine.

“Shall I give it to the others?” Nasir asked.

Agron shook his head and stood up. “Let me have words with Spartacus and then I shall share a drink.” Agron gave him another smile then left the room to find Spartacus.

Nasir smiled and watched as Agron left the room. He sat back against the wall and took another sip of the fruity wine. He had not had much in the past but was very fond of the taste. It was not long before Agron returned. “What words did he break? Shall us new ones be watched over this night?” Nasir really hoped they wouldn’t be.

Agron shook his head. “You are free to go where you wish.” Agron watched Nasir for awhile before he decided to take off his protective leather to get more comfortable.

“Do you not share the room with Auctus?” Nasir asked as he watched Agron remove the leather from around his waist, stripping down to just his subligaria.

“He takes up a room with Donar this night,” Agron responded with a chuckle. He hoped his two friends would end up together.

Nasir nodded and took another sip of the wine, smiling around the cup. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at Agron. Just thin fabric separated his eyes from Agron’s bare skin. “So I will not be taking someone else’s place?” Nasir couldn’t help but ask.

“If you are asking if I belong to someone the answer is no, little man,” Agron grinned at him and took the cup Nasir was holding out to him. He climbed back onto the bed, getting comfortable. He took a sip of the wine and lowered the cup, resting it on his leg and found it filled almost to the brim. “You would see me of clouded mind?” He asked Nasir and got a smirk in return. Agron chuckled and took another drink.

Nasir smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a long time, and took another drink.

Nasir groaned and stretched, finding a body lying in front of him, a really warm body. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of the muscled bareback in front of him. It was Agron’s bareback. Nasir sat up slightly, looking at the man. One of his arms and one of his legs were hanging off the bed. If Agron was to move any farther in that direction, Nasir was sure the man would fall off the raised bed. Nasir sighed and put his hand on Agron’s hip, trying to coax him to roll onto his back so he would not fall. But as soon as he put pressure on his hip, Agron jumped to his feet and swayed dangerously. “Agron…” Nasir said softly.  

Agron growled, not sure who had been touching him. He looked down at the bed and saw a shocked Nasir looking up at him. Agron sighed and sat back down on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands.

“Apologies.” Nasir sat with his back against the wall, watching Agron. He seemed more uncomfortable with touches than Nasir himself was. “I did not mean to startle.” Nasir saw Agron’s muscles relax and then he slid back against the wall beside Nasir. “I was only trying to prevent you from rolling off the bed,” Nasir offered in explanation.

Agron nodded. “No apologies are needed. My mind is still heavy with drink…it can be a dangerous thing to wake a sleeping Gladiator.” He rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. Agron smiled when he felt Nasir slide so their bare arms were touching. “I fear I drank too much.”

“It is I who is at fault, for I kept supplying it to lips.” Nasir blushed slightly.

Agron opened his eyes and looked at Nasir. The blush was evident even against his olive skin. He chuckled, but then groaned as his head pounded. “I don’t remember sleep claiming me,” Agron admitted. He did not remember what had happened.

“Sleep claimed you first, then I shortly after. I hope it is not upsetting that I remained in your presence.” Nasir blushed again, not sure how Agron felt about them ending up in the same bed.

“It is not,” Agron answered, keeping his eyes closed. “I just wish to remember words discussed.” He remembered very few of the words they shared.

“You talked a little of your brother and I shared what I remembered of mine.” Nasir smiled at Agron when he opened his brilliant green eyes to look at him.

“Apologies. I do not remember words spoken.” Agron closed his eyes again, shielding them from the light which was shooting in through the small window.

“Do you wish to hear them once more?” Nasir inquired curiously. He smiled when Agron’s lips turned up into a smile of his own. “My brother was many years my elder, spirited and strong.” Nasir smiled at the memory of his brother. “Though his face begins to fade…” Nasir added sadly. “He was killed when I was taken into slavery.”

“By Romans?” Agron asked, unable to help the slight growl that laced his words.

Nasir shook his head. “I do not recall the men that took me but it was not Romans.”

Agron raised an eyebrow. These words did surprise him. He supposed it could have been men hired by Romans though. “The Romans killed Duro when we made our escape from the Ludus. He pushed me to the side and took fatal blow meant for me.” Agron kept his eyes closed the whole time he spoke of Duro. The raw emotions threatened to spill out and he silently wondered if they did the previous night. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and then let out a groan; his bottom lip was tender.  

“You and Duro were very close?” Nasir didn’t really have to ask but loved listening to Agron talk. He could hear the extreme sadness there, though.

Agron nodded again. “He was younger than me, by mere hours. Our mother had a hard delivery. We did everything together. He was always getting into trouble and I was always getting him out of it. We were sold into slavery together by our father.”

Nasir was surprised that they were twins. “Twins?” He smiled when Agron smiled. Nasir did remember two girls that were born the same year as he was. They were twins and they were his friends; he remembered their names but not their faces. “How old were you when you were sold?” Nasir wondered how long they had been slaves.

“We were thirteen…” Agron said quietly.

“Why did your father sell you into slavery?” Nasir knew it happened but he couldn’t help but be curious.

“We were a small village and were sold into slavery with the promise the girls would not be taken.” Agron opened his eyes when Nasir moved beside him.

“Did you have many sisters?” Nasir couldn’t help it - the questions just came.

“Two, older by two years and three years.” Agron didn’t find himself thinking of his sisters that often anymore.

“Do they yet live?” Nasir wondered out loud.

Agron shrugged his shoulders. “I doubt I would recognize them if I ever saw them again.” He turned his head so he was looking at Nasir. “Do you remember any other family?”

Nasir shook his head. “My mother died when I was but a babe, and I do not recall a father. As for anybody else, the memories have since faded.”

Agron nodded, knowing exactly what Nasir meant.

“So you had a master before you were at the Ludus?” Nasir asked, remembering what Agron had said.

Agron nodded again. “Our first Dominus died; he was old and fell ill. Duro and I were put up for auction together and bought by Batiatus.”

“So you have a mark of the first Dominus?” Nasir knew Agron did. “This is the mark of my Dominus.” He touched the large bone earring that was in his ear. “He did not believe in the branding of skin.” Nasir absentmindedly reached up and ran his fingers across his throat where the collar used to be. “And the leather collar.”

Agron glanced at Nasir's fingers as they ran across the skin of his neck. “I do have the previous mark, along with this one.” He turned his arm up so Nasir could see the brand of his Gladiator mark.

“May I see the other?” Nasir asked. He was curious if he would know the mark of Agron’s previous Dominus. He knew he might have crossed the line in asking, though.

Agron closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall and thought about what Nasir asked. He opened his eyes slowly and looked back at Nasir. Agron wasn’t sure he wanted to show the mark to him just yet.

Nasir could sense Agron’s apprehension on showing him. “It is fine if you do not wish to show me.”

Agron shook his head. “It is not the case of not wanting to show you, I just don’t know if I shall yet.” Agron placed a hand on Nasir’s knee and squeezed.

Nasir nodded. He did not blame Agron for not wanting to show him. “Shall we go find morning meal?” He asked, not sure if Agron felt hungry with a headache he surely had. Nasir got to his feet and walked to the small table in the corner, pouring a cup of water for Agron. “This should help clear head slightly.” He sat down on his knees beside Agron and handed him the cup.

Agron took the cup and drank the whole thing down. He handed the cup back to Nasir. “Gratitude…”

Nasir nodded and sat the empty cup down beside him. “May I see how your mouth fares?” Nasir smiled when Agron raised an eyebrow but parted his lips. Nasir was happy when he saw very little blood. “It heals well.”

Agron closed his mouth and gave Nasir a small smile. “Come with me. We are in need of food.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the lovely and talented Penny aka Mrs_Agget for taking on the roll of being my Beta! Much Love! Still any mistakes still remain my own. Thanks again for the reads, comments, kudos, whatever you have done. Much love to you all. :D


	12. Ready To Leave These Walls

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, harassment.

**Chapter Word Count: 2289**

* * *

 

Chapter 12: Ready To Leave These Walls

 

Agron bent down and picked up his leather, feeling Nasir’s eyes upon him. He strapped his leather on with a smile on his lips, remaining back to the Syrian. “Does sight please the eyes?” Agron asked turning around to face Nasir.

Nasir blushed despite himself and just nodded.

Agron let out a chuckle. “I have felt your eyes upon me since we freed you.”

“I never had the chance to lay eyes upon…” Nasir silenced himself and bit his bottom lip. Agron smiled at him, showing the dimples in his cheeks.

“Find voice little man.” Agron wanted to know what he was going to say.

“You are very pleasing to the eyes, yet it feels strange to be able to look so openly.” Nasir lowered his gaze, realizing he was still looking at Agron.

“You are a free man now and so have the right to look openly.” Agron smiled at him again. “Come. Let us get food before the Gauls eat it all.”

Nasir nodded and followed Agron out of the quarters and to where the food was being kept. Chadara was once again helping Mira but kept casting glares in Mira’s direction. They were rationing the food to everyone. Arlo was with them with a large pot of what smelt like hot oats. Nasir smiled as he stepped up to get his food. Chadara handed him a chunk of bread and a pear, while Arlo handed him a bowl of hot oats. Nasir inspected the bowl while he waited for Agron to collect his food. Arlo had diced up apples and added it, there seemed to be dates added too.

“Let us sit in shade for head still aches…” Agron suggested and headed for the back of the villa. The building was casting great shadows in the early morning sun. Agron sat down on one of the wooden benches, stretching out his longs legs in front of him.

Nasir sat down beside him taking in the sight of Agron’s long, strong legs. He heard Agron chuckle beside him. “What, you said I was a free man to look openly, did you not?”

“Yes, I did.” Agron chuckled again.

“Does it bother you?” Nasir asked hoping it did not.

Agron shook his head and put a spoonful of oats in his mouth. It was a great welcome to the stomach. He smiled when Nasir started eating a smile on his own lips. Agron took another bite and swallowed, taking a bite of his pear. He was just about to continue eating his oats when he noticed someone come out the doorway. When he glanced up to see who it was, Acer was smirking down at him and Nasir. Agron let out a sigh.

“Crixus seeks words now.” Acer was going to walk towards Agron when the little Syrian hissed at him and stood up.

“Sit down and shut your mouth Little Pup," Acer growled and pushed Nasir back down onto the bench. “Before I give you something better to fill your mouth with.” He glanced at Agron when he said this and noticed his eyes narrow and the grip on the bowl he was holding tightened. Acer cast another smirk, daring the German to start something.

Nasir hissed at the Gauls words and watched Agron’s eyes shift from looking at the bowl in his hands to the man standing in front of them. Nasir watched as Acer started to undo the subligaria around his hips and climbed to his feet, he was not going to let this Gaul do anything to him. Nasir reached down and grabbed Agron’s wrist pulling for the other man to stand also. He hissed at Acer as the man stepped closer to them.

Agron growled at Acer as he let Nasir pull him to his feet. He was just about to pull the dagger out when Spartacus came in the back courtyard. Agron let out another growl and Spartacus rushed over, pushing the man away, standing between him and Acer. “You touch him I will kill you!” Agron hissed out over Spartacus’ shoulder at the smiling Gaul.

“What is the meaning of this?” Spartacus asked Acer, seeing the man’s subligaria was half open revealing himself to Agron and Nasir. He could hear Agron growl from behind him again.

“I was just letting them know that Crixus seeks words.” Acer chuckled.

“And they shall be with you presently. Now remove self from fucking sight.” Spartacus told Acer, glaring at the man as he did up his clothing.

“Fucking Gauls!” Agron exclaimed as he sat back down on the bench, his head was still pounding.

“Why was his cloth so removed?” Spartacus asked though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

“He told me to shut up before he gave me something to fill my mouth with.” Nasir let out a sigh and sat down beside Agron.

Spartacus shook his head. Seems he was going to have to talk to Crixus about controlling his men, now that they had new members amongst them. He would not have them force themselves on them. “Finish meal and then go seek out Crixus.” Spartacus turned but then looked back at Agron. “And Agron, hold your tongue.” He knew the young German knew what his words were about.

Nasir watched Spartacus leave and then looked over at Agron who was finishing the last of his oats. “I really hate that Gaul!” Nasir didn’t like many of the Gauls but he really disliked Acer. Nasir knew that if the man really wanted to force himself on him, while Agron wasn’t around he would have a hard time fighting him off. Nasir really didn’t like that thought, not one bit.

“I will not let him touch you, Little Man.” Agron gave him a warm smile.

Nasir returned the smile and then picked up his own bowl of oats and finished eating them. He couldn’t help but wonder if Agron himself had had problems with Acer. He knew Agron could take care of himself but the way Acer acted was disturbing.

Agron finished the pear. The juices were making the split in his lip burn. When he was finished he threw the core over the wall and watched it fly through the air before he turned his attention back to Nasir. “I shall seek out the Gaul now…” Agron stood and looked down at Nasir.

Nasir stood up too. “I shall come with you.” He picked up both of their bowls and started walking through the villa. Nasir glanced behind him to make sure Agron was following, he was. He was surprised Agron’s footsteps were so quiet, for such a big man he was stealthy. Nasir had to smile about this.

Agron spotted Crixus and headed towards him, Nasir following behind. “You seek words?” Agron asked, trying to keep his tone level.

“Did you acquire the information I sought?” Crixus asked looking up at the German. He noticed the boy, Nasir standing with Agron.

“I did…” Agron stated not really wanting to deal with Crixus and his women issues right now.

“Well?” Crixus demanded.

Agron couldn’t help but growl. “Nasir tended her wounds while she was here.” He glanced down at Nasir, not sure what the little man wanted to offer.

Nasir knew that he should say something. “She was pretty well in the body when she left here, considering, but her mind seemed broken. My Dominus did not rough her up.” Nasir told the Gaul, who was scowling at him.

Crixus fists clenched at his sides and then he walked away.

Agron let out a sigh and turned to face Nasir. “I feel we leave soon, are you ready to leave these walls and truly be a free man?”

Nasir smiled at Agron. “Yes, I am ready to leave these walls. No collar to keep me tethered.”

Agron nodded returning the smile. This little man was growing on him more and more. “I will break words with Spartacus and seek you out when finished.”

Nasir watched Agron walk away with a smile on his face. He let out a content sigh and then headed back to the room he and Agron had shared the previous night. Nasir had left all his belongings in there and hoped that no one had touched them. He walked into the room and to the bed. If they were going to be leaving the villa this day he would take the bedding with them. “The nights will be getting colder…” Nasir said to the empty room. He walked towards the chest in the corner and opened it, taking out his leather pouch and looked at the other contents of the chest. There were two large cloth sacks and another leather pouch. Nasir pulled them all out they would be of great use.

Nasir started pulling the bedding off of the bed and rolling it to fit into the sack. He got up and checked the room seeing if there was yet anything worth packing. Nasir found a few rolls of unused parchment and packed them into the sack. He picked up the candles placing them inside also. “I will not go without lighting…” Nasir didn’t care much for the dark.

When he determined there would be no more gained from this room he picked up the sacks and headed towards his Dominus’ quarters, which Spartacus and Mira had claimed. He peeked through the curtain and saw no one was inside and made his way in, taking a deep breath. This would be the last time he would be in this room.

Nasir quickly walked to the large chest that sat under the window, opening it he pulled out all of the contents placing them on the floor by his knees. He started going through the contents of the chest, he decided to ignore the clothes for now. Nasir found more oil and body cream, quickly placing them in his leather pouch that was around his shoulders. He found strips of leather and placed them into the sack with the bedding and parchment. He would find a use for them. Nasir pulled out a hand mirror and added it to his leather pouch.

When he saw there was nothing else of not left in the chest he turned his attention to the clothes. The fabrics were of great quality. Silk, cotton, wool and a few linen robes, there was also a velvet cloak. There were trousers of different colors that he knew he could adjust down to his size. Nasir started rolling all of them and placing them into the cloth sack. As he reached the bottom of the pile he smiled, there was a large fur, it could be used to lay upon when a bed did not present itself. He rolled it and pushed it into the bag.

Nasir closed the trunk and got to his feet, dusting off his knees. He walked over to the table and inspected it. There still remained food upon it. He grabbed one of the cotton cloths laying it out on the table in front of him. Pears, cheese, and bread were placed inside the cloth and then Nasir folded it, placing it into the other leather pouch.

Nasir then inspected the table more finding a pot of honey and a knife he could use on the fruit. He wrapped the knife in a cloth and then placed them both into the pouch. Nasir took one last look at the room and then left and headed back to Agron’s quarters. He found Agron sitting on the edge of the stripped bed, head in his hands. “Head still pains you?” Nasir asked as he sat down beside Agron, placing the bags on the bed.

Agron looked up at him and then nodded. “What do you have there?” He asked noticing the bags Nasir had just sat down.

“The bedding, cloth, clothes, a fur, parchment, and some other things.” Nasir smiled at him.

“You seem well prepared.” Agron smiled in return.

“I am when do we leave?” Nasir hoped he could stay close to Agron.

 “Soon, come let us see where help is needed.” Agron stood and adjusted the belt around his waist.

Nasir nodded and placed all of the straps of the bags over his shoulder so they rested on his back and then followed Agron through the villa. “I shall be back…” Nasir uttered to the German and then walked away, he was going to check all the rooms in the villa to make sure nothing of use was left behind.

When he had returned to Agron’s side he had found more things to add to his bags. He had found another large fur, many spices and herbs, more oils, more cloth, and thread and needle. Agron smiled at him showing his dimples when Nasir stepped up beside him. “I am now ready to leave this place.” Nasir smiled back up at him.

“And we shall, we move now.” Agron handed Nasir a sword and started to walk towards the gate. “It is a full day’s walk to the next villa. Shall I aid in carrying the weight?” Agron asked looking at the bags the Syrian carried.  

Nasir shook his head but offered a smile. “It is well received but I shall manage weight. You are more skilled with the sword.”

Agron nodded. “You shall become skilled as well, Little Man.”

One can hope…” Nasir glanced back at the villa, it was the last time he would see this place and it was a great relief. Two moons ago he never thought about leaving those walls now he never wanted to go back. He let out a sigh and followed Agron quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not beta'd so any mistakes remain my, sorry if there are a lot. I hope you enjoy, next chapter will be coming soon. :D


	13. Free Men Now

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, unwanted touching, and kiss, blood, violence.

**Chapter Word Count: 3,730**

Chapter 13: Free Men Now

The moon was at its peak in the sky as they reached the new villa. Agron had asked Nasir to wait with the nonfighting members and Nasir did so willingly with the sword in hand at the ready. He knew he was not ready for a full out fight, not yet. A short time past and then Agron came to fetch the others, greeting Nasir with a smile. “How many more slaves were freed?” Nasir asked as he visually inspected Agron for any new injuries.

“Four…” Agron motioned for them all to go into the villa and then he started walking with Nasir.

Nasir noticed that the villa was smaller than the one he had belonged to as he made his way inside with Agron, it was small but would hold their numbers. He slowly made his way through the halls of the villa, while Agron met with Spartacus. He noticed that there were only two-bed chambers. He was sure that Crixus would claim one, while Spartacus and Mira would no doubt claim the other. Nasir wasn’t sure where Agron was going to sleep for the night or if he would even seek his company again. Nasir made his way to a deserted corner of the villa’s main room and quietly pulled the furs from the top of the bag and laid them out; the corner was far removed from the Gauls. He had finished setting up his sleeping spot when he sensed someone standing behind him. Nasir glanced over his shoulder and smiled, Agron was looking down at him with a smile on his face and two cups in hand. Nasir stood up from his crouched position with a blush on his face.

Agron looked down at the setup Nasir had created and couldn’t help the smile from growing. He held out a cup to Nasir. “I know you like the taste.”

Nasir took the cup and sipped it, the smile refusing to leave his lips. “Much appreciated.” Nasir watched Agron take a sip from his own cup. “Do you share a drink?” Nasir asked wondering if Agron was drinking wine with him.

Agron nodded. “It is yet watered down, so it does not cloud my mind upon waking.” He smiled at the little man.

“Where shall you let sleep claim you?” Nasir hoped Agron wouldn’t mind his inquiries.

“I have yet to find a place,” Agron told him and then took another sip of the watered down wine.

Nasir looked down at the furs and then back at Agron. “You are welcome to sleep here; your company would be well received.” Nasir couldn’t help the blush that crept into his cheeks.

“As would yours.” Agron watched as Nasir removed his leather pouch and placed it in the corner at the top of the furs. Nasir then lowered himself down onto the furs and looked up at Agron. Agron smiled and sat his cup down. He then removed his sword and leather from around his waist. Agron placed them beside the furs and lowered himself down onto the furs beside Nasir, stretching out his legs. He leaned back resting against the pillows. “It is long since I last lay upon furs,” Agron said with a yawn.

Nasir quickly grabbed the cloth bag he had put the bedding in and pulled out one of the thin blankets. He sat it down on Agron’s stomach and received a smile from him. “In case the cold finds us tonight.” Nasir returned the smile and then pulled out one for himself and then laid back down placing his head on one of the pillows. Nasir turned his head to face Agron and saw his eyes were already closed. “May peaceful sleep claim you, Agron.” Nasir turned onto his side facing the German and closed his own eyes.

“Same to you little man…” Agron mumbled sleep already starting to claim him.

 

Nasir groaned and stretched out his body to find a very warm body pressed against his back. He tried his hardest to suppress the shudder that wanted to run through him at the hot breath he felt against his skin and slowly opened his eyes. It did not take him but only a few seconds to realize it was not the hot breath of his Dominus against his skin nor was it the arm of his Dominus draped over his side. This arm was far too strong to belong to his Dominus. Nasir glanced back over his shoulder, the handsome German was still asleep and had his face buried low against Nasir shoulder, Nasir’s hair slightly covering his face. He slowly pulled away from Agron and slid so he was lying on his back. Agron let out a groan and rolled onto his stomach, exposing the muscles of his back, to the still cool air that surrounded them. Nasir wanted nothing more than to reach out a hand to run it down that muscled back.

Nasir let out another sigh as he moved his legs, the muscles were sore and the thought of training was weighing heavy upon him. He knew they would be training more today and decided he would let Agron get as much rest as was possible. He grabbed the thin blanket that had been kicked off of the taller man and placed it over his lower have, giving Agron more privacy from prying eyes, eyes that he felt upon them now.  Nasir slowly sat up leaning against the wall and took in their surroundings and who was around them. He spotted the eyes that were on them, they were those of the man that Nasir had seen around Agron the last few days. Nasir scowled at him as the man’s gaze left Agron’s sleeping form and locked eyes with his own.

Nasir continued to glare at the man and sat in silence until he heard Agron let out a soft groan and then watched him roll over onto his back, knees up. Nasir smiled and waited for him to wake up fully. He wasn’t going to leave Agron’s side until he was awake. Nasir smiled again as Agron let out another groan, throwing his arm over his eyes in an attempt to hide from the ever increasing light.

Agron removed the arm that covered his eyes and slowly opened them. “Morning comes too soon…” He said to Nasir, knowing he was already awake and most likely watching him.

“You seem to favor sleep,” Nasir said with a chuckle.

Agron sat up and smiled at him. “I favor food more…” His stomach let out a growl that proved his words.

“I shall fetch us some then.” Nasir removed the blanket that still covered his legs and stood up, stretching. He had planned to get the food as soon as Agron had wakened.

“I am capable of fetching my own meal, Little Man,” Agron said with a raised eyebrow.

Nasir smiled down at him. “I know you are capable, I just wish to do it.”

“Appreciated…but you are a free man now, you do not have to serve me.” Agron offered him a smile and then watched Nasir walk away.

Nasir just gave Agron a smile and continued to walk down the hall. He didn’t see it as serving Agron in the same way as he had his Dominus. It was different.  

Agron let out a sigh and then lowered himself back onto the furs, resting his head on the pillow, waiting for the Little Man’s return. Agron closed his eyes, relishing in the quietness that still fell on the villa in the early hours. He smiled when he felt someone kneel on the furs beside him, their knee brushing against his thigh. Agron was just about to open his eyes when a rough kiss was pressed to his lips, the mouth was rough, with cracked lips, and calloused hands gripped his hip. Agron snapped his eyes open and shoved the man away from him, knowing it was not Nasir as he had first thought it to be. He winched as his bottom lip bit and pulled as their bodies were pushed apart. Agron sat up fully and growled menacingly at Chay, who once again found himself on his ass upon the ground.

“Your lips are softer than I imagined.” Chay licked his lips at the taste of Agron’s blood in his mouth. The young German looked positively murderous now and Chay couldn’t help but smirk, feeling the arousal course through his veins.

 

Nasir smiled warmly at Arlo, the old cook, as he got a bowl of porridge for himself and Agron. He noticed cherries diced up into it, the dark red chunks stuck out in the steaming mush. Nasir then took two apples and a large chunk of bread and a piece of cheese. He finally grabbed a jug of water, placing all in his arms. He had gotten very skilled at carrying many items within arms with ease. Nasir hummed to himself as he walked the still quiet halls that led from the kitchen. He watched people start to stir from slumber as he passed. When he rounded the corner he almost dropped the food in his arms at the sight in front of him.

Agron had the shorter man pinned to the ground, dagger pressed to his throat, while Spartacus gripped Agron’s arm and shoulders, trying to prevent the movement of said dagger. Mira was on her knees by the men’s heads, talking to Agron. Nasir rushed over to the furs and discarded the items from his arms and then rushed over to Agron, dropping to his knees beside Mira. “Agron…” Nasir said softly, hoping he would look at him. He tried to inch closer but was halted by Mira’s arm.

“Agron, you will remove the dagger from his throat,” Spartacus said firmly.

“Agron…” Nasir said softly when Agron didn’t respond to Spartacus in any way. He moved forward ignoring Spartacus’ warning look. “Please…” Nasir’s eyes widened slightly when Agron looked up at him, blood upon his lip and chin and rage in his beautiful green eyes, but the rage ebbed away when those green eyes met Nasir’s. Nasir sighed with relief as the dagger was removed from the man’s throat and Agron straightened up slightly Spartacus’ grip loosening, but Nasir jumped as Agron growled and started punching the man. Spartacus managed to pull Agron off the short bulky man that now lay unconscious. Nasir wanted to reach out and help Spartacus hold Agron but something stilled his hands. He watched as Spartacus fought to keep a hold of Agron’s shoulders, while the young German growled again.

Nasir’s eyes followed Agron and Spartacus as they stood, Spartacus’ arms still wrapped around Agron’s shoulders. He noticed Agron grasp at the loose fabric that used to be his subligaria with bloodied, shaking hands. It was ripped and offered little coverage now. Agron’s bare right hip was showing and upon it dark pigment of a slave mark. Nasir got to his feet and stepped closer to the two men. _Free men now but always to be reminded..._ Nasir thought to himself as he caught another glimpse of Agron’s brand on his hip and on his forearm.  

“Calm yourself,” Spartacus said into Agron’s ear. Agron let out a growl at him but did seem to stop fighting the hold.

“Agron…” Nasir said again softly as the German growled at Spartacus. Nasir watched as Spartacus finally let go of Agron and the man walked away from the small crowd that had gathered. He was heading back to the corner he and Nasir had claimed the other night. Nasir gave Mira and Spartacus a worried look and then walked after Agron. He heard Agron growl at a few people that sat close to their furs and they quickly gathered their things and hurried off. “Sit please?” Nasir asked Agron, he wanted to check where the blood was coming from.

Agron didn’t say anything to Nasir, but he did sit down upon the furs, his back against the wall and his hands gripping the ripped cloth tightly in one hand and the dagger in the other.

Nasir lowered himself to his knees beside Agron, looking at his heaving chest. He knew he should be cautious around Agron right now, with the dagger still clenched in hand. “May I check your wound?” Nasir asked keeping his voice soft and hopefully soothing. Agron just nodded to him, sitting otherwise completely motionless. Nasir grabbed a few scraps of cloth out of the bag and then dipped them into the jug of water, wringing out the excess water to the ground beyond the edge of the furs. He slowly wiped the blood from Agron’s chin and swollen bottom lip.

Agron winced at the sting but kept his eyes averted from Nasir, not sure if he wanted to make eye contact with anyone right now. He couldn’t help but notice Auctus and Donar rush through the room and up the nearby hallway. He knew where they were going. Agron let out a sigh and then followed the figure with his eyes that were walking towards him and Nasir.

Nasir looked up when he felt someone place their hands on his shoulders. Spartacus was standing looking down at him, worry full on his face. Nasir offered him a comforting smile as the Thracian knelt down beside him. “I shall tend to wound,” Nasir told Spartacus, who nodded but kept his eyes on Agron.

“I would have words when you are ready Brother,” Spartacus said to the German in a soft tone. He was sure he knew what had happened but he still needed Agron to break words on the matter.

Agron nodded at Spartacus but kept his gaze lowered and mouth shut, not trusting his voice right now.

Spartacus withheld placing a comforting hand upon his friend, knowing it would not be well received in present mind. He patted Nasir again on the shoulder, giving him another warning look and then stood, leaving the Syrian to tend to his friend.

Nasir watched Spartacus leave them then looked back to Agron, who had just finally looked up at him. “Your previous wound was reopened.” Nasir went back to cleaning Agron’s wounded mouth. He inspected Agron’s bottom lip closer and saw distinct teeth marks. “He kissed you?” Nasir hoped Agron would tell him what happened. He felt nauseous now, at the thought of the man’s lips anywhere on Agron.

Agron cleared his throat, making sure his emotions were in check before he spoke. “Yes he did and when I pushed him away he latched onto my lip.” Agron turned his head and spit the blood out of his mouth into the clay bowl that was beside the furs.

Nasir paused in his cleaning the wound when Agron spit out a large amount of blood. “Open please?” Nasir asked.

Agron opened his mouth, leaning his head back against the wall. When Nasir was done checking the inside of his mouth he turned his head and spit out more blood.

“Here clean mouth with this.” Nasir handed him his cup of wine from the previous night, he had not finished it. He smiled when Agron did as he suggested. Nasir looked down at Agron’s hand that remained at this side, still gripping the frayed fabric. He had left the dagger beside his thigh on the furs. “He did this?” Nasir asked motioning to Agron’s hand. He felt ever sicker at the thought of the man’s hands upon Agron’s bare flesh. Agron just nodded at him. “He had to tear it from body…” Nasir hissed and Agron looked up at him.

“Most do not like being turned down…more than once.” Agron sighed, he had lost count of the times he had turned Chay down since the man had joined them.

“You are not his. As you said we are free men now and get to choose who we let lay hands upon us. He had no right to try to take what is not his!” Nasir hissed again and pulled out the healing cream to apply to the wound. Agron was looking at him again when he looked back up at him. Nasir felt the blush creep into his cheeks again. He pausing before his fingers touched Agron’s very swollen lip. Agron’s eyes held a lot of emotion in them, but the anger was slowly diminishing. Nasir slowly and carefully rubbed the cream into the wounds and then washed his hands. He picked up the other clean cloth and looked down at Agron’s hands; his knuckles were covered in blood still. “May I clean your hands, so you may eat?” Nasir asked not sure if Agron would release the cloth. Nasir pulled the thin blanket up and draped it over Agron’s legs, up to his waist.

Agron watched as the little man placed the thin fabric over him and then he slowly released the cloth that used to be his subligaria, feeling it fall open beneath the blanket. Agron pulled his hands out and offered them one at a time to Nasir to be tended and cleaned. “You dote on me to kindly,” Agron said when Nasir was done.

Nasir shrugged. “I do not mind, it is of my choosing.” He glanced at the food beside him. “Do you wish to eat?” Nasir picked up the bowl of porridge, most of the warmth was now gone. He held it out to Agron, knowing the man was hungry.

Agron took the bowl from the little man, inspecting its content. “But a little heat remains…” Agron took the spoon and put it to his mouth, hissing at the tenderness his bottom lip now held.

“I can have it heated if you wish.” Nasir offered.

Agron shook his head and put the spoon to his mouth once again. Even though it had lost its heat the taste was pleasant. “It shall be fine.”

Nasir sat in silence for awhile as they ate. He watched Agron set the now empty bowl down on the floor and he smiled at him, surprised he received a smile back from the still quiet man. “Do all German’s have smiles such as yours?” Nasir loved the man’s smile.

Agron shook his head but the smile remained. “Just as all Syrians do not have eyes such as yours.” He offered as he reached for one of the apples.

Nasir bit his bottom lip and felt the blushed. “And not all German’s have eyes such as yours?” Nasir asked and received another shake of the head from Agron. “I do not see much of my kin…” He hadn’t spoken to another Syrian since the age of nine. He had only seen them in passing on trips to the market with his Dominus.

“I wish I saw less of my own kin,” Agron growled.

“Your words stab at heart.” Agron looked up as he clenched the dagger in hand under the blanket. He didn’t think everyone would be stupid enough to let Chay near him anytime soon but he wasn’t paying attention, so the voice had caught him off guard. Donar was smiling down at him. Agron let out a sigh of relief and released the dagger, slowly returning the smile, though it was not as beaming as that of his friend.

“My words were not meant for you, my friend,” Agron said to his friend hoping he hadn’t really offended him.

“I know who your words were for. I had to be stopped from cutting his fucking cock from the body, and Auctus may have left more bruises upon his face!” Donar crouched down by Agron’s feet, placing a hand on the younger German’s ankle.

Nasir frowned. “I would not have stopped either of you!” He couldn’t help the hiss that escaped.

“Spartacus does not like killing our own…” Donar looked up at Agron, inspecting him closely. “He did try to damage your pretty face, I see,” Donar smirked knowing Agron would not be mad at his comment.

Agron picked up his spoon from the empty bowl and threw it at Donar, successfully hitting him in the groin. Agron couldn’t help but chuckle at the face Donar made. “Serves you right…”  

Nasir chuckled and Donar looked at him with a smile. Nasir liked the friendship he saw between the two German’s.

“Be careful of this one, he aims for cock and balls when riled.” Donar stood up as Agron’s outstretched foot came towards him. He raised his hands in surrender to his friend.

Nasir let out a chuckle. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Nasir said and then took a sip of water.

Agron just rolled his eyes as the two shared smiled and then took another bite of the apple. Donar exchanged a few more words with Agron and then left the two alone again.

Nasir watched Agron for awhile in silence again. He noticed Agron’s hands under the blanket again. He seemed to be holding onto the torn fabric once again. Nasir quickly slid the bags that held the fabric closer to him and grabbed out a blue and green fabric and set himself to working on making a new subligaria for Agron. He looked up from the fabric to Agron, who was watching him. Nasir smiled at him and then went back to his work. When he was finished he held it out to Agron.

Agron took the newly made subligaria from the smiling little man and couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Gratitude…” He adjusted the blanket and slowly removed the torn cloth from his hips. He had been naked in front of his Brothers before but felt the need to stay cover in the presence of Nasir.

Nasir turned his head away to give Agron a little more privacy. He pushed the unused fabric back into the bag and then looked back at Agron when he saw the blanket being removed. “The color suits you well.” Nasir complimented with a shy smile and the blush crept back into his cheeks.

Agron smiled at him and then stood, grabbing his protective leather and strapped it on. “I shall go break words with Spartacus now.” He strapped his sword and dagger back on and then grabbed his cloak and put it on, pulling the hood over his head. He smiled down at Nasir and then headed off to find Spartacus.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta for this chapter all mistakes remain my own. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait! :D


	14. What Are You Waiting For

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild to sometimes strong language, unwanted touching, and kiss mentioned, mentions of blood and violence.

 **Chapter Word Count:** 4,591

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 14: What Are You Waiting For**

 

Agron stopped in the doorway of the room Spartacus was using and leaned against the doorframe. He listened to Spartacus and Crixus converse for a while before he stepped all the way into the room. “We train the shits today?” He stepped up beside Spartacus and then sat on the table. Auctus was standing leaning his back against the opposite wall, examining his knuckles. Agron focused on him not wanting to look at Spartacus or Crixus.

Spartacus looked down at his German friend. He let out a sigh placing himself on the table beside him, without words.

Crixus looked at Agron for a few moments before he said anything. “I will take my men and scout the area.” Spartacus nodded at him and then watched the Gaul leave.

“I do not think that you think them all ‘shits’ as you put it?” Spartacus folded his arms across his chest and glanced at Agron. His green eyes turned to Spartacus and then Agron shook his head. Spartacus nodded. “We must break words over what happened.” He said quietly.

Agron turned his head away and took a deep breath. Once again he started watching Auctus, who was now watching him and Spartacus. “I told you I would not promise not to kill him if unwanted touches continued.” Agron felt the growl slip out and felt Spartacus’ eyes upon him. “He stepped to far this time.” He added trying to let Spartacus know that his actions had been justified. Agron heard Auctus let out a growl of his own and kept his gaze on him.

Spartacus nodded. “I will have you train Nasir today.” He thought it best to keep Agron away from the other recruits. He wasn’t sure if Agron would take his anger out on them or not. But he was sure Agron would be less likely to take it out on the young Syrian.

Agron nodded and then stood. “I will see to it then.” He headed for the door. He paused, glancing back at Auctus, who was still standing against the wall, foot propped up. “You should have let Donar cut off his fucking cock. Or let Auctus bash his head in!” Agron didn’t look back at his friends after he spoke, but heard the sigh Spartacus let out.

Agron strode through the hall and back towards Nasir. The little man was packing up the furs and pillows. Agron crouched behind him not sure if Nasir knew he was there or not. He smiled as he watched him quietly.

Nasir was humming to himself as he packed up all his things back into the cloth sacks. It was a song his mother used to sing to him. He closed up the strings on the sacks but stilled his hands when he heard a slight movement behind him. He reached forward, clutched the small knife in hand and spun around. He pressed the tip of the blade against the man’s crotch. Nasir raised his eyes when he heard the gasp escape the other man’s lips. He let out a gasp of his own when he realized it was Agron. He backed away quickly, removing the knife from the sensitive area. “Apologies, you startled me.” Nasir quickly put the knife back into his leather pouch.

Agron stared at the little man, his eyes slightly wide at the surprise of such a reaction. “It would seem I am the one that owes apologies. I did not know presences would startle you so.” He stood up, placing a hand over the spot the tip of the knife had been. “Gratitude for not following through...”

Nasir got to his feet and stepped towards Agron. “Did I cause damage?” He suddenly felt panicked. “Let me check.”

Agron let out a groan as his back was pressed against the wall by the little man, who was surprisingly strong. His hands were reaching trying to untie the cloth. Agron closed his eyes and took a deep breath before quickly grabbing Nasir’s wrists. He remained silent and kept his eyes closed as Nasir’s hands stilled.

Nasir looked up at Agron’s face, his eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched. “Apologies.” He didn’t try to pull away from Agron’s grip, though. “I panicked,” Nasir admitted and watched Agron’s eyes slowly open and their gaze met.

Agron watched him. Nasir’s honey brown eyes were full of emotion. More emotion than Agron had ever seen from anyone before. He finally released the little man’s wrists. “It caused but a moment's pain, no lasting effect,” Agron said softly hoping to help calm him. “I pray I never get on your bad side.” He smiled at Nasir and watched as the shorter man's hands dropped to his side, panic seeming to leave his body. Agron raised an eyebrow. “What has caused such panic?” He wasn’t sure why Nasir had acted that way.

“I do not wish harm to you,” Nasir said plainly and truthfully.

“But if no harm was to come to me, who would tend to my wounds.” Agron teased his smile widening. He felt really relaxed around the little man.

Nasir too smiled. “Fine, I do not wish you harm by my hands!” He clarified and stepped back realizing the closeness of their bodies still. “You are sure you are not injured?” His eyes roamed down when he saw Agron’s hand move to cover himself again. Nasir felt the blush creep into his cheeks and looked away.

Agron chuckled. “I will be fine Little Man, now come. You train with me this day.” Agron stepped away from the wall and picked up Nasir’s sword, holding it out to him.   

Nasir took the blade. He followed Agron outside into the courtyard where Donar was shouting orders at the new men and women. Auctus was circling around the recruits like a wolf circling its prey. But Nasir noticed his eyes were not on that of the training that was taking place. He followed Auctus’ gaze. He was watching Spartacus who was busy in a sparring match with the short German man. The man that had been after Agron. Nasir stilled in his steps and watched Spartacus and the German. He couldn’t blame Auctus for watching what was happening. The German was short but he was not lacking in muscles and weight. He swung a large ax at Spartacus with great power and what seemed to be a deadly purpose. Blood was still covering the German’s face and now covering one of his legs and shoulders. Spartacus was not holding back on the man. Nasir had to smile. Maybe someday soon he could teach the bastard a lesson of his own.

The sound of metal hitting on metal was loud in Nasir’s ears. But he continued to watch Spartacus who knocked the man down into the sand face first. His sword pressed to the back of the German’s neck and foot on his lower back. He could hear the German swearing and growling. “Is Spartacus going to hurt him?” Nasir asked quietly.

“I do not hold hope in it.” Agron turned away from the scene and headed towards a semi-secluded area. “Come, let us train.” He told Nasir as he removed his cloak and set it down on the ground. Agron turned towards the shorter man and took a stance waiting for him to make the first move.

“Maybe Donar will get a chance to spar with him?" Nasir said hopefully. " _Maybe I will…_ ” He mumbled the last words quietly.

Agron chuckled. Though as quiet as Nasir’s words had been, he had still had heard them. “I’m afraid you will have to get in line for that.” He glanced over to where Donar and Auctus stood training the others. And then he glanced over at Spartacus who was attacking the German ruthlessly. He shook his head. “But turn thoughts away from him and to the present matters.” He knew that that was a lot to ask but he too had to turn his thoughts away from the matter. “Come on what are you waiting for?” Agron beckoned Nasir with a finger and a smirk.  

Nasir smiled back and nodded. He swung his sword at Agron who sidestepped with ease. He lightly smacked Nasir’s side with the flat side of his sword. “You remain gentler than your leader.” He knew he would come out of this training with fewer bruises than previous lessons. 

Agron let out another chuckle. “I do not hold reason to be rough with you.” He smiled as the little man swung his sword at him again. Then again. Never making contact. “You are using too much energy swinging so wildly. Do you wish your enemies to overpower you?” Agron caught Nasir’s arm on the last swing. He spun him around pinning the hissing Syrian's back against his own chest. He felt Nasir start to relax against him but before he could Agron spun him away from him. 

Nasir let out another hiss at the sudden movement. “I feel I am too small and should make up for it with big movements.” He threw his arms out in a large gesture. He blushed when his eyes met Agron's. Maybe he sounded stupid. 

Agron smiled at him and then stepped closer. “May I aid you in stance?” He asked watching Nasir closely. He didn’t want to touch him again with asking. 

Nasir nodded. The blush was more prominent now and he was sure that if Agron got any closer he would see it. He moved his head slightly so he could keep the tall German in his sight as he stepped up behind him. Close. Nasir sucked in a sharp breath and held it. Agron’s hands came to rest on his hips, positioning them into a better stance. Agron’s hands then moved to his arms, slowly sliding up to his shoulders. Nasir let out the breath. “And this will give me better balance for a more powerful swing?” He asked hoping he was right. 

Agron smiled. “Yes. And will expose less of your body for a counter attack to land.” He stepped away from Nasir and took his own stance in front of him again. “Now try and hit me!” He smirked as he let Nasir make the first move again. 

Nasir swung his sword again and this time Agron had to block it with his own. He continued to swing making contact many more times than previously. Nasir smiled as he continued to swing at Agron who was still acting only on the defensive. Not returning the blows. Nasir could sense people around them. Watching. He glanced away. His attention faltering from the man in front of him. He received a smack on the top of his ass in response. Nasir hissed. He turned his attention back to Agron. 

“Do not take your eyes off your opponent!” Agron growled in a harsh tone. The tone he used while training the other recruits. With the crowd around them, he didn’t want them to think the young Syrian was being favored in training. Even if he was. Agron didn’t want to cause him problems with the others. “You have good instincts. You knew you were surrounded. But you turned eyes away. Leaving you exposed!” 

Nasir hissed again not liking the harsh tone coming from Agron’s lips. He knew it was the tone he used while training the others but he had not had it directed at him since the second day he had been freed. Nasir remained silent and took up his newly learned stance. He began the assault all over again. 

They continued to train for hours. Nasir always on the offensive. He received fewer hits to bare skin than he did while training with Spartacus. He knew it was only because Agron was being gentle with him. He didn’t know if he truly liked this or not. Nasir out a growl as he faltered in step, stumbling, ending up back to Agron. He let out a heavy breath and received another slap of Agron’s sword to the top of his ass. Nasir let out another growl, but this time swung an unexpected strike at Agron who barely dodged it. Nasir smirked at him.

Agron hissed in pain as he received a slice to his lower stomach from the tip of Nasir’s blade. He knew that Nasir thought he missed completely. Agron had no intention of telling him otherwise. He was pleased that Nasir was getting the hang of fighting. He held up his hand and Nasir stop immediately, lowering the sword to his side. “Rest you did well!” Agron placed a hand on his lower stomach. He picked up his cloak and then walked away from Nasir through the crowd of onlookers.

Nasir sighed feeling the adrenaline slowly ebbing away. He watched Agron leave through the crowd. Then he looked down at his swords seeing the blood shining against the metal. He gasped dropping the sword. Nasir pushed through the crowd trying to spot Agron's tall frame. He sighed and rushed into the villa, through the crowded halls, until he spotted him. He rushed towards him and grabbed his arm.

Agron smiled when he felt the soft hands take a hold of his arm. He knew it was Nasir. Agron remains silent waiting for the little man to speak words first.

Nasir tightened his grip on Agron’s arm. “Let me see!” He slowly moved to stand in front of the taller man and tried to move his hands out of the way. He places both hands on the strong arm that concealed the wound. “Agron!”

Agron smiled at him and moved his hands. “I am fine.” He told him as the little man's soft, long fingers prodded at the scrape. “It is merely a scratch, nothing to worry your head over.”

Nasir growled at him. “I didn’t want to hurt you!”

Agron chuckled. “I have had worse…”

Nasir frowned. “Does not mean I don’t feel bad about it!” Nasir swatted Agron’s hand away when he tried to cover it again. “Come let me clean it if we’re lucky it won’t scar.” Nasir led the way back to where his bags were. He quickly grabbed some of the scraps of cloth and the healing salve out of his bags. He dipped the cloth into the water jug and then rung it out the access water. He turned towards Agron and placed the cloth against the cut. He watched Agron’s stomach muscles tighten and then relax again. Nasir cleaned it thoroughly and then dried it, before applying the salve. “It is shallow,” Nasir said glad he wouldn’t be the cause of a scar on the beautiful flesh that stood in front of him.

“I told you, a mere scratch, Little Man!” Agron chuckled.

Nasir raised an eyebrow at him. “Even mere scratches can become infected.” He said in a scolding tone. He reached up, trying to inspect Agron’s lip. “Even more so when caused by a human bite.” The wound on Agron’s lip was the one Nasir was really worried about. 

Agron closed his eyes as Nasir ran his fingers over his lip, rubbing a thin layer of salve on the bite marks. “Shall we find a meal?” Argon asked him when he felt the fingers removed.

“Yes.” Nasir placed the salve back into his bag and then stood up. He let out a groan as his body protested from overuse.

“How do you fare?” Agron asked sincerely when he heard the groan.

“Body is sore but it will become easier, yes?”

Agron nodded. “But the body will still remain sore…” His muscles ached daily but he had become used to it.

“Then I will require massages to help relieve the pain!” Nasir joked with a smirk at Agron.

Agron smiled back at him with a raised eyebrow. He had not given a message to anyone since traded from the first Dominus. He did like the idea of being able to place his hands on the little man’s bare skin. “Will I receive so in kind?”

Nasir blush but the smile never left his lips. “If that is desired?” He was hoping Agron would show more interest in him than he already had and it was finally happening. At least that is what he hoped.

Agron smiled. “Come let us find food.” He couldn’t help but watch Nasir as they walked towards the kitchen. Nasir was gorgeous and he had not found himself watching another man the way he did with Nasir. He had known he liked men for some time but he had always ignored such thoughts when Duro was constantly around. Agron let out a sigh.

Nasir could feel Agron’s eyes upon him but didn’t look back at him. He let out a sigh of his own. 

Nasir greeted Chadara with a smile as they entered the kitchen. She, Mira, and Arlo were set to seeing everyone fed once again. Chadara raised her eyebrows at Nasir and then glanced at Agron. Nasir shook his head. He really hoped she wouldn’t say anything. She did have a knack for embarrassing him. Nasir was about to take his food when he heard a large crowd coming towards the kitchen and he frowned. 

He took bread from Chadara and a small bunch of grapes from Mira and then took a bowl from Arlo. It contains a clear broth soup with onions, celery, potatoes, and turnips for substance. It smelled good and Nasir felt his stomach growl as the warm steam flooded his senses. He waited for Agron, who said a few words to Mira and then started to get his food. Mira gave them both a smile as they left the kitchen. They slowly made their way back to the corner they had made theirs.

“You are so quiet…” Nasir said as they sat down.

“I could say the same of you.” Agron looked at him. “I sense something is bothering you, you seem upset. I am just waiting for you to break words on the matter.” He finally confessed.

Nasir let out a sigh. Agron was right he was upset. Hearing the crowd had made him remember how Agron had acted towards him earlier. And he couldn’t help but wonder if that was how it was going to be. Nasir sat his bowl on his leg and finally looked at Agron. “I didn’t like the tone you use with me earlier.” He admitted to him.

Agron looked up at him again. “It was for your benefit.”

Nasir raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “Yet you are soft-spoken while we were alone?”

Agron too raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want others to bother you. If they see that I favor you in training…” Agron did not want problems for the little man.

“You don’t care if people see you favor me outside of training?” Nasir asked trying to understand and hoping he wasn’t jumping to things.

Agron shook his head. “This…” Agron motioned between them. “Is in my personal life. Not me being a commander. It shouldn’t cause you problems.” Agron hoped his words would hold true, but the knots in his stomach were telling him otherwise.

Nasir bit his bottom lip as he looked at Agron. “So you do favor my company?”

Agron just smiled at him and then started eating the stew. He broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into the broth. “Eat…” Agron said seeming to interrupt Nasir’s thinking and watching him.

Nasir blushed and then nodded. He started eating his own stew trying not to watch Agron’s mouth so much. “It’s good…”

“It is,” Agron said in agreement. He finished his food and placed the bowl in front of him.

“How is the new cloth?” Nasir asked curiously really hoping it was to Agron’s liking.

Agron smiled again and started eating his grapes. “It is much better than my last…” He glanced down at the cloth. 

“It is a fine quality cloth.” Nasir smiled back at him. He was glad that he was able to make one for Agron.  

They were both eating their grapes now. Nasir let out a chuckle when Agron threw one up in the air catching it in his mouth. Nasir tried and the grape ended up bouncing off his nose. Causing them both to laugh.

Agron shook his head fondly at the little man. He picked up the grape that had landed between them, he wiped it off and held it out to Nasir for him to take.

Nasir smiled. He took the grape popping it into his mouth. “What do we do the rest of this day?”

“More training. More planning. We are sure to move on soon.” Agron ate his last grape and picked up the cup of water. “You can train with another if you wish?” Agron offered to remember Nasir not liking his tone earlier.

“No, I’m learning much from you.” Nasir didn’t want to be separated from Agron at all if possible.

Agron smiled and got to his feet. He drank another cup of water. “Shall we return to training then?” Agron asked Nasir. He knew the young Syrian was exhausted but Agron wanted to make sure he could handle himself in a fight.

Nasir nodded and stood up. “I think I need a new sword.” He followed closely behind Agron as they made their way through the villa. He couldn’t help but watch the Germans thighs as they walked. He shook his head slightly as intimate noises greeted his ears. He did not need to let his mind wander that far. Some people they passed were busy having sex. Very loud sex. Others, mostly the women, all looked at Agron with lust in their eyes. Nasir hissed quietly. “The women sure do favor you!”

Agron stopped and looked down at Nasir. He handed him a sword. “They may but I do not favor them.” He always thought women were beautiful creatures but never found himself attracted to any. Mira was attractive to him. Though as he looked at Nasir, he wasn’t surprised that he found Mira attractive. They both had dark hair, and eyes. They were both short. They were both feisty. Agron let out a chuckle causing Nasir to give him a questioning look. “Many of them are beautiful…”

Nasir nodded. “I do not favor them either.” He told him.

“So you and the blonde…?”

Nasir shook his head. “She is my closest friend. We were only together when we were commanded to be.”

“I've just seen the way she looks at you…”

Nasir shook his head once more. “We are not involved!” He gave a smiled and was greeted by Argon’s dimples.

“I think we shall use the sword and shield this time,” Agron said and left Nasir to find to shields. He held out an old beaten one to Nasir when he returned. Nasir took it and nodded. 

Agron led the way to the secluded area again. He waited for Nasir to take his stance; he gave the little man a smirk and then started attacking him. He was holding back, though, not wanting to hurt him. Agron was proud. Nasir was doing well dodging the attacks. He was fast. His speed would be an advantage to him. He was grimacing and hissing with the blows that landed against his shield. Agron swung once more, hard.

Nasir let out a groan as he landed on the ground on his ass. “You are far too strong for me. I know you are holding back…” He looked up at Agron who was holding his hand out to him. Nasir took it letting himself be pulled to his feet.

“You will get stronger…your speed will be your advantage, though.” Argon said encouragingly as he watched Nasir dust himself off. “Do you wish to continue?”

“Yes..” Nasir smirked. “Come on what are you waiting for?” He took his stance again preparing for Agron’s first attack when Agron let out a hearty chuckle. Agron swung hard again but Nasir blocked with his shield with a hiss. His shoulder was sure to feel the pain tonight.

They continue to spar with each other and we’re surrounded by people again. Nasir could tell Agron’s mood changed when he noticed the people around them. Most of them being women. He seemed uncomfortable. Nasir hissed when he received a slap of the sword to his side and then a shove from the shield. He growled at Agron and started to take the offensive making Agron defend himself. Nasir couldn’t find an opportunity to smack Agron with the sword. He was getting frustrated by this. As if Agron had sensed his thoughts the man exposed his side but for a mere moment, a moment Nasir jumped at. He quickly smacked Agron’s bare skin with the flat side of a sword. He couldn't help but let out a triumphant noise.

Agron growled and tried to suppress the smirk that wanted to break onto his lips. He knew Nasir was happy with himself even if he has exposed flank on purpose. Agron looked up when he heard the chuckle of his Thracian friend. Spartacus nodded his head towards the villa, indicating he wished to hold a meeting. Agron nodded his head in response and turned his attention back to Nasir. “Rest, drink, eat...you did well.”

Nasir nodded and watch Spartacus and Agron walk off together. The crowd was slowly disappearing and Nasir made his way over to the water barrel to fill his cup. He swallowed it rather fast and refilled his cup.

“You are getting the hang of sword,” Chadara said to him with a smile. She held out a chunk of bread to him.

“Agron is a great teacher!” Nasir took another drink of water, shaking his head at her offered bread. Chadara giggled. “What?” Nasir asked not sure what she was giggling about.

“I’m sure Agron’s talents don’t lie with just the sword.” She giggled again.

“Chadara!” Nasir scolded. He felt himself blush, though. The thought had been in his head for a while now.

“The women are jealous of you,” Chadara told him.

“I have no doubt, but Agron is not interested in the warmth of their thighs.” Nasir was very sure of his words.

“That is easy to see.” Chadara giggled again. “I would watch your back with that Irati girl, though.” Chadara had heard her cursing Nasir’s name to the Gods.

“I am not worried about her, Agron does not want her!” Nasir knew none of the others among them had the young handsome German's attention like he did.

“It is not Agron wanting her that I was referring to. The girl speaks to the Gods and ill words fall from her tongue where you are concerned.”

“She can curse me all he wants it will not change things.” Nasir knew that if anything was to happen to him Agron would still never be hers.

Chadara smiled at him for a moment but the smile quickly turned sad. “It seems your worries lie not just with that Irati girl.” She watched as the short German man that she had learned held the name Chay walked past them. “I do not hold trust in that one.”

“Nor do I…” Nasir watched him walk past them. He seemed angrier than he had earlier that day. Nasir felt a shiver run down his spine as their gazes met.


	15. To the South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Readers,
> 
> First of all, I just wanted to come on here and say that I think most of us, if not all would agree that 2016 was not a great year. For me, it was not a great year health-wise, but I don’t really want to go into that because no one wants to read about all my medical problems LOL. Anyways what I wanted to do this little not to you all since it is a new year and I am hoping the year will be better than the last, even if things don’t get better with my health.
> 
> I wanted to say that I am planning on updating all my multi-chaptered fics really soon, but I am going to try to be focusing on Love Amongst The Ruins, We Stitch These Wounds, and Bred To Kill Them All, only because they are the most asked about. None of my fics are completed I still have a lot to write on all of them and I plan to try to make time. I am busy with writing me novels also so that is an issue that I have ‘time’. I am going to try my best to get all the fics finished. I promise I won’t start any more multi-chaptered until all the ones I have out are complete!
> 
> So I hope that I have not lost you all but I understand if I did. I hope that you will be happy with the new chapters once they come out. Thanks again for your reads, comments, and kudos, they really do mean a lot to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> XoXo
> 
> Ama

 

 Chapter 15: To the South

Agron let out a groan as he set himself down on the table in the room Spartacus had led him to. He felt his friend eyes upon him. "Speak your mind brother." He looked up and met the blue eyes of his leader.

"I hold great worry in heart and mind." Spartacus sat down beside his German friend.

Argon kept his eyes on him but remain silent. Knowing Spartacus would share his thoughts without having to ask more of the man.

"I have worried that Chay will not stop pursuing his desire of you." Spartacus knew Chay was a strong fighter and would be a great use to them on that front but he held doubt of the man’s worth any other way.

Agron couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips at his friends concerned. "I shall be fine Brother, I have a feisty Syrian to protect me!" He and Spartacus both laughed, both knowing Nasir's feelings towards Agron. Agron could still see the worry in Spartacus' eyes but didn’t voice more on the matter when he saw the Gaul enter the room.

"I see the German fuck was under your care today?" Crixus questioned Spartacus. He has seen the many cuts and bruises that the German man’s body now possessed. He looked to the other German in the room and saw his whole body tense at his words.

"I only sought to teach a lesson, but hold regret that it was not learned." Spartacus gripped Agron's arm sensing his discomfort after Crixus had spoken. "What did you and your men find?"

"A villa not too far from here to the South ready for the taking…" Crixus started pacing the room.

"Then to the South, we shall move." Spartacus knew the men were tired after a long day of training and would see them all to rest for a few hours before they made attempt on the next villa. "Find rest and food…" Spartacus told Crixus and watched him leave the room.

Agron let out a sigh. "They could have hunted while exploring, to see that our supplies stay full." He knew how much food was consumed by Gauls and his own kin, though he found his consumption had waned with Duro no longer at his side.

Spartacus nodded. "We shall hunt after we take purchase of what the new villa holds." Agron was right though their meat supply was low.

Agron got to his feet and headed to the door. Feeling his stomach growl after talk of meat. "I shall see everyone ready." Spartacus nodded and smiled at him. Agron returned the smile and left to find Nasir. Agron soon found him sitting with the blonde girl that had been freed with him. The one Agron thought Nasir was involved with. He paused in his steps deciding he would let the little man have time with his friend. Agron watched them for a moment, they seemed lost in conversation so he decided to try to slip past unnoticed. He should have known that was not possible with Nasir. Agron soon heard footsteps behind him as he rounded the corner and a hand touched his arm.

"You try to slip by unnoticed. Have I caused offense?" Nasir was worried Agron no longer sought his company.

Agron turned to face Nasir. "No offense was caused. I did not want to disturb."

Nasir's worried expression left his face and he smiled at Agron. "I have a meal for you if you wish to join me?" 

Agron returned the smile to him and then followed him to their corner. The blonde girl was still sitting against the wall. He watched Nasir sit down and then sat down beside him away from the girl. He took the bowl Nasir was offering with a small smile and started to eat, remaining silent. 

Nasir smiled as he watched Agron. He turned his gaze to Chadara who was smiling too. "Agron this is Chadara." He hoped Agron would talk to them both and not remain silent as he now sat. 

"Greetings Chadara," Agron said with a nod and then resumed eating. 

Chadara felt herself blush when Agron's green eyes looked at her. The more so when Nasir hit her leg. She turned her gaze on her Syrian friend and smiled an apologetic smile at him. "Greetings Agron of East of the Rhine." She smiled at him when his gaze lifted to hers again. 

"You know of my lands?" Agron asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I have heard a few mentions of your land. Though knowledge I do not hold." Chadara didn't think she would repeat what Rhaskos had said about Agron and his lands. She did not share Rhaskos' views and would not see anger rise. 

Agron knew she had heard the Gauls talking of him but decided he would not comment on it. He did not what to make Nasir mad. "And where do you hail from?" He decided to ask. He was trying to keep the conversation going, though he was not usually one for many words.

"I stand Greek." Chadara smiled when she saw the huge grin on Nasir's adorable face. 

Nasir was surprised Agron was trying to converse with Chadara. He was not growling at her. They sat eating, he and Chadara talking while Agron mostly sat in silence. When they were done with their meal Chadara collected the empty bowls and bid them a farewell. Nasir felt Agron relax more now that they were alone. 

Nasir sat on his knees beside Agron and started to tend to the wounds not asking permission this time. He knew that Agron would not object to his touch. He was just finishing tending to the wounds when he felt Agron's large warm hand though his side. Nasir fidgeted slightly. His sides were very sensitive to touch. He looked down at Agron's hand. 

"Did I do this?" Agron ran his fingers over a bruise on Nasir's side.

Nasir shook his head. "I believe I received it from a blow in training with Spartacus." He really wasn't sure when he received it but knew it was not at Agron's hand. Nasir placed his hand atop Agron's and then watched him. He seemed lost in thought but kept his hand on Nasir's side. "What troubles you?"

Agron looked up at Nasir meeting eyes with him. "Words, broken with Spartacus." He was thinking about what Spartacus was worrying about. Agron looked past Nasir's head and let out a growl. 

Nasir turned his head knowing the growl that escaped Agron's lips was not for him. He let out a growl of his own. 

Chay, as Nasir had learned his name from Chadara, was walking passed them with eyes locked onto Agron. Nasir felt Agron's grip tighten on his side and turned his gaze back upon him. His jaw was clenched. The muscles in his shoulders were so tense. Nasir quickly started running his hand up and down Agron's arm hoping it was soothing. He snapped his head back around when he sensed someone behind him, knowing it was Chay. "Leave fucking sight!" Nasir hissed. He watched the smirk form on the man's face. 

"You may have the little Syrian's affections for now, but know you will be mine, my young kin. I laid claim to you first!" Chay said in German to Agron. His smile became very sinister as he turned his gaze onto Nasir. He left after one last glance at the two of them.  

Nasir did not know what was said but knew he did not like the sounds of it. Not one bit. He watched the man walk away and then slowly turned his attention back to Agron, who still held his side tightly. Nasir continued to rub Agron's arm in comfort. "Meaning of words was lost to me, though I fear them," Nasir said softly. 

Agron leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I shall not repeat words." He didn't want to worry Nasir more than he already was. Nor would he have the words repeated to Spartacus. He let out a sigh when he felt Nasir's fingers stop moving against his skin. "You should rest. We leave these walls soon." He thought Nasir was probably in need of sleep after such a long day of training. 

"We take another villa this night?" Nasir slid so he was sitting beside Agron against the wall. He hadn't wanted to move or have Agron's hand absent his skin but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay on his knees on the hard ground much longer. 

"Yes, we do. The Gauls found another villa not far from here." Agron kept his eyes closed as he spoke knowing Nasir didn't mind. "Now rest, gather strength. We yet do not know how many fucking Romans the villa holds." 

Nasir nodded and closed his eyes trying to get as comfortable as the harsh ground would allow. 

 

Agron groaned and lifted his head. He felt a weight on his sore left shoulder. Agron looked down. Nasir's head was rested on his shoulder. He was asleep. The room they sat in was dark, only lit by candles, torches, and oil lamps. It was still peaceful, only a few noises could be heard of those seeking company together. Agron let out a sigh and felt Nasir stir beside him. 

"Do we go?" Nasir asked eyes still closed. He wasn't aware where his head was until he felt Agron move. He quickly picked his head up and looked at Agron. "Apologies." He felt the blush color his cheeks once again. He had never blushed this much in his lifetime. 

"No apologies are needed." Agron straightened his back more trying to get the stiff muscles to move. He groaned when his left shoulder remained stiff and hard to move. "I shall seek out Spartacus." Agron started to move but stopped when Nasir touched his arm. 

"Spartacus comes seeking you." Nasir motioned towards the Thracian, who was walking towards them, waking people as he did.

Agron stood and picked up his swords strapping it on. "We move?" He asked when Spartacus stopped in front of him. The worry was still full in his eyes but Agron tried to ignore it. 

"Yes as soon as we can get all assembled." Spartacus smiled at Nasir when he stood, stretching. 

"I shall get them moving," Agron told him and received a smile. Spartacus gripped his arm and gave him and Nasir another smile before he left. Agron watched Spartacus for a while before he turned his attention back to Nasir.  "I shall get all moving and find you by the gate." 

Nasir looked up at Agron. "I shall come with you if it is welcome?" 

Agron nodded at him and watched him quickly grab all his bags. He put them on his shoulders. Agron stood watching him quietly. 

Nasir smiled at Agron when he was done picking up his things and then picked up his sword. "I am ready." Nasir followed Agron to get everyone moving. 

When they were done they headed to the front gate together. Awaiting command to move. Nasir carried on a quiet conversation with Agron as they stood in the corner by the front gate. "It is very dark out there..." Nasir commented looking out through the now open gates. He had never traveled in the dark.

"I shall protect you Little Man." Agron could sense Nasir's nervousness of going out in the dark. 

Nasir looking up at Agron and smiled. He stepped closer to Agron when Spartacus' voice broke out over the crowd and told them all they were moving to claim a new villa. Nasir walked in silence beside Agron as they made their way out into the darkness. A few torches lighting the group as they walked. "I prefer moving in the daylight," Nasir whispered to Agron.

"We shall be there soon." Agron placed a hand on Nasir's shoulder, feeling how tense he was. 

Nasir felt a little more at ease with Agron's strong hand on his shoulder. He let out a sigh. Nasir was thinking about what he and Agron could talk about to pass the time on the journey more quickly when he felt and arm brush against his and then Agron's removed his hand from his shoulder. He frowned. Nasir turned his head towards the newcomer that caused Agron to move the comforting hand away. Mira was looking at him, her eyes shining in the light of the torch she carried. "Greetings." He said to her hoping his displeasure of her appearance had caused did not lace his words. 

"Greetings..." Mira nodded and smiled at him. She looked passed Nasir to Agron who was walking silently beside him, his eyes roaming their surroundings. "Spartacus would have you to his side. We near close to the villa." Mira told Agron and then watched Nasir tense at her words. 

Agron too sensed Nasir discomfort. "I shall be back at side when the villa is liberated." He gave Nasir a small smile and then left him with Mira. 

"You grow fond of him?" Mira said as a question even though she knew the answer. 

Nasir watched Agron weave his body through the crowd. He was joined by Auctus and Donar. Nasir hated that he wasn’t joining Agron in the fight too. He let out a sigh and then brought his eyes back to rest on Mira. "I will not deny it, but I fear he only sees me as a friend." He knew Agron cared for him but he had not voiced to what extent he care for him. 

Mira stayed silent for a while as they walked. "Speak feelings. See if they are returned." Mira offered. She had known Agron since he came to the House of Batiatus and had not seen him become close to anyone besides Spartacus, Auctus, and Donar, and no one since the death of Duro, not until Nasir. She really thought it was more than friendship she was building between the two. 

"I do not want to take a chance of pushing him away." Nasir frowned at the thought of that happening. He had seen the way Agron had become enraged at the touches from Chay and he did not want his touches to be greeted the same. 

Mira nodded. She understood what Nasir meant. She had not seen Agron in any intimate relationships but she was positive that Agron held feelings for Nasir. "Promise you will not shy away from seeking his affections?" She asked hoping Nasir would at least try. 

"I hope that he will seek for mine but I promise not to shy away from seeking for his." Nasir felt himself blush. 

Mira smiled and put an arm around Nasir's back.  

 

  


 


	16. Extension of Your Body

Chapter 16: Extension of Your Body

  


Agron stepped up beside Spartacus as they emerged from the trees, the villa that was their target just ahead. After Spartacus motioned silently for the others in their group to remain where they were, the fighting men all made their way towards the villa and easily over to it. Once they fighting had subsided they were once again joined by the others. Agron saw a smile break out on Nasir’s face as he came in through the gates, sword clenched in hand.

Nasir rushed over to Agron seeing blood on his body and hoped it was not of his own. “Are you injured?”

Agron smiled, “It is Roman blood only.” He looked around the courtyard but then quickly back to Nasir as his fingers brushed against his neck, still obviously checking to make sure the blood was as Agron said. Agron took Nasir’s hand in his own, “I am fine…” He said gently trying to ensure to the young Syrian that no harm had come to him. “Go, you seem tired.” Agron still had to check in with Spartacus before he himself could catch a few more hours of much-needed rest.

Nasir nodded to him and made his way into the villa. Agron watched him until he was out of sight. He let out a sigh and turned around to find Auctus standing behind him. “What is that look for?” Agron asked raising an eyebrow.

Auctus shrugged, “He is becoming more, and more fond of you every time he lays eyes on you.”

Agron had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his friend. He knew that Auctus had feelings for him but he also knew that Auctus knew those feelings were mutual. “Come we need to find Spartacus.” He and Auctus made their way through the crowd of people and soon found Mira and Spartacus. Agron hesitated in step but the stepped up beside them, “No injuries fell to us this night.” He relayed to Spartacus and received a smile in response. “I will retire for a few hours unless I am needed?”

“Go, Brother.” Spartacus clapped Agron on the shoulder. Mira smiled her warm smile at Agron.

Agron gave a nod to him and Mira and then made his way towards the villa. He knew that Auctus was still with him but his friend remained quiet. “What is on your mind?” He decided to ask. Agron stopped at the end of a long hallway and looked around for Nasir but when he didn’t spot him he turned towards Auctus.

Auctus just shook his head, “You should go find him.”

Agron nodded and watched Auctus walk away. He didn’t know if his friend was going to be alright but he hoped he would. Auctus had lost a lot just like Agron had. He let out a sigh and then continued up the long hallway towards to bed chambers. He still hadn’t seen any sign of Nasir. Agron checked all the rooms one by one as he passed them. When he came to the final room he opened the curtain and a smile spread across his face. “So you claim this room?” Agron asked as he stepped in through the curtains.

Nasir spun around and smiled, “I claimed it for you in hopes that you would let me stay.”

Agron nodded smile still on his lips. He shrugged off his cloak and started removing his leather and sword. Agron kept his eyes on Nasir as he placed his things on the floor. Nasir came towards him with a blush on his cheeks and held out a damp cloth to him. “Gratitude,” Agron took the cloth and started to wipe the Roman blood from his skin.

Nasir watched Agron remove the blood quietly. “How many were freed this time?”

“Six more added to our ranks,” Agron dipped the cloth into the water that Nasir had sitting on the table in a shallow bowl. He rung it out. He ran the cloth over his skin once more and then turned back to face Nasir, “Did I get it all?” He hoped he had not missed any of the blood.

Nasir smiled looking over Agron's neck and chest. He nodded not seeing any missed blood. “Shall we sleep?” Nasir asked, his body was screaming at him to get some more rest.

  


Nasir jumped when he sensed someone in the room. He quickly opened his eyes and searched the room his eyes landing on the figure in the doorway. It was Mira with Auctus standing behind her. She was smiling at him in the dim lighting coming from the lantern she held. Auctus was lighting the lantern in his hand and then placed it on the wall hanger, illuminating the room. “Morning…” Nasir offered softly knowing Agron was still asleep. He turned his attention to the man sharing the bed with him. He once again had his chest pressed against Agron’s strong back, this time an arm was draped over Agron’s side. Nasir blushed and looked back to the doorway where Mira and Auctus were still standing.

“Spartacus seeks Agron’s company,” Mira whispered as she took in the scene of the two men. She was grinning encouragingly at Nasir, “wake him soon.” She winked at Nasir and then turned back towards Auctus. Mira grabbed his arm and pulled him away with her.

Nasir let out a sigh and then placed the palm of his hand against Agron’s side, his skin was soft to the touch. He was hoping the simple touch would be enough to wake Agron. Nasir smiled when he felt the other man start to stir. “Spartacus seeks your company,” Nasir said softly and then chuckled when Agron let out a groan.

Agron stretched his back but stilled when he felt Nasir’s bare chest against his back. Their lower halves remained separated but Nasir’s hand rested on his side. Agron slowly slid so he lay on his back Nasir’s hand now resting on his lower stomach. “Do did sleep find you?” He really didn’t want to climb out of bed yet.

“Well, but still in need of it,” Nasir let out a yawn. He too did not wish to climb from bed yet.

Agron hummed his agreement and then ran a hand over his tired eyes. “I shall seek out Spartacus then we eat?” He watched as Nasir nodded and then Agron reluctantly pushed himself off the bed and to his tired feet. He stretched out his long limbs and let out a yawn of his own. Agron slowly picked up his leather and strapped it on. “If you wish to sleep return to it.” He offered.

Nasir sat up and let out another yawn, “I think I should see where help is needed.” He looked out the window. The sun had not yet broken over the horizon.

Agron nodded, “I shall seek you out…” He gave Nasir a smile and then left the room closing the curtain behind him.

Agron quietly walked through the villa until he found Spartacus who was in a heavy hushed conversation with Crixus. He approached them just as quietly and then leaned himself against one of the large pillars folding his arms across his chest. Agron had heard Crixus whisper something about a slave cart passing by this very morning and he knew what they were in for.

Spartacus looked up at Agron and gave a nod in greeting. “We shall set to the woods once the light has fully broken and set an ambush for the cart.” He told Crixus.

Crixus nodded and left Agron and Spartacus alone.

Agron frowned as Crixus’ eyes lingered on him as he walked away. “I pray this leads to news of Naevia so we can end this foolish quest.” He let out a sigh. Agron noticed Spartacus nod in agreement but his eyebrow was raised. He decided to ignore the question look. “Shall I continue to train Nasir?”

Spartacus smiled at him, “He seems to favor training from you.”

“I stand a bit more gentle,” Agron grinned knowing Spartacus would have never really hurt Nasir for no harm had come to Spartacus from Nasir’s attempt.

“Yet it seems he is not as gentle with you,” Spartacus pointed out the scratch on Agron’s lower stomach.

“He learns fast,” Agron found himself grinning as he too looked down at the scratch. It would fade soon.

“He does and I would have him fight with us on this mission,” Spartacus watched his friends face to judge his reaction. He could see the anger start to flare in those green eyes. “That is if you think he is ready?”

Agron didn’t want Nasir to be fighting in a real battle yet. The little man was strong. Agron knew he needed to prove himself in a battle. He let out a sigh, “He still can learn more but it will help him learn.”Agron pushed himself away from the pillar, “I shall go inform him then.” Spartacus nodded at him.

 

Agron headed towards the bed chambers again, not sure if Nasir was still there. When he reached the curtain he did not see Nasir in the room. He let out a sigh and looked down the long hallway that opened into the back courtyard. Someone was out there. He slowly made his way to see who it was.

Agron leaned against the large stone column and folded his arms across his chest. A grin coming to his face, “Who do you fight so fiercely, Little Man?” He asked the Syrian as his green eyes took in the sight of him moving. He watched as Nasir spun around his brown eyes wide with surprise and other emotions Agron did not know how to read.

“Demons of past and ones who still threaten future,” Nasir let out a shaky breath.

“Romans?” Agron asked not moving from his spot against the pillar.

“They are the past…” Nasir watched Agron’s figure which was only semi lit by the torch light.

Agron didn’t want to point out that the Romans were still a threat. “And that of the ones that threaten future?”

Nasir did not respond he just let out another shaky breath. It was then that Agron pushed himself from the pillar and walked towards him. Nasir never took his eyes off him. He remained silent until Agron stopped in front of him. “That beast of the same kin as you. I wish I were strong enough to fight him.”

“You feel the need to fight him?” Agron was trying to keep the smile from forming on his lips at Nasir confession. He could clearly see the distress in the Little Man’s eyes. “What caused such a need?” The need to lay claim to me, Agron couldn’t help but think.

Nasir looked up and locked his gaze with Agron’s. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Agron what had brought these feelings on but he knew the matter would not be dropped so easily. “I sought out Donar…” Nasir hesitated when he saw Agron’s eyebrow rise. “I inquired about the words that were spoken,” Nasir finally finished letting out another shaky breath.

Agron looked at Nasir in surprise. “You remembered words spoken?”

“Some, I did not know the meaning, but I remember how it was said.” Nasir really hoped that Agron wouldn’t be mad at him.

“Donar told you the meaning of words?” Agron wasn’t sure if he should be upset or not.

“Yes, but I did not repeat all words to him just inquired about a few.”

Agron nodded. “And from said words, you figured what was spoken?”

Nasir nodded in return.

Agron stepped a little closer. “I ask you not to break words with Spartacus on the matter.” He placed a hand on Nasir’s chin when he tried to duck his head. “Do not tell Spartacus!”

The young German’s green eyes were pleading with him when Nasir looked into them, “I will not tell…” Nasir promised even though he did not like what Chay had implied.

“Will you train with me?” Nasir finally asked after a long time staring into those green eyes. He was not in the mood to eat. He wanted Agron close to him and no one else right now.

Agron nodded and stepped around Nasir removing his own sword. He didn’t have to wait long for Nasir to start striking at him. He dodged the onslaught thrown his way with ease but was very pleased with the improvement the Little Man had made. “Stop!” Agron smiled when Nasir’s swing stopped at once.

Nasir frowned at him. Sweat rolling down his forehead.

“You hide behind your shield, Little Man,” Agron stepped closer to Nasir moving so he now stood behind him. He smiled when Nasir turned his head trying to keep him in view. “It is just another extension of your body as is a sword,” Agron slowly slid his hand down Nasir’s shield arm pushing the shield away from Nasir’s body as he did so. There were only inches that separated their bodies. That was until Nasir stepped back pressing his sweat slick back against Agron’s bare stomach and chest. Agron took in a deep breath before he continued, “don’t hold it so tightly to you, use it as part of you.”

Nasir kept his gaze on Agron’s arm that was still touching his. The dim lighting revealed goose bumps on Agron’s strong arm. Nasir took a deep breath and tried to focus on what Agron had just told him. He shivered when he felt Agron lean closer to his face.

“Now use the shield…” Agron whispered and stepped away readying himself for Nasir’s attack. He twirled his own sword in his hand with a grin at the little man.

 

The sound of steel on steel soon filled the courtyard. Agron kept the smile on his face as he watched Nasir take to his words and use the shield the way it should be used. They kept the assault going towards each other until Nasir found himself on the ground once more from the force behind Agron’s swing. Agron grinned at the Syrian and started to offer his hand when he felt legs wrapped around his calves and pull him forward. His larger body now pinning Nasir into the sand.

“Sneaky Little Man, sneaky.”

Nasir couldn't’ hide his smile at the surprised noise that escaped Agron’s lips as he fell towards him. “I was just taking advantage of the situation,” He said proudly.

Agron chuckled at the sneaky little bastard. He stayed on top of Nasir and was just about to move when he noticed Nasir’s hand rise but quickly drop back to his side. What the Little Man had meant to do with that hand he did not know. Agron lingered for a few more moments and then slowly got to his feet offering Nasir a hand who gladly took it with a smile. “You fight well,” He looked down at Nasir who was still smiling up at him brightly. “We are to intercept a slave wagon this morning and you are to join us.”

Nasir looked rather unsure.

“That is if you think yourself ready,” Agron wasn’t going to force him to even if Spartacus wanted Nasir to go.

Nasir nodded, “I will come…” He was very nervous though.

Agron smiled, “let us regain some strength and find meal.” He strapped his sword back to his hip and watched Nasir do the same.

  


They were just finishing eating when Spartacus joined them. “We set out?” Agron asked as he climbed to his feet. Spartacus just nodded and headed towards the main gate. Agron offered a smile to Nasir and they too made their way to the gates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a Beta so all the mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy even though there may be mistakes. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, there is a lot more to come! :D Thanks for reading.


End file.
